The Unexpected One
by StarWarrior101
Summary: Sophie and Emma just moved to Tulsa from Cincinnati to escape the wrath of Sophie's old gang. Will her old gang get revenge on her? Will her new gang protect and accept her? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first The Outsiders fanfic, so bear with me. This story is basically about a girl who just "moved" to Tulsa from her hometown of Cincinnati, Ohio. I said "moved" because there is something suspicious about her and the gang will try to find out about her past. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders (I wish I did) the book belongs to S.E Hinton.**

 **Chapter 1: Nightly Double**

"I will never miss the cold again." I said as I walked down the street with my arm around my sister, Emma. Emma just turned 16 three months ago and I'm turning 15 in less than a month.

"Yea, neither will I. I love the warmth, hate the cold." Emma said smiling at me. We both laughed. "So what will you miss most about Cincy?" Emma asked me.

"I have no idea." I replied. "I hated my school I didn't have a lot of friends." I told her with a shrug.

"What about Sam?" Emma said smirking.

I playfully punched her in the arm. "We broke up, remember. He cheated on me with Stella." I rolled my eyes at her. "Hey, lets get back to the house. I'm starved."

"You're always hungry Sophie." Emma said.

"Well it's not my fault I need to eat a lot of meat to stay healthy." I replied with a smile.

"Yea well don't forget about always running around." Emma shoved me playfully.

I just shrugged. "I have a good build."

"Yea, one that the boys would like." Emma smirked at me as I just stared at her dumbfounded. I got a mischievous grin on my face as I ran up to her. Emma immediately ran away from me and I chased her throughout the park. I finally caught up to her and tackled her to the ground. We rolled around for a little bit before finally calming down, or so she thought. As soon as Emma sat up again, I jumped on top of her and began to tickle her. Emma shrieked with laughter. "Sophie! Sophie stop!" Emma tried to say while laughing. I grinned at her.

"Cry uncle." I told her. Emma and I have this game. Whenever we wrestle, any one of us can call Cry Uncle and that means that the wrestling match won't end until someone cries uncle. "Said it. Cry uncle!" I told her while tickling her.

"Uncle! Uncle!" I heard Emma yell through her shrieking. I got off of her and gave her a triumphant smile. She glared at me in a playful way and we both walked back to my house.

(my house)

"Mom, we're home!" I yelled as soon as I walked inside of our house.

"Sophie, Emma, I can smell you from the kitchen, go take a shower, NOW!" My mom yelled from the kitchen, of course I ignored her while Emma, being the good girl she is, went upstairs to take a shower.

"Mom what's for dinner?" I asked.

"You two are going to the drive-in, right?" before I could say anything, my mom said, "Shower. Now." She said pointing to the stairs.

"Fine mom." I said rolling my eyes. When I walked upstairs, Emma was on her way back from the bathroom. "That was quick." I said to her.

"Yea, well unlike you, I actually listen to mom." Emma said. I rolled my eyes to her. I got into the shower and began to sing silently. When I finished, I wrapped myself up in a towel and went to my room.

Emma was in her room, right next to mine. "Emma, we're still going to the Nightly Double tonight, right?" I asked her.

"Yea" I heard her reply from the other room.

"What to wear, what to wear." I thought to myself as I raided my closet. After about 10 minutes I finally picked an outfit. My pastel blue tank top, black skinny jeans, black converse, my black leather jacket, and my brown ombre hair pulled into a tight ponytail.I walked downstairs looking for Emma. My sister wore something similar to me. She was wearing a white t-shirt, light blue ripped jeans, dark blue converse, a pink, purple, and green unbuttoned plaid shirt, with her golden-blonde hair in a french braid.

"You took your time." Emma said to me as I walked down the stairs smiling.

"Yea well, I at least look decent for a change." I smiled at her, and Emma rolled her eyes at me.

"Honey, be home before midnight." my mom told us.

"We will, bye!" I told my mom as I rushed out the door, Emma following me.

Emma stopped mid-step. "Em, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing I just forgot my keys inside." Em was about to turn around when I grabbed her arm.

"Emma we just moved here. Let's walk to the movies." I knew Emma always wanted to do that.

"Fine." She said. "But what if we get jumped. I know that happens here."

I smirked at her. "No one will hurt you when your sister is here." I said flashing out my pocket knife. My pocket knife had a royal blue handle with a 10-inch black blade, sharpened too. "My most prized possession."

Emma laughed. "You do love that damn pocketknife dad gave you." I gestured to her to walk.

As we got to the Nightly Double, Emma and I paid the admissions fee and found a spot on the bleachers.

I walked to the concessions and ordered 2 pepsis and 1 large popcorn to share. When I walked back I noticed 1 boy harassing my sister. I walked up and sat back down next to Emma. I gave her her pepsi and immediately turned around. "Stop harassing my sister, man." I said in a venomous voice. The other person he was with backed off, apparently afraid of me.

"And what will you do about it princess." The man looked at me and asked.

"You damn better back off if you don't want to end up on an operating table." I threatened as a took out my pocket knife and held it to his throat, thankfully no one noticed. I looked at my sister who was looking at me in a horrified look, I ignored it; this ...hood better learn to pick on someone else.

"Nice blade." He said backing off. "I'm Dallas Winston, but you can call me Dally, and that is my buddy Two-Bit Matthews." Dally said pointing to Two-Bit who was eyeing my blade.

"I'm Sophie, that's my sister Emma." I said hesitantly.

Emma saw Two-Bit eyeing my blade, so she decided to get in in the action. "What you are you looking at?" Emma asked Two-Bit in a glare.

"Nothing." He said looking at Emma. "Thats a sweet blade. Where'd you get it." Two-Bit asked me.

I took my eyes off of Dally and looked at him. "My dad gave it to me before he left to fight in Vietnam." I told him while I was carefully running my finger along the blade, not making eye contact with him. Two-Bit and Dally were quiet until the movie ended.

It was around 11 when the movie ended. "Maybe we should walk you ladies home. It's is dangerous to walk the streets alone at night." Two-Bit said standing up.

"Listen Two-Bit. I really appreciate the offer, but I'm pretty sure I can defend myself." I told him putting my jacket back on.

"Listen," Dally lit a cigarette, "Tulsa is no place to be after dark, for your protection, let us walk you home." Dally told us.

Emma walked up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder protectively. "Fine you can walk us home, but after that, leave us alone, ok." Emma glared at Dally and Two-Bit.

"Ok fine. Lead the way ladies." Two-Bit did a little bow and ushered us forward. Well lets just say that is where the friendship grew between Emma and I, and the rest of the gang. Our house was about a ten minute walk to The Dingo, so Emma was making conversation with Dally while Two-Bit and I were chatting up a storm. Every time Emma looked my way, I was laughing at some of Two-Bit's jokes, she couldn't help but smile.

While Two-bit and I were talking, I noticed that Dally whispered something into Emma's ear causing her to let out a little laugh. I smirked at her. Two-Bit asked me a question what surprised me. "Tell me about yourself and Emma."

"Um, well, Emma just turned 16 3 months ago and I'm turning 15 next month. We just moved here from Cincinnati because...lets just say I made a mistake. I was part of this gang in the bad parts of downtown Cincinnati called the White Tigers." When I said that, I heard Two-Bit gasp a small bit. "Hey, you ok?" I asked him.

"Yea I'm fine. It's just that the White Tigers are one of the gangs that usually gangs up against ours when they come here." Two-Bit told me with a glint of fear in his eyes.

"Yea for business. But I never came, I had the choice to, but I never did." I stopped Two-Bit. "I'm not like them. I don't jump people for fun. I always stayed back at HQ because I knew that the gang did was wrong. Two-Bit I left because I did something stupid, Them and other allied gangs are out to kill me. That's why I left. To start over." Two-Bit smiled at me.

"We should catch up before your sister worries that i took you." Two-Bit grinned at me and I let out a laugh.

"Ok then." I began to walk and he followed.

"You two took your time." Emma said smirking at me. "What were you too talking about."

"Oh nothing. Just...stuff." I told her innocently.

"You know Sophie, I lived in a house with you for 14 years, I know when you're lying." Emma told me. Emma walked up to me and wrapped me into a hug. For a second I looked at her confused, until she whispered something into my ear.

I pulled away and looked at Two-Bit. Both boys looked amused. "I'll give you 5 seconds to run." I gave Emma a playful glare. I began counting down on my fingers. "5, 4, 3," When I hit three, Emma took off running. "1" I skipped 2 and immediately took off after Emma. With my enhanced hearing, I could tell Dally and Two-Bit were behind me. I stopped, silently sniffing the air for Emma's scent. When I picked it up again I took off in a dead sprint that no one could keep up with. I finally caught up to her and tackled her from behind and immediately told her to cry uncle. She tried to run away, but I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. She whimpered in pain. After the boys finally caught up, Emma finally called uncle, so I won again. I was looking at her laughing and panting, trying to catch my breath. Emma look at me and noticed my eyes were a golden color instead of their usual brown.

She immediately pointed to her eyes and said, "eyes." I knew what that meant, I calmed down a bit and looked back at Emma. She nodded, so my eyes were back to the original color or brown.

"Damn you are one fast girl." Two-Bit said looking he was about to pass out.

I helped him sit down and said, "track star."

"If you join the track team for high school, Ponyboy may have a problem trying to beat you." Dally said grinding the butt of his cigarette on the ground.

"Who's Ponyboy?" Emma asked as she got off of the ground.

"We'll introduce you to the others sometime tomorrow afternoon." Two-Bit said from his spot on the ground.

Emma took out a pencil and a crumpled up piece of paper from her pocket and wrote her number down on it and handed it to Dally. "There, so now you know how to reach us."

"See you guys tomorrow." I waved as I walked away with Emma.

Two-Bit's POV*

"See ya" I said as I stood back up and walked back to the Curtis' house with Dally.

Dally looked at me and said, "those are 2 nice broads."

"Yea they are. But I saw the way you were looking at Emma." Two-Bit smirked.

Dally glared at me. "What about you and Sophie." Dally mocked.

"Doubt that'll happen, she's about 3 years younger then I am. I can see her with Ponyboy though." I said as I took a drag from a freshly lit cigarette.

(curtis household) Dally's POV*

I walked in quietly into the Curtis' house because Buck was having a party that I for some reason didn't want to go to. When I looked at the clock, it was 1 in the morning, so I went over to the couch only to find someone else was already there. I realized it was Johnny after a few moments. So I crashed in Darry's recliner, hoping he won't mind. "Who am I kidding, he will." I thought. I looked over at Johnny. 'Poor kid. Night Johnnycakes." I thought right before I drifted off to sleep.

 **Well I finished the first chapter. Please tell me what you thought of it. Also feel free to review and message me at any time. I WILL get back to you as soon as I can. Well I have to go so...StarWarrior signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello again! I hope you liked my first chapter. Please review! Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

It was around noon and Emma was watching TV, while I was in the backyard practicing my knife throwing against a tree. Emma came outside and challenged my to a skin-on-skin sparring contest. "You're on." I said while put my knife in my pocket. I got in my stance and Emma in hers. She charged at me first. I jumped out of the way, but she knew I would do that, so she quickly turned and nailed me right in the stomach, then she kicked my down. I doubled over trying to catch my breath. Since I am way faster then her, I have a move that I didn't even tell her about. I ran to her and at the last moment, I planted on of my hands into the ground and punched her in the stomach dazing her for a few seconds. Before she could get her wind back, I ran up to her, put my hand on her shoulder, and hoisted myself onto her shoulders. I squeezed gently and rolled off her, bringing her to the ground with me in one fluid motion. I then pinned her arm behind her, until she hit the ground three times, signalling her defeat.

I helped her back up. Emma rubbed her neck and said, "that hurt." She glared at me.

I just shrugged it off. "Wanna learn?" I asked her.

She immediately smiled. 'Damn yes!"

"Well, first things first, you need a lot of upper body strength, which I know you have." I got about 15 feet away from her. "Basically you get a running start. When you reach your opponent, securely put your hand onto their shoulder." I showed her how to do it. "Then when you do that, jump up and use your hand to push yourself onto their shoulders." I once again showed her by jumping up onto her shoulders. "Don't worry, I won't do it this time." I told her.

"You better not. That hurt you know." Emma said looking up at me.

I once again shrugged it off as I carefully jumped off her shoulders. "Then basically, you squeeze together your legs and just fall off, bringing your opponent to the ground with you."

"Can I try?" Emma asked me getting about 20 feet from me.

"Shoot." I told her.

She did exactly as I told her. Surprisingly, she pinned me down in less than three seconds. "Impressive." A voice said whom I vaguely recognised. Emma and I immediately got up as I grabbed my blade, but immediately calmed down after I saw who it was.

"Hey Two-Bit." I said walking up to him.

Emma walked up behind me. "What are you doing here?" Emma asked him with a smile on her face.

Two-Bit focused on us. "I'm wondering if you wanted to join me and the guys for lunch?" Two-Bit asked. Before we answered Two-Bit said, "Wait, is that a pool!"

Emma saw the look on Two-Bit's face and smirked. "12 feet; heated pool."

I knew that was true. "Sure. We'll join you for lunch. Right Emma."

"Absolutely." Emma said smiling. "Lead the way."

We were all laughing all the way to the diner, where we met up with Two-Bit's gang. I whispered to Two-Bit. "You didn't tell them about the White Tigers, right?"

"Nope. That's your story to tell." he whispered back to me. "Hey Dally!" Two-Bit said throwing an arm around Dally's shoulder.

"Get off Two-Bit." Dally glared, pushing off Two-Bit's arm. His eyes immediately lit up. "Hey Emma."

"Hey Dally." Emma smiled back at him. I swear I even saw my sister blush at him.

"Well Anyway. Guys this is Sophie and Emma, the girls we met last night. Sophie, Emma, this is Sodapop, Ponyboy, Darry, Johnny and Steve." Two-Bit said introducing us to the others.

Darry walked up and confronted Emma. "Nice to meet you." He said while holding out his hand.

Emma shook his hand and said, "you too."

Sodapop said, "how about we stop talking and get something to eat."

"Sure." Ponyboy said.

"I second that." I said glancing a little bit at Ponyboy and accidentally smiled a little bit, but he smiled back. All nine of us walked in and took over two booths. Me, Emma, Dally, Two-Bit, and Ponyboy in one, with Sodapop, Darry, Johnny, and Steve in the other. We were all talking until the waitress came up to take our order.

"What can I get for you?" The waitress asked with her paper and pencil ready.

"Do you two girls like Pepsi?" Two-Bit asked. We both nodded our heads. Two-Bit looked back up at the waitress, " 9 pepsis and you number." Two-Bit smirked at her. The waitress glared at him and smacked him in the arm. The guys were laughing their heads off, darry was rolling his eyes, and Emma and I were trying so hard to not laugh, but off course we failed. Eventually all 9 of us got quiet again, then soon after, the waitress came back over and gave the nine of us our pepsis she hesitated a little with Two-Bit, but she eventually took our order.

"And what would you like to eat." The waitress asked about 1 foot from our table.

I whispered across the table to Two-Bit. "You better not say 'you'"

Two-Bit laughed again and the whole booth joined in, even me and Emma. We all eventually ordered some form of burgers and fries. When she came back with our food. We all immediately dug in. After we got the check, Emma and Darry paid, and we all walked back to the Curtis household. Once again Emma was talking with Dally and I was talking with Ponyboy.

"What do you like to do for fun?" I asked Ponyboy.

He looked at me and smiled. "I like to read and draw."

I smiled at him. 'Same. If I wasn't out-and-about, I would either be painting or haveing my nose in a book."

Sodapop came up from behind and wrapped his arms around Ponyboy and my shoulders. "You two have so much in common." He had a big smile plastered onto his face.

"Stop Soda." Ponyboy looked up at his older brother and smiled.

"Ok ok, I'll let you two be." Soda said backing off, something mischievous in his mind.

"So Sophie. I haven't seen you around here before. You just move here?" Pony asked me.

"Yea. Emma and I just moved here from Cincinnati during the summer. I'm enrolling in high school as a freshman in the fall."

"Cool. I'll be a freshman too. We may have a few classes together." Pony told me smiling.

"And here we are." Darry finally said as he opened up the gate to the yard. Darry opened the door for us. The guys went to the couch and Emma and I followed. Soda and Darry went to the kitchen to make dinner. Emma and I sat on the couch. Johnny was leaning against the couch. And Steve, Two-Bit, Dally, and Ponyboy were crowding around the coffee table and playing cards.

"Do you girls want to stay for dinner?" Darry asked from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. Our mom is expecting us home by five." Emma said.

Two-Bit laid down an ace he pulled from his sock. "Oh come on. Please stay!" Two-Bit whined.

It amused me on how well and 18 year old could whine so well. "Come on Em, we can call mom and ask." I looked at her and flashed a hopeful smile on my face.

"Fine, I'll ask." Emma and I heard multiple 'yes!' from all around the room. "Ponyboy, where's the phone?" Emma asked. He pointed to where it was without looking up. Emma walked over to it and dialed in mom's number. While she was doing that, I sat next to Ponyboy watching them play.

"Sophie, mom said yes." Emma said sitting next to Dally.

"Good because dinner's ready." darry called carrying in lasagna. "Hope you girls like lasagna."

Emma and I both nodded. As everyone turned around to get up for dinner, Ponyboy pulled an ace from his sleeve. "Cheater" I smirked at him. He just smiled at me. All nine of us got our food and headed back to the family room. "This is really good." I told Darry.

"Thanks. I made it myself." Sodapop smiled from his spot on the floor. Emma just smiled at him.

"At least you can cook. Emma can't." I said after swallowing another bite.

Emma rolled her eyes at me. "That was one time!"

"Yea and the house smelt like burnt food for a week." I shot back at her playfully.

"Oh no. What did Emma burn." Dally joked form his spot.

"Something...very complicated." Emma said taking another bite of lasagna.

I smirked at her. "Emma, how is making pancakes complicated." I said trying not to laugh.

Two-Bit cut in. "Wait. You burnt pancakes. How does someone do that!?" Two-Bit laughed.

"It happens when someone gets bored and walks upstairs." I told him. By the look on Emma's face, she was very embarrassed.

"W-well tha-that was like 3 years ago." Emma stuttered very fast.

I burst out laughing. "It was last week!" After I said that, the whole place was filled with laughter, even Emma was laughing too. After the laughing died down, Darry came around to collect the dishes, so Soda and Pony got up to wash the dishes. Emma and I got up and walked towards the door.

"We have to take off for the night. See you guys tomorrow?" Emma asked.

Steve called from his spot, "yep, cya tomorrow."

All the guys said goodnight as we walked out the door. We were walking home alone, it was around 10 at night. I slightly turned around and i saw this blue mustang tailing us. Emma and I walked faster, but the car turned when we approached our house. When we went inside, Emma took one last look and went inside and locked the door.

 **Well there is chapter two. Please tell me what you thought of it. Writing these stories doesn't take that long because the story just spills out of my brain. Also feel free to review and message me at any time. I WILL get back to you as soon as I can. By the way, this story takes place a few months mefore Johnny gets jumped and will go through the entire book. Well I have to go...StarWarrior signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once again! If you didn't know writing is actually very fun! So I am going to ask a question every time a publish a chapter at the end, so feel free to respond, if you do, i'll give you a shout-out on the next chapter...Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders. That privilage goes to the lovely S.E. Hinton. (sorry about the spelling errors)**

Emma's POV*

"Who was that following us last night?" I thought as I walked downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning sis." Sophie said as she punched me in the arm.

"Mornin" I yawned.

"Good, you two girls are up." Mom said as she walked into the kitchen. "I want you to meet someone."

"Who?" I asked, still tired.

"Yea, we've been in Tulsa for less then a month, how could you have made a friend in that time?" Sophie joked.

"Well honey, look who's talking. You two made 7 new friends." My mom said with a hand on her hips.

"Again who is it?" Sophie asked getting a little bit impatient.

"This is Richard," my mom said motioning to a man behind her, "my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" I said while looking at Sophie terrified.

Sophie piped up. "But what about dad?"

My mom sighed. "Your father isn't coming back."

"But you don't know that!" I yelled.

"Don't you yell at me!" my mom screamed back.

"Then don't cheat on dad!" I screamed right back to her. I looked back at Sophie and saw that she had a terrible look on her face and her fists were clenched. "Why?"

"I already said why. Your father isn't coming back from Vietnam." my mom said exasperated.

Sophie finally decided to speak up. "You go straight to hell!"

" . .say!" my mom raged.

" . !" Sophie screamed and ran to the door. Sophie almost made it out but Richard grabbed her arm hard. Sophie screamed in pain.

"Let her go!" I said as a ran towards Richard. I gave him a left hook a boy would kill to have and we both ran out the door and didn't stop.

Sophie's POV*

"Boyfriend? Boyfriend!" I paced back and forth and I swear Emma was getting sick just watching me. "I mean how could she do this. Dad loved her!" I didn't realize I was screaming until Emma covered my mouth. "Sorry" I mumbled.

"Don't be." Emma said putting a hand on my shoulder. "We can get through this."

"Lets go to the Curtis' house." Emma suggested.

"Yea i guess. It wouldn't hurt to see Ponyboy again. And you wouldn't be too upset to see Dally would you?" at the last part I smirked at Emma.

She playfully punched me in the arm. "Shut up."

"Come on." I said.

We were walking to the Curtis' house when we noticed a blue mustang tailing us. "Is that the same car from last night?" I asked.

"I think so." Emma replied, a little nervous.

"Emma, that a soc car. The gang warned us about them." I got nervous, so I grabbed my pocket knife from my back pocket and I was holding it in my hand. The car sped up and stopped right in front of us. 4 socs got out of the car and stumbled towards us.

"English whiskey." I whispered to Emma. "They're drunk."

"Drunks are still dangerous." Emma warned me.

I wasn't paying attention and one of the socs grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me close to him. "Hey babe, I'm Bob Shelton." He slurred. I dropped my knife because he was squeezing my pressure point between the two joints in my wrist, so it hurt like hell.

"Let go of me drunk." I tried to threaten, but there was too much pain.

"Let her go!" Emma screamed as the other 3 tackled her and began beating her.

"Emma!" I screamed trying to fight back. My eyes turned golden again. " .go!" I roared, and with a great deal of adrenaline, I ripped myself from his grip to help Emma, but before I could do anything, I felt a white burning sensation on my side, I saw Emma pass out before I blacked out.

Emma's POV*

When I came too, they were putting my little sister into the back of their car. I saw the cuts and bruises on her face; if that was how she looked, imagine how I looked. "Sophie!" I screamed as the car sped away. I then realized there was fresh blood on the ground, her blood. "I have to get Dally." I murmured to myself. I started in a dead sprint towards the Curtis' house. I didn't even knock, and flew open the door. "The socs took Sophie!" I yelled, looking like I was about to pass out.

I looked around the room and the others were giving me blank stares for a second. "What do you mean the socs took Sophie?" Dally asked.

"Some drunk named Bob shelton jumped us about 10 minutes ago." I told him.

"I know about him. He comes through the DX every once in a while because his engine quits working." Steve said standing up.

"How are we going to find her?" Johnny asked around.

"We could get Tim's gang to look around." Dally offered.

"Yea, Dally call Tim." Darry said.

Dally walked to the phone to call Tim Shepard, but whispered, "I'm sorry." Into my ear. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Yea but we have to find her before the moon rises." I accidentally said. When I realized what I said, I instantly regretted it.

Before I could call them off, Dally came back and said, "Tim has his guy's listening around. Now what about the moon rising?" Dally asked.

"Its nothing." I said fast.

"Emma, you said we have to fing her before the moon rises, why?" Soda asked as he stood by my side.

"Um…"I knew I couldn't avoid it. "Guess it's story time." I said as I sat on the couch, the others followed. "So it happened when Sophie turned 10 years old…"

***flashback***

(White Tigers Headquarters)

{Shadow Phoenix to Harbinger} Sam called over the comm.

{Harbinger here} I replied. {Sam talk to me}

{We were ambushed by the Raging Hyenas. There's only four of us left. Me, Tramp, Gooseneck, and Arsenal.} Sam told me. {and Arsenal's badly injured.}

"Just great" I muttered to myself.

{Abort the mission. Just get out of there and get Arsenal to safety.} I told the remaining team.

{Harbinger we can't, her leg is trapped under a support beam.} Sam called worried.

{hold tight. I'm coming} I told Sam as I rushed out of headquarters.

{Harbinger? No! Stay where you are! Dammit Harbinger!} Sam cussed through the comm.

I raced out of headquarters on my motorcycle to the arrival coordinates. I arrived and somehow snuck in undetected. I found the others and arced to them. I took my laser cutter and cut Arsenal's leg free.

She pulled it out and sighed, "Thanks Harb." She smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "You know I hate that nickname."

Arsenal said, "I know. Let's get out of here."

After a while, we finally got to headquarters where we were congratulated by the rest of the gang. We were having a party like we do every Friday night with our allied gangs. I was wondering the halls since I didn't like parties. So i went to check out how our bioweapon was coming along. I accessed the lab room. "Hey Ben." I greeted.

"Hey Sophie. Don't like parties?" Ben greeted as he shook my hand.

"Hate them." I smirked. "So how's the Wolfblood serum coming along?"

Ben looked at me and handed me the vial. "100% completed. Tested and all. Ready for use."

I looked at the vial. "Good." I was walking up to him and tripped over his tool box. I dropped the vial and it shattered and the liquid spread everywhere. Ben ran to put the lab on lock down when he saw me kneeling down.

"Sophie stop!" Ben yelled but it was too late. I already touched the serum. It was all being absorbed by my skin.

"Ben! What the hell!" I freaked out.

"Sophie stay calm. I'll get Jack." Ben began to walk out.

"No!" I roared and grabbed his arm with unusual strength. "You can't tell him, please!"

Ben smiled. "I wasn't going to anyway." he said causing me to laugh.

Jack, followed by Brody and Stella came running into the lab. "What the hell happened in here." Jack said looking at me.

"Nothing happened." I quickly lied.

Brody crossed his arms. "Sophie, I know when you're lying."

"She accidentally touched the Wolfblood serum after she dropped the vial." Ben said bluntly.

' .WHAT!" Jack roared. "I was going to use it to become the most powerful person in the world!"

"Power hungry much." I whispered to Jack.

"Come on babe." Stella said rapping her arms around Jack.

I opened my eyes in shock. "That's right, Sophie. We're done." Jack said storming out.

"I have to leave." I said running out the back door.

***end of flashback***

Emma went on with the story. "So jack sent the gang Bounty Hunters after her for 2 years, at least until he figured out she left town. He still doesn't know where."

Soda looked confused. "So Sophie is a wolfblood?" "Jack wants to kill her?"

For each question, I answered yes.

"So what exactly is Sophie?" Johnny asked.

I answered, "She's a wolfblood. Half human half wolf. So over full moon, she transforms into her wolf form."

"So then tonight must be a full moon." Dally realized. "We have to find her."

 **I hope you liked it. Sorry is was so short. My first question is simple. "Which character IN THE BOOK do you like the most; why?"**

 **Well, I have to go for now. StarWarrior...signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I'm back with another episode! I hope you like this episode. So this episode is when Emma and Sophie will transform in the presence of the rest of the gang. Please review and feel free to message me at any time. Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders, the book belongs to S.E Hinton.**

 **~Guest:** **I love Ponyboy in the book because he is sweet and still young with so much potential. He reads and still has that innocence of a kid left in him that the other gang members don't have because they all grew up to protect Ponyboy and let him hold on to his youth for a little longer. (Love your story keep updating!)**

Emma's POV*

Ponyboy was pacing back and forth across the room. "How are we going to find Sophie?"

"I have no idea. But don't worry Pony, we'll find her." Dally said as he was cleaning my cuts on my face.

Two-Bit leaned into Steve. "I have never seen Dally like this before, with anyone."

"I know. What happened to the hood with no heart?" Steve joked.

I swear that Dally would have just about killed those two boys by now. I hissed in pain as Dally dabbed by wounds with peroxide. "Sorry." he mumbled. I nodded slightly.

After Dally cleaned all of my cuts, I stood up and walked over to the table and leaned on it to think. "Where would Bob take someone who he didn't want to be found?" I asked no one in particular.

"Or where would he take someone who will be picked up by someone else." Ponyboy realized.

I looked at Pony. "What do you mean?"

Johnny suddenly realized. "Bob's gang and the White Tigers are always doing business together, so Bob would know about the runaway wolfblood."

My eyes filled with anger, not intended at Johnny. "So Jack could be coming up here to Tulsa right now to kill my sister!" I yelled. Johnny flinched back. "Sorry." i told him.

"It's fine." He said. "I get it, you're worried about your sister."

"I think I know where she is." I said suddenly.

Soda immediately stood up. "Where?"

I walked towards the door and smirked. "Follow me." I took off out the door at unusual speed, unusual for the others at least.

After about five minutes, I finally stopped at an abandoned house in the woods.

The other came up behind me. Dally walked over to me. "Damn girl. You are fast."

"I get that from Sophie." I told him.

Dally walked up next to me. "Are you sure she's here?"

I smirked at him, finally revealing a secret of my own. "A wolf can always find her way back to her family."

Pony stepped towards me. "So you both are wolfbloods?" He looked puzzled.

"Correct." I said facing the house. I walked towards it, making no sound at all, while the guys were as loud as a herd of elephants. I rolled my eyes. "Can you guys walk a little quieter." I asked, agitated. I swear I heard a rude comment from Steve, but I ignored him.

Sophie's POV*

I woke up in a dark cell lying on the ground. "Uh, my head." I said as I rubbed my head.

"Finally you're awake." Someone said as he walked into my cell.

I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. My hand flew immediately to my side, and when I brought my hand back into the light, it was stained with blood. "Who are you and what do you want." I said in a threatening tone.

"I'm Bob Shelton. And I don't want anything, yet." Bob answered after he punched me in the face.

I fell back to the ground, but he roughly picked me back up again and slammed my back into the wall. He then turned me to face him, and took my arms and chained then to two chains coming from the ceiling in the middle of the cell.

"What are you going to do to me." I yelled at him.

He kicked me in the stomach. "I would kill you right now, but Jack wants that for himself, so I can do anything to you, except kill you." he laughed.

"Try me." I growled, but I would soon regret those words. After a few hours, I was covered in bruises and cuts all over my body, my clothes were ripped and bloodstained, and I was coughing up blood; not a good sign. Bob soon left after. "Emma, please get here soon." i whispered as I hung limply from the chains.

Ponyboy's POV*

"I'm following you Emma." I said as she approached the abandoned house, with the gang in tow.

Emma immediately stopped and crouched down, motioning the others to do it too. She let out a small growl as she saw who just entered the building, Jack.

"We have to move, now!" Emma shouted while she whispered. "Jack's here."

All eight of us immediately moved to the house and went inside. There was Bob, Randy, Jack, and another soc all playing Poker. The socs immediately attacked us as Jack slipped downstairs. Emma immediately kicked Bob in the stomach. "Can you guys handle this?" she asked the guys as she took down Bob again.

"Yeah." I said as I was trying to fight off Randy with Johnny and Two-Bit. "Go get your sister."

She nodded as she ran downstairs and tackled Jack onto the floor.

Emma's POV*

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Jack said, getting out his switchblade.

My eyes immediately turned gold. "Let go of my sister!" I roared.

"I knew she turned you too, figured she would." Jack said taking a step towards me.

I immediately ran up to him again and tackled him to the ground. He sliced my arm, but I didn't seem to notice. I just kept on punching him in the face until he finally pushed me off and ran upstairs. I immediately ran over to Sophie's cell. "Sophie!" I cried, obviously happy to see my sister. Before Jack got away, I snatched his key. I undid Sophie's chains and she immediately fell to the ground. I caught her right before she could hit the ground. I held her in my lap. "I'm so sorry." I said through sobs.

"Emma." I heard Sophie mumble in pain. "Emma my side."

I immediately looked at her side and saw that Bob had stabbed her. "Bob hurt my sister, so he will pay!" I thought with fire burning in my eyes. I took off my plaid shirt, so now I just have on my white undershirt, and pressed in against her side. She moaned in pain. "Sorry love." I said still sobbing. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I immediately turned around and saw that is was Dally, he kneeled down next to me and took my hand in his. I swear I saw my sister smile slightly.

"She'll be ok Emma. We found her." Dally smiled at me.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him, surprisingly her hugged back. "Thank you. For everything." i whispered.

I felt a tugging on my sleeve. "Emma, it's time." Sophie groaned in pain.

I nodded to her. "The healing process will take some time with the extent of your injuries. And also, I kinda told the gang about the White Tigers." I laughed sheepishly.

"Are they mad?" Sophie asked me quietly.

"No honey, I don't think they care." I told her as I brushed away the hairs in front of her face.

Sophie told me again. "It's time."

"Ok sweetie." I nodded to her. I turned to the gang, "it's time." They all nodded and took a few steps back.

I looked at Sophie and her eyes changed from brown to gold, while mine changed from blue to gold. I then felt to canines come in next, the same with Sophie's. Then I felt a tingling sensation run through by body.

Dally's POV*

I was watching their transformation. I'll say it wasn't as gruesome to watch as i first thought. So first, their eyes, then mouth, the rest of their body. Both girls were surrounded by a cloud of something, but next time I looked, Emma and Sophie were gone. But standing in their places are the two most beautiful wolves I have seen in my entire life. I saw a white-blonde wolf, standing over what appeared to be a black wolf, but she's not moving.

 **As Emma and Sophie are in their wolf forms, Emma will be referred to as Autumn and Sophie will be referred to as Nightshadow. The gang will still call them Emma and Sophie.**

Autumn nudged Nightshadow with her nose, but she didn't move, Autumn began to whine as she pawed for her sister to wake up. We all heard a low whine as Nightshadow began to sit up. I saw as Sophie stood up and shook. The cut on her side was gone. "Wait!. How is Sophie's cut gone." Dally asked confused. Then Dally heard the most confusing thing.

" _The major wounds heal first."_ Autumn told him.

I looked at Emma bewildered. "I swear I just heard Emma talk." Dally laughed. That's ridiculous, Right?"

"yep buddy." Johnny said as he walked up next to Dally. "It's just your imagination."

"No I swear I heard her in my mind." I looked over at Autumn. "Right Emma?" I asked her. Autumn nodded her head.

" _Telepathy"_ Autumn told me again.

"Emma said telepathy." Dally told the others. "What about Sophie?" I asked Emma.

" _Nightshadow can do the same thing with one of the others."_ Autumn said to me.

I asked Emma again. "Do you think Sophie could try communicating with one of the others?"

" _She can try."_ Autumn said as she walked over to Nightshadow. I saw Nightshadow nod.

Autumn came back up to me. " _She's trying."_ I nodded.

"That _is_ freaky, Dally." Ponyboy suddenly said.

"I guess we know who Sophie can communicate with." I gently punched Pony in the arm.

" _Can we go home now?"_ Nightshadow asked Ponyboy.

"Sophie wants to know if we can go home now." Ponyboy recited.

"Yes." Johnny, Steve, Soda, and Two-Bit said at the exact same time.

Nightshadow's POV*

I got up slowly and leaned against Autumn for support and she helped me up the stairs and outside.

"Now what?" I asked Autumn.

"What do you mean?" Autumn asked tilting her head.

"Well the guys now know our secret." i stated the obvious. "But, I trust them."

"I do too." Autumn nudged me playfully.

After about a 20 minute walk, we finally arrived at the Curtis' house.

" _Pony, can Autumn and I spend the night?"_ I asked Ponyboy.

"Darry, Sophie and Emma are wondering if they can spend the night." Ponyboy yelled into the kitchen.

Darry came out a few seconds later. "Emma, Sophie, you guys are part of our gang now. You don't have to ask if you can come over or spend the night. Our door is always open."

Autumn and I nodded and jumped up on the couch. It was after 2 in the morning, so we laid down to try to go to sleep. Around 4 in the morning, it was still dark outside, so we were still in our wolf form when a human person walked through the front door.

I let off a warning growl to let the intruder know that we are here. "Easy, it's me Johnny." I immediately backed down and made room for Johnny on the couch.

 **Well there's chapter 4! I hope you liked it. Please review and feel free to message me. the chapter after next will be the first day of school :( So…**

 **StaWarrior...signing off!**

 **The next question is "Who is your least favorite character IN THE BOOK? Why?"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello once again and welcome to chapter 5! I am soooo sorry I haven't published sooner, I was sick for a few days so I didn't feel up to writing. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Emma and Sophie will apologize to their mom so the gang can use their pool in the future. Please review, I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.**

Sophie's POV*

I woke up the next day around 9 a.m. Since it's Saturday, everyone doesn't work today. I looked on the floor and saw my sister still sleeping. "Never the early bird." I thought. I then remembered that Johnny came in last night. I looked next to me and on the other side of the couch was Johnny curled up in a ball, still asleep. I smiled and took the blanket I was using and placed it on top of him. I got up and walked outside. From my inside pocket of my jacket, I pulled out a lighter and a cigarette. I lit the cigarette and took a long drag before Two-Bit came.

"I didn't know you smoked." Two-Bit said grinning.

"Yep. Emma doesn't even know." I told him after a took another drag. "Can you not tell her? She'll literally kill me if she finds out." I laughed.

"Our little secret." Two-Bit grinned again.

'What is with this boy and grinning?' I thought to myself. "Does my face still look banged up?" I said while grinding the cigarette under my heel.

"If you count a busted lip and a shiner banged up, then yes." Two-Bit said touching the bruise on my cheek.

"Then lets go inside." I said walking towards the door.

"After you." two-Bit did a little bow.

I laughed then rolled my eyes at him. When we walked in, Darry and Soda were making breakfast while Emma, Ponyboy, and Johnny were talking on the couch. "How are you feeling Sophie?" Soda asked when he saw me walk inside.

"A little banged up, but other then that, I'm fine." I told him as I sat on the floor, resting my back against Ponyboy's legs. I looked up at Ponyboy and he gave me a quick smile, and I smiled back. Just then, Steve and Dally walked inside. Steve sat on the floor and Dally sat in the recliner.

"Hey Dally." Emma said smiling.

Dally did a small smile back. "Hey Emma."

"Those two are perfect together." I thought to myself.

Emma looked at me and eyed my clothes, I'm still wearing the ones from last night. "Sophie, we should head home."

"Why?" I asked.

"To get you out of bloodstained clothes." Emma said while helping me up.

"That's a good idea." I realized. 'We'll see you guys later."

"See you guys later." Dally said.

"Be safe." Darry added in.

"We will." I said.

We finally got out of the house and were walking back towards our house in the middle class area. "Oh yea." Emma realized, pulling something out of her pocket. "You dropped this yesterday." Emma handed me my pocket knife.

"Oh my God! Thank you!" I eagerly took it and put it back into my pocket. We finally reached our house and we stopped at the front porch. "What will mom say?" I asked nervous, remembering what Richard did.

Emma took a big breath and walked inside, me in tow. Instead of mom yelling at us, she was crying at the kitchen table. "Mom?" Emma asked.

When mom saw us, she ran up to us and hugged us. "I'm so sorry!" mom said through sobs.

"What happened?" I asked her.

My mom responded, "You girls were right, I should have never betrayed your father. So I broke it off with Richard." Mom hugged us again. Mom finally realized, "Sophie! What happened to you!" Mom asked.

"Um." I tried to think about what to say to her.

Emma came to my rescue. "She was jumped by some boys. But she's fine."

"Right." I agreed.

"When you two didn't come home last night, I got really worried. I was about to go out looking for you. But I figured you guys just went over to your friend's house." Mom told us.

"Yea that's where we went." I lied. Emma always told me that I'm a great liar. "I'm just going to go upstairs and get dressed, then head back to the guy's house." I said as I walked up the stairs. When I got to my room, I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I wiped off my makeup and only put on a little bit. I then looked at my clothes. I saw the tear where the knife cut me. "I loved this jacket." I complained. I went back to my room and once again raided my closet. I pulled out my black-faded-white t-shirt, blue jeans, and my beaten up tan leather jacket. I also grabbed my belt and put on my belt buckle I won at the rodeo back home. I just washed the blood off of my converse and left them on. I balled up my old cut up tank top and leather jacket and I walked back downstairs. "Ready to go." I told Emma walking towards the door.

"Ok, lets go." Emma said following me.

"Sophie, you have your pocket knife, right?" My mom asked.

I pulled it out of my pocket. "Yup." My mom nodded.

After about 5 minutes, we stopped at a convenience store. Emma told me to look around. I did, I was walking up an isle close to the back when I spotted the knife section. I thought about getting one for Emma. I saw a pocket knife I thought she would like. It had a pearl handle with a 6-inch silver blade. When no one was looking, I slid the knife into the inside pocket of my jacket, so no one would notice. I then joined Emma back at the cashier. Emma paid for the two candy bars she bought and as we were walking out, I slid my trashed clothes into the garbage can. We were walking to the Curtis' house when I stopped her. "What's up?" Emma asked me.

I gave her a small grin when I pulled out the knife and gave it to her. "Merry early Christmas." I told Emma as I slid the blade into her hand.

"You stole this!?" Emma almost flipped.

"You have to protect yourself somehow! What if the socs jump you again." I told her.

I expected Emma to argue with me, but she smiled and put the knife into her back pocket. On our way to the Curtis's house, she took it back out and was looking at the blade and handle. We finally reached the house around noon. We walked in and the others were playing cards around the coffee table. "Where'd you get the blade?" Steve asked, looking at us.

"Sophie got it for me." Emma told him, putting the knife back in the her pocket.

Pony looked at me. "By got, do you mean stole?"

I sarcastically put my hand over my heart. "You know me so well." Pony rolled his eyes at me.

"Nice kid." Dally said, "Can I see it?"

Emma handed him the blade. "Nice blade Em." Dally said passing back the knife.

"Sophie, Emma, it's Saturday, do you guys want to play football?" Darry asked, holding the football.

"Sure." We both said at the same time.

We all ran to the park. "Who's picking teams?" Two-Bit asked.

Soda said, "How about the ladies."

Emma rolled her eyes at him. "Sure. I'll pick first."

"Dally." Sophie chose next.

"Pony."

"Soda."

"Two-Bit."

"Darry."

"Steve."

"Johnny."

We both alternate picking the teams. So on Emma's team were Dally, Soda, Darry, and Johnny; and on my team were Pony, Two-Bit and Steve. Emma's team had first possession. Darry called out the play. "Ready, set, hike!" Dally snapped the ball to Darry, and Darry threw the ball to Soda, who was tackled by Steve. "Hike!" Darry yelled again and this time, he through the ball to Emma and ran it in for a touchdown. "Touchdown!" Darry screamed.

Johnny spoke up. "7-0."

My team has possession of the ball. Steve was quarterback. "Ready, set, hike!" As Steve said that I ran to catch the ball. Steve through it to me and I jumped and caught it, but was tackled by Johnny at the 5 yard-line.

"Nice tackle, Johnnycake." Two-Bit smacked him on the back playfully.

The next play, Steve threw the ball to Two-Bit who caught it in the end zone. By the end of the game, the score was 21-14, my team. Dally pulled out a cigarette. "So the team with the fewest players won the game."

"You never underestimate my sister." Emma said smiling at me. I laughed. We finally arrived back at the Curtis' house. "You girls staying for dinner?" Darry asked.

"Sure." Emma and I said simultaneously.

Soda looked at Emma and I. "Good, we're having spaghetti."

We all got our food and sat down in the family room. "So Sophie. Do you have another story about Emma buring food." Two-Bit asked.

I smirked at him. "Which one." Emma stifled a laugh.

"Any one." Two-Bit responded.

"Yea so once, about sometime last month, mom put Emma in charge of making dinner, so she _tried_ to make spaghetti." I emphasized the word 'try.' "She had the water boiling with the spaghetti inside and she 'had' to take a phone call. So she walked away. When she came back, there was no spaghetti, just a floating pile of ashes. We didn't want mom to find out, so we hid the evidence and ran to the diner to get fries and burgers." I told the gang. All 9 of us burst out laughing.

"That's why you never trust me to make food." Emma said, taking another bite of spaghetti.

Ponyboy came around and collected the dishes and then Two-Bit got up and brought back a chocolate cake that Darry made. Two-Bit sloppily handed out pieces to all of us and all nine of us downed the cake pretty fast. After we all finished eating, the boys sat down to play poker and Emma and I watched. Around 11, my eyes got droopy and I fell asleep on Emma's shoulder. All the guys spent the night as well. As morning crept over the horizon, I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I suddenly got dizzy and almost dropped the cup, but due to my quick reflexes, I caught it. I shakely set it down on the counter and leaned up against the counter, with ragged breathing. My eyes turned gold. "I have to get out." I said my myself. I sloppily wrote a note telling Emma where I went. I silently opened the front door and transformed into my wolf form. I looked back into the house and I instantly took off into the woods at full speed.

Emma's POV*

I woke up when Two-Bit came crashing in. "No need to fear, Two-Bit is here!" Two-Bit said.

I then heard a thump, and an "ow." from upstairs. Sodapop fell onto the floor. Sodapop, Ponyboy, and Darry then came in glaring at Two-Bit.

"Where's Sophie?" Ponyboy asked.

'Sophie will be sad she missed the chance to see her crush shirtless' I smirked to myself. "I don't know." I told him, looking around.

"We could read this note that she left." Johnny stated the obvious as he reached across the coffee table and handed it to me.

I smirked at him and grabbed the note from his hands. "Had to go for a run. Be back soon." I read.

"So she's fine." Pony said relieved.

I figured I'd tease Pony a little. "Hey Ponyboy? Why are you so interested in where my sister is?" I smirked at him.

Pony's cheeks got red. "Well, I um…" Pony faltered to find words.

I laughed. "Pony, I'm joking."

Nightshadow's POV*

'I just had to get out of the house.' I thought to myself. 'A wolfblood trapped in a building for too long is never a good idea.' "Well since I'm out here, I could go hunting." I said. I sniffed the ground until I picked up a scent of a deer. I followed the trail for about 5 minutes until I saw the deer by a stream. I crouched down low and stalked towards it. When I was really close, I pounced, bringing the deer down instantly, I then bit the deer's neck, severing the jugular vien, killing it instantly. I then ate the carcass. When I was done, I literally felt stuffed. I walked over to the stream and rinsed my mouth out of all the blood, I got it the best I could, they were hardly stained red. I then look off back to the Curtis' house. I got up on their porch and transformed, and walked in.

Sophie's POV*

"Hey guys." I said as I walked in, hoping they won't notice the blood on my teeth, good thing they didn't.

"Where were you?" Two-Bit asked when he came back into the family room with a cake and beer.

"Nowhere, just out and about." I told him innocently. He shrugged as he turned on Mickey Mouse.

"Good you back." Dally said standing up. "Follow me."

I shrugged as we both walked outside. "What's up?" I asked.

"The gang thinks I've gone soft." Dally said while lighting up a cigarette.

I lit one too. "Well you have, for my sister." Dally eyed my cigarette. "What, you don't know everything about me. Don't tell Emma."

He smirked. "Don't worry I won't. The thing is, I know I have. So what does Emma like?"

I smirked at him. Well, she likes action-packed movies, chocolate, and rodeos."

"She ever been to any rodeos?" Dally asked, taking a drag.

I copied him by also taking a drag. "Yea, she came to all of mine."

Dally was shocked. "You ride in rodeos? I do too! What events?" Dally asked.

I stomped on the butt of my cigarette. "I barrel race and I am on the Fox Rangers Trick Riding team at the stables. I also occasionally do team roping too. You?"

"I bull ride." Dally told me.

"Emma won't like that." I told him.

Dally grinded the butt of his cigarette under his heel. "What do you mean?" Dally asked getting a little mad, But I ignored the anger.

"One of Emma's best friends, Jacob O'brian, was killed when he was bull riding. The bull tossed him and then stomped on him, shattered rib cage, multiple concussions, and one of his ribs pierced his lungs, killing him instantly." I told him as I remembered the accident.

"Emma come here!" Dally called through the door.

Emma walked next to him. "What's up."

Dally took a deep breath. "Emma, do you want to come with me to the rodeo this weekend?" Dally expected her to reject, but she said yes. The two shared a smile and Emma walked back inside.

"You break my sister's heart, I'll break you." I said as I playfully punched Dally in the arm.

"Shut the fuck up." Dally said looking at me.

Dally asked an unexpected question. "You own a horse? For the rodeo."

"Two. I board them at the stables. They're both geldings. The one I use for barrel racing and roping is a chestnut quarter horse named Traveler and my trick riding horse is a palomino quarter named Trickster." I told him.

"That's cool." He said.

"Yea, it is." I said as I walked back inside.

 **Well after a long time, there is chapter 5. I hope you liked it. Please review. I also lied, I said that school would start after this chapter, but now it will start after the next chapter. I promise. Again, please review and feel free to message me ideas for future episodes. StarWarrior...Signing out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! I really hope you like this chapter. I changed up a few sentences in the last chapter, so now it basically says that Sophie barrel races and trick rides now instead of back in Cincinnati. Please review! Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.**

Emma and I were at the stables putting Traveler and Trickster's tack into the team's trailer. After we put the tack into the trailer, Emma asked me if she could groom the horses. "Yea sure. I'm going to find mine and Trickster's costume."

"Ok." Emma went to the tack room and found my grooming supplies. She then went into Traveler's stall and began to groom him. She would soon do the same for trickster.

I went to the costume room for the trick riders. "Where are they?" I whispered. "Yes!" I said as I found them. My costume was a two-piece held together by a bedazzled belt that has the stable logo on it. My costume top is white with purple zebra stripes with purple, shiney frills hanging from the arms. The right arm is long sleeve and the left side has a tank top arm. The bottoms are purple with white zebra stripes in three seperate places and wraps snuggly in place around my ankles, and my black paddock boots. The belt is on top of a thick wave of silver. Trickster's costume is a purple bridle, white breastplate with purple, shiney frills coming from it. Along with a purple fly mask with white zebra stripes coming up the sides and two stripes to form a 'T' on the forehead, and purple polo wraps. I grabbed everything and also put it in the tack room inside of the trailer.

Emma and my friend Ash were loading Trickster and Traveler into the trailer.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Ash asked me.

"Not yet, I'm going to go change into my barrel racing outfit." I said as I walked towards the bathroom. When I locked myself in a stall, I put on my white button up shirt and my black breaches. I then walked out again. "Lets hit the road."

Me, Emma, Ash, and Evelyn all got into the 1st trailer while Kate, Kirin, Ella, and Kaitlyn got into the 2nd trailer.

1st Trailer* Sophie's POV*

"You guys want to play anything?" I asked sitting down with a deck of cards.

"Sure." Evelyn said. "What game do you have in mind?"

"How about Temps?" Emma asked.

"Sure." Ask said. "How about...me and Emma, and Evelyn and Sophie.

"Lets go partner." I told Evelyn as we moved to figure out our signs and trade cards.

We were playing for about 30 minutes when we quit. Evelyn got up and went to the back window. "Girl come here. There's a Mr. Hottie right behind us." Evelyn said. All four of us crowded the window.

'I'm so glad this is a blackout window' I thought to myself 'that means he can't see us staring at him.' "Wait!" I said suddenly. "Oh my god! Emma!" I shook her arm.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Look and see who it is!" I told her.

"I don't...wait...is that Dally?" Emma asked me, still looking through the window.

'Bingo" I mouthed to her.

"Who is this Dally character?" Ash smirked at Emma.

"Dally is Emma's boyfriend." I told the other girls.

Evelyn and Ash shrieked and giggled with excitement. "How'd you end up with such a hottie Emma." Ash giggled.

"Dally is not my boyfriend!" Emma yelled playfully.

"Why is he following us?" Evelyn smirked.

"Because he's competing in the rodeo too. He's doing bull riding, and after that he and Sophie are doing team roping." Emma told us three.

"Lucky." Evelyn.

"I wish I could bang him." Ash said. "Did I just say that out loud?!"

We all smirked and nodded. "Wait look, there's more in the car!" Evelyn pointed out.

"Who? I thought it was just him." Emma said.

"If you would shut up, I'll find out who." I sighed walking towards the window. "It looks like...Dally and Darry in the front seat. Two-Bit in the back seat with...possibly Soda and Steve. I kinda see Johnny's face, so Pony is there somewhere. SO maybe the whole gang?" I told Emma.

"Girls, we're here." Mrs. Sinta told us over the P.A.

"Finally, I can get out and see the guys." I said to no one in particular.

"Same." Emma said.

"You have to introduce us." Ash begged.

"I don't see why not." i said as the trailer came to a full stop. All four of us came out and we waited for the guys. The whole gang walked through the gates about 5 minutes later.

"Hey girls." Soda called.

"Hey Soda." Emma said walking up to them, with me in tow, and Ash and Evelyn in tow behind me.

"Who're they." Steve said motioning to Ash and Evelyn.

"Guys, this is Ash and Evelyn, my friends from the trick riding team. Ash, Evelyn, meet Dally, Darry, Sodapop, Ponyboy, Johnny, Steve, and Two-Bit." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you girls" Darry said.

"Sophie, Ash, Evelyn. Unload you horses!" Mrs. Sinta yelled.

"Coming!" We all yelled back.

"See you boys later." Ash said and blushed.

I stopped and turned around. "Emma can you help me unloading the horses?"

"Yea sure." I said. "Bye Dally."

Dally smiled. "Bye Em."

I was waiting by the trailer for Emma to finally get here. Ash and Evelyn were waiting too. "So what do you think of the guys?" Emma asked Ash and Evelyn.

"You never said you are friends with such hotties!" Evelyn said. "Steve is so cute!"

"And I think Soda is so adorable!" Ash said, blushing.

"Yea well they both have girlfriends." Emma said.

I cut in. "but one rule, stay away from Dally and Ponyboy."

Ash gave us a funny look. "Why?"

"They're ours." I smirked, motioning to Emma and I.

"Girls!" Mrs. Sinta screamed again.

"We're getting them!" Ash yelled back.

I opened up the latch and let the ramp fall onto the dusty road. We each unloaded our own horse. Ash got her dark bay quarter mare named Midnight. Evelyn unloaded her dapple grey quarter stallion named Thunder. And Emma and I unloaded Traveler and Trickster. We tied all four horses to the side rings on the trailer. "I'll be right back. I have to sign up for my events." I said as I ran to Dally.

I ran up to Dally. "Lets sign up." he nodded.

We walked up to signups.

"Event." The signup person asked.

"Bull riding." Dally smirked.

"Name." The signup person asked again.

"Uh, Dallas Winston." Dally responded.

"Age." The signup person asked the third question.

"17." Dally said.

He expected us to walk away but we didn't. "2nd event?" He asked. We both nodded.

"Team roping." I said.

"Names." he said.

"Dallas Winston and Sophie Manchester." Dally told him.

"Ages." The signup person asked, very bored.

"17 and 16." I had to lie about my age so I can compete with Dally.

"Horses?" The signup person asked.

"I have to ride a Rodeo horse. Dally said.

"And I'm riding my own horse, Traveler." I told the signup person. The man grunted as he wrote our info down on the signup sheet. Dally walked away since he wasn't needed anymore.

"I have a 2nd event." I told the signup person.

"Ev…" he tried to start.

"Barrel racing, Sophie Winchester, 16, my horse horse: Traveler." I said all at once.

He nodded at me slowly and I walked away. I was walking back towards the trailers when Ash grabbed me and pulled my there faster. "Slow down Cowgirl!" I exclaimed.

Ash and Evelyn were already in their trick riding outfits. "I still have team Roping before Trick riding." They both nodded, but handed me glitter and sparkles. A sly grin spread across my face. All 3 of us were glittering up our horses right now to match our assorted color. Mine's purple, Ash's is red, and Evelyn's is green. After the horses were done, we began to tack up our horses. "What's the event order?" I asked Evelyn when I was grooming Trickster.

"The ones that we and your friend are in, it goes: Bull riding, steer wrestling, calf roping, team roping, Rodeo Queen, Rodeo Clown, Trick Riding, pole bending, them barrel racing." Evelyn said while braiding Thunder's mane. We were all grooming our horses and Emma was grooming Traveler. I put on Trickster's purple saddle pad and white trick riding saddle. I wrapped the purple leg wraps around his hocks. I took off Trickster's halter and slipped on his purple and white fly mask. I then put on his white bridle on over the mask. I took his purple frilly breastplate and attached it to his saddle.

"You two coming to the practice arena?" Ash asked as her and Evelyn were about to lead their horses to the practice arena.

"Dally is up soon, we were going to watch him. Hey can one of you take Trickster to the arena?" I asked.

"Yea sure." Ash said as she grabbed Trickster's reins and Ash and Evelyn lead all three horses to the practice arena. I had Emma tack up Traveler, so he's ready to go. My rope is already attached to Traveler's horn. Our barn watcher is here to make sure no one takes anything from the riders, so I feel comfortable about leaving Traveler here alone.

"Come on." Emma grabbed my arm.

"Ok, ok I'm coming." I said.

We went to the bleachers and found the guys. "Hey guys." I said as I sat next to Pony.

"Hey" Soda waved as he was eating popcorn.

"Is Dally in the chute?" Emma asked, sitting next to me.

"Not yet." Two-Bit said. "He should be after this rider though."

The announcer called forward the next rider, he got on top of the bull and nodded his head. He gate was opened and the bull was buck maliciously. The rider stayed on for about 5 seconds before he was thrown thrown off. He immediately got up and jumped over the fence while the rodeo clown was trying to get the bull's attention.

"Next up in the chute is a commoner, Dallas Winston, riding Tombstone." The announcer called. The whole crowd gasped.

"Whose Tombstone?" Johnny asked.

"The meanest bull in the entire circuit." Emma responded, keeping her eyes on Dally the entire time. I saw Dally nod his head and the bull was already trying to buck off Dally. Dally stayed on the longest with 9 seconds before he was thrown off. He hit his head hard on the ground and didn't move for half a second. I felt Emma squeeze my leg really hard but I didn't care. All the guys were holding their breath too. Dally finally got up and nearly missed being gored by the bull. He ran to the fence and began to climb it. The workers pulled him over to the other side of the fence. Dally looked at the bull and he was staring at Dally.

The doctors rushed towards Dally to make sure if he is ok. "So..." Dally asked with his arms crossed, irritated.

"Do you feel any pain Mr. Winston?" The doctor asked.

"No! Am I fucking ok!" Dally yelled at the doctor.

the doctor finished looking him over. "yes Mr. Winston, you are ok." Dally walked away.

The announcer called, "Mr. Winston is ok. He will be able to compete in his later events."

All 8 of us exhaled at once. About 5 minutes after Dally walked away, he came up and sat next to Emma.

"Dally thank god you ok!" Ema almost hugged him, but didn't.

"See doll, I'm tough." Dally smiled. He then did something we wanted to do for a long time. He leaned in and kissed Emma, and Emma kissed back. They pulled back and the gang was cheering and whooping. Emma and Dally smiled at each other.

"Sophie, we should go practice." Dally said standing up.

"You sure you don't want to stay a little longer." I smirked at him.

"Shut up." dally began to walk away. I rolled my eyes at him.

"See you guys later." I said.

""Good luck." the whole gang said.

We stopped back at the trailer and I untied Traveler and we went to the roping practice arena. We practiced for about 45 minutes when all team ropers were called to the chutes. Dally and I were second last. They finally called us to the chutes.

"Next up in the chutes are Dallas Winston on Star and Sophie Manchester on Traveler." the announcer called. My team was by the gates cheering me on and I can hear Soda in the stands. Dally looks at me and I to him. I nod my head and the steer is released. Traveler immediately takes off after the steer. Dally right next to me, we are both swinging our ropes. I throw mine perfectly over the steer's head and Dally gets the steer's back hoof. He back up our horses until the steer fell down on the dirt. "And time with 7.492 seconds. That's enough to out them into first place." I rode by Dally and gave him a high five. The stands roared with applause.

Dally and I rode out of the arena. "Did you see you Traveler just took off after the steer, I wasn't even ready when we took off." I yelled excitedly.

He put his finger to my mouth. "You talk too much."

I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Sorry I'm excited." Knowing me and how I can't keep a straight face, I began to laugh, Dally gave a few chuckles.

"Sophie we have to practice!" Kaitlyn yelled through the fence.

"Coming. Cya later." I waved bye. "Oh tell the others I said hi. And that I could hear Soda from the chutes."

"Ya ya." Dally waved me off, and I gave him the middle finger. He rolled his eyes at me. Emma was also there with my team waiting to take Traveler.

"Can you take Traveler so I can finish practicing with Trickster?" I asked as Emma reached for Traveler's reins.

"Yea sure. Can I ride him back?" Emma asked.

"I don't care." I said walking off towards the practice arena. When I got there, I saw Trickster, tied to the fence, looking asleep. I can over and patted him on the neck. He startled awake a jumped a bit. "Sorry buddy." I said laughing. I untied him and mounted him and rode him around in a canter in the inner circle before I tried my tricks.

My team was practicing so we all lined up in a row to take our turns doing tricks. Since there are only 7 of us on the team, most of us got to go at least 3 times. We each have to be able to do at least 4 tricks. I can do more than 4.  
"Kate, your up." Mrs. Sinta called. Kate rode around the ring doing the Apache Hideaway.

"Very good. Ash, your next." Mrs. Sinta said. Ash did the Cossack Drag.

We all got through our rotations and it was time for us to go out and perform.

Riding Arena*

"Next event is...The Fox Rangers Trick Riders!" the announcer announced. As soon as he said that, all 7 of us rode out and galloped around the arena. Our volunteers stood with a frilly rope as our passage. "There is Kate Humfrey doing the Apache Hideaway." He waited until Kate left the arena to announce the next rider. "And next is Ash Borton doing the Cossack Drag. These riders are very talented and work year long to perfect these dangerous tricks. There is Evelyn Randall doing the Shoulder Stand." We were all called at least 2-3 times. On the last rotation, eventually everyone was called except for me. "Up next is Sophie Manchester doing the Hippodrome. Look at her go! The Hippodrome is the most dangerous stunt there is on the Trick Riding circuit. But for the last trick, we have two riders who have worked all year to perfect this trick. Lets put our hands together for Sophie Manchester and Ash Borton with the Double Hippodrome." When we were announced, Ash and I rode out on our horses. I stood up and so did Ash. Ash then put her foot into the back loop of my saddle and jumped over. Ash had her hand on my should to help her balance, but were doing the Double Hippodrome and the crowd was going wild. 'Well there you have it folks, the Fox Rangers Trick Riders!" When we ended the ride, we all congratulated each other and we untacked our horses and loaded them into the trailers.

Emma still has Traveler tacked up, so that's good. I untied him and headed to the barrel racing tent. Afterwards, I met up with the guys and the volunteers took Traveler, untacked him, and put him into the trailer with the other horses.

"You did amazing!'' Pony said as he ran up and hugged me.

"Yea I could have done better if those soc girls, Cherry and Marcia weren't tryin to throw we off my game. Didn't work though. First place." I said proudly.

"That was some pretty sweet riding there kid." Dally said as he lit up a cigarette.

As much as I love to smoke, I had to call Dally off. "Dally you can't smoke near the horses."

"Why not Doll." Dally asked with his arms crossed. Emma elbowed him and glared at him. Dally rolled his eyes, and grinded up the butt under his heel.

Mrs. Sinta came up to me. "Sophie, Emma, it's time to go."

I gave her a thumbs up. "Cya guys when we get back to Tulsa." I said as I walked back towards the trailer, Emma followed me.

When all the horses and supplies were loaded into the tack room, all 8 girls got into the trailer they came in on and we drove home.

"This will be a long 2 hours." I said as I yawned.

"Ash snuck up on me. "How about M.F.K!" she shouted into my ear.

I glared at her. "You know I can't refuse."

Me, Emma, Evelyn, and Ash, all sat at the table.

"Ok, Sophie." Ash picked me. "Ponyboy, Sodapop, Darry."

I mentally groaned. "M. Soda, F. Pony, and K. Darry."

I asked Evelyn. "Soda, Steve, Dally."

I hate you." is what she said to me.

"M. Soda, F. Dally, K. Steve."

We were about to go onto the third round when Mrs. Sinta came in over the P.A. "You girls know this is a two way feed, so we can hear what you're saying. Play a different game."

"Fine." We all groaned.

"How about Poker?" I asked.

"Why not." Ash said. We played all the way home. When we got back to the stables, it was around 10 at night. All the tack rooms in the trailer were emptied and put onto their correct racks in the stable tack rooms. Then we unloaded the horses and put them in their stall for the night. Emma and I then walked all the way home.

"Finally, you girls are home. How was the rodeo?" My mom asked.

"It was fun." I yawned. "Won a new halter for Trickster and won 2 new belt buckles."

"Cool. Now you two, get to bed." Mom commanded as she pointed to the stairs.

"Night mom." Emma said.

"Night Emma. Night Sophie." Mom said. I waved to her.

"Night Em." I said as I opened up my door.

"Night Soph." Emma said as she opened up her door. We both got into our pajamas and got into bed. I turned off the lights and put my belt buckles on my nightstand.

I looked out the window and mumbled, "night greaser gang." And I slowly drifted to sleep.

 **There was chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed. I hope I got the events and the tricks right, I'm not really sure. Please review. I would also like some more reviews. I am also taking suggestions for events to happen in the future chapters. The next chapter the characters will be back in school, yay! (hint the sarcasm) But Johnny will get jumped in the VERY near future, probably in the 8, 9, or 10 chapter. So BYE!**

 **StarWarrior...signing off!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to chapter 7! I hope you like it! Please review and feel free to message me any time. So this chapter involves the most boring thing ever...school. So...yea. Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

"Sophie. Wake up." mom kept on shaking me.

I sleepily waved her off. "Five more minutes?"

"Nope." Mom ripped the blankets off of me and I was suddenly met with the very cold air.

"Cold." I shattered, rubbing my arms. "What time even is it?" I asked.

"6." Mom replied going through my closet.

"Why did you wake me up this early." I asked, still half asleep.

"First day of school!" mom yelled a little too excited.

"Uh." I collapsed back onto my bed.

Mom left my room and I went to my closet. 'It's too early for this.' I thought to myself. After about 5 minutes, I grabbed my Fox Hunters white t-shirt, my black jeans, and I was looking for my leather jacket. "Emma, do you know where my leather jacket is?" I shouted.

"It's gone. Remember?" Emma shouted back.

'Right.' I said to myself. I grabbed my black, red, and white plaid button-up shirt and put it on over my shirt. I left the shirt unbuttoned. I then put on my converse and ran downstairs. Emma was already downstairs eating breakfast.

"Morning." Emma said, after eating a pancake.

"Hi. You didn't make these right?" I asked jokingly.

She glared at me. "No, mom did."

"Good." I grabbed a pancake and sat down at the table. I finished it and ran upstairs. I brushed my hair and let it fall just above my waist. I gelled it back so it won't be in my face. I then brushed my teeth and ran back downstairs. "Where's Emma?" I asked mom as I got downstairs.

"I'm right here." Emma said walking down the stairs, pulling on her black combat boots. "Lets go."

"Have a good day!" mom shouted as Emma and I walked out the door.

"Curtis' house?" I asked.

"No, lets get to school to get our schedules." Emma said walking on the sidewalk.

"Fine." I sulked. I wanted to see Ponyboy before school. We finally got to school and met up with Ponyboy, Johnny, Steve, and Two-Bit outside on the lawn.

"Morning ladies." Two-Bit said.

"Hey Two-Bit." Emma said, smiling.

"Hey Pony." I said walking over to him.

"Hey Sophie." Pony smiled.

"I can't believe it's only been three months since we met you guys." I said.

"I know. It feels so long long ago." Emma said sitting down.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her back up. "Schedules." I reminded her.

"Right." She said. "We have to go get our schedules. See you guys later." Emma and I walked towards the front of the school.

"Why don't we come with you guys?" Johnny asked.

I shrugged. "Sure." So all 6 of us walked down to the principal's office to get Emma and my schedules. On the way down, Emma and I both got looks from the socs and greasers, but we ignored them. When we got there, Emma and I walked in.

"Can I help you?" the principle asked us.

"We just enrolled and we need our schedules." I said.

"Ok names." The principle pulled out a checklist.

"Emma and Sophie Manchester." Emma told him.

"Ah, yes, here you are. Sophie a freshman and Emma a Sophomore." The principle checked off our names. "Well I am Mr. Shank, your principle and here are your schedules." Mr. Shank handed us our schedules.

"Thank you." Emma and I said before walking out.

We showed our schedules to the other guys. "Well you each have every class with at least one of us." Steve said.

"Sophie. You have the 1st and 3rd bell with me and Johnny. 2nd with Two-Bit. 4th with Steve, and 5th with all of us." Ponyboy told me.

"Sweet." I said.

Steve looked at Emma's schedule. "Emma you have 1st and 2nd with me. 3rd with Ponyboy and Johnny, 4th with Two-Bit, than 5th bell is all 6 of us." The bell then rang. We all went our separate ways.

I had science first with Ponyboy and Johnny. We all walked in and immediately all eyes were on Ponyboy and I. We followed Johnny to the back of the room. I sat my stuff on the floor and sat down in between Pony and Johnny.

"Well class, welcome back. I hope you enjoyed your summer break. Now I will feed information to you all year long. We first, let's welcome the freshman. There's two in this class; Ponyboy Curtis and Sophie Manchester." the teacher, Mrs. Petersburg, said. All eyes were on us.

A red head looked directly at me. "Wait, you're the girl from the rodeo a few weeks ago who's on the trick riding team, right?"

"That's me." I answered her. "Well your distractions to get me off of my game during the barrel racing event obviously failed because I came home with the first place belt buckle." I smirked at her. She huffed at turned away.

"Class! This is not the time to discuss rodeos." Mrs. Petersburg talked loudly. After 45 minutes of that class, I could finally leave. I joined up with Two-Bit and class was basically the same, the teacher calling me out and was asked about the rodeo once again by Marcia. I told her the same thing I told Cherry. After that class, I went back to find Ponyboy and Johnny. Emma was also in our class too. After the first 3 bells were over, we met up with the rest of the guys and we hopped in Steve's truck and drove to the DX for lunch.

It was also Soda's lunch break, so he joined us as well. Soda all gave us burgers and fries. Emma, Pony, Johnny, and I were in the bed of Steve's truck, while Steve, Soda, and Two-Bit were leaning up against the truck. "So why can't we eat in the cafeteria?" I asked, taking I bite from my burger.

"The greasers just never do. You stay one day in there, you'll see why the greasers eat out at lunch." Steve said, also eating his burger.

"I'd like to not find out what happens." Emma said.

"Good idea." Ponyboy said, finishing his burger. We all finished our burgers and fries, and we drove back to school.

When we got back, we all split and went to class. Steve and I walked together since we are in the same class. We just climbed 3 flights of stairs to get to the right floor. I mentally groaned as we had to pass a large group of soc boys to get to class. Steve and I hurried by, him in front, and I trailing behind him. One of the socs reached out and grabbed my wrist. I tried to yank it back, but his grip tightened. I turned around and two soc boys were struggling to hold back Steve. "Well. So your the new greaser in town." the soc said.

"Let go of me Eric." I growled, not showing any fear at all.

"And why would I do that." Eric said pulling me closer to him. With my enhanced hearing, I could hear Steve struggling to get past the other socs.

I pulled out my pocket knife and flicked up the blade. "So you won't end up on an operating table."

I saw nothing in his eyes. "I call your bluff." Eric laughed.

I smirked. I put the tip of the blade on his stomach. 'Still calling my bluff?" I growled again. Eric looked at me for what felt like an eternity. He finally let go of my wrist and shoved past me. He then signalled the other two to let Steve go. They did and Steve and I walked away.

"Would you have stabbed him?" Steve asked, looking at me as I put my blade in my back pocket.

"I'm not sure. If it came down to our safety, then yes, I would have used it." I looked at Steve.

Steve sighed as we walked into class. "Looks who's here."

I walked in front of him and saw Bob Shelton. My I first saw him, my blood began to boil and my eyes turned gold. I began to walk towards him. "I'm gonna kill him." I murmured. I then felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I looked up and it was Steve. He pointed to his eyes. I mentally groaned as I calmed down.

(the gang always looked out for me so the wolf wouldn't show, but if it did, they knew exactly what to do.)

Steve and I took our seats in the back of the room. I passed Bob. He looked at me.

"You!" Bob yelled jumping out of his seat. The class turned their attention towards us. Steve was backing me up, and the other greasers in that class were walking towards us to help if a fight started, while the socs were all backing up Bob. "I still have a bone to pick with you." Bob pointed at me.

"And I still want to kill you." I growled at him.

"And why would you want to do that." Bob said in a threatening tone.

"It's the least I can do after you chained me up in your basement." I smirked at him. I could tell the other greasers were glaring at Bob since he not only did that to another greaser, but a greaser girl.

"Does Sam know you're here?" Bob crossed his arms.

"He should, since he's the one who tried to kill me." I barked at him.

"Yea because your a traitor to your original gang. The White Tigers." Bob was expecting the other greasers to react, but they didn't.

"They already know. Dally told Tim, who told his gang. They're on my side." I smirked at him again.

'What is going on in here!" The teacher finally came in and ended the battle.

"Go sit down now!" The teacher yelled. She did introductions and once again, she pointed me out as being a freshman. When Steve and I left, Bob tried to trip me, but i tripped him instead. I laughed as he fell face first onto the floor. He got up and glared at me and I walked away. We met up with the others outside, because that is where 6th bell would be until it got colder.

"How was class with Steve?" Two-Bit joked.

"It was...interesting." I said sitting down on the ground, with my arms supporting me from behind.

Steve said, "the teacher came 20 minutes late, Sophie and Bob looked like they were about to rip each other's heads off, and Mr. Patterton yelled at us the rest of class."

"Well that's…" Two-Bit didn't finish.

"Ow!" I yelped as I held my arm. I looked behind me and saw that Bob was holding a bloody switchblade. My eyes widened as I looked at my arm. I had a nasty gash that burned. I winced.

The others saw it happen. Steve, Two-Bit, Ponyboy, and Johnny immediately stood up and confronted Bob. When the boys were confronting Bob, Emma was looking at my arm. She looked through her backpack to find what she was looking for, a mini first aid kit. She pulled out a small bottle of rubbing alcohol to clean the wound and gauze and gauze tape. She got out a cotton ball and soaked it in the alcohol. "This may sting." Emma warned, I nodded. Emma placed the cotton ball on my cut and rubbed it clean. I hissed in pain. Emma finally put the gauze onto the wound and taped it in place. Emma the put the alcohol and gauze tape back into her backpack.

Steve's POV*

I looked behind Sophie, and Bob was walking towards us, since he's in our 6th bell as well. In one fluid motion, before anyone could stop him, Bob pulled out his switchblade, bent over, and slashed Sophie's arm. I immediately jumped up and so did Two-Bit, Ponyboy, and Johnny when we saw what Bob did to Sophie's arm. All four of us confronted him. I stood in front of him with my arms crossed and Two-Bit, Johnny, and Ponyboy has their blades in their hands. I was really mad. I just stared at him, and he just stared at me.

"Like the cut I gave your friend there." Bob laughed pointing to Sophie.

That made me crack. I grabbed his collar , threw him hard on the ground, and cussed him out. I then heard Sophie hiss in pain. I gave Bob my death glare. I then saw the teacher come out of the building. I shoved Bob back to the ground when he stood up, and Two-Bit and I sat back down with the girls. Johnny and Pony glared at him a little longer before joining us again. I looked behind me and I saw Curly and his friends giving their death glare to Bob.

Sophie's POV*

My arm hurt like hell. "It's gonna leave a scar." I said.

"No it won't. It'll heal by tomorrow." Emma told me.

I gave a short laugh. "Not exactly."

Pony looked confused. "What do you mean?"

I looked at all 5 of them. "The injury heals, but it will leave the original scar, just like the one from where Bob stabbed me."

"Why am I just hearing about this now?" Emma asked a little angry. I shrugged.

Just then, the teacher walked up. "Ok class…" after those words, I zoned out. I'm going to guess we went over the boring crap like introducing the freshman and introducing what we will do this year.

"Finally! Freedom." I yelled as we all walked back to Steve's truck.

"It's only been 1 day." Pony laughed.

"Exactly. One day is too much of school." I joked.

Two-Bit slung his arm over my shoulder. "I like this kid." Two-Bit then flashed his toothy grin that made us all laugh.

After the first whole week of school is over. It is finally the weekend, kind of, Friday night. We were eating dinner at the Curtis' house again, all 9 of us.

"Hey guys. Do you have to come over to our house tomorrow and swim?" Emma asked.

"You guys own a pool!?" Soda asked excitedly.

I smiled. "Yep."

Soda said, "well I'm in."

Pony and Johnny both said, "sure."

Darry said, "I don't have to work."

Steve, Two-Bit, and Dally all said, "What time?"

Emma answered. "Around 1-2 in the afternoon."

Dally smiled. "We'll be there."

"Ok." Emma said. "Soph, we should go." Emma told me. We put our dishes in the kitchen. Emma kissed Dally and I said goodbye to Ponyboy before we left. We walked past the Dingo and saw Tim getting thrown out. "What'd you do this time Tim?" I joked.

"Socs." He shrugged. "Curly said that one soc cut your arm up."

"Yea, Bob, but I'm fine. Cya later Tim." I said walking away. We finally made it home to our mom watching TV.

"Mom, we're home!" Emma yelled.

Ok." mom yelled from the family room.

"The guys are also coming over tomorrow to swim." I said.

"Ok." mom said again. Emma shrugged and we both went upstairs. We went to our man cave and sat on the bean bag chairs.

"Mom like totally ignored us." I pointed out to Emma.

"At least she said yes." Emma stated the obvious. "Sophie, change and go to bed." Emma said. We went to our bedrooms and thought what the guys would do tomorrow.

 **Well there is chapter 7! Next chapter is the pool chapter. I hope you enjoyed! Please review and feel free to message me ideas to use for future chapters. So bye! StarWarrior...SIGNING OFF!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again! Welcome back to my story! I hope you like it. Please review and comment ideas for future events within this story. Warning: near the end, there is a small bit of sexual assault. Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.**

It was around 10 when I woke up. I walked downstairs and made myself some lunch. My mom was sitting at the kitchen table reading the news paper. "Morning honey." mom said.

"Morning. Where's Emma?" I asked, eating pizza.

"Still asleep." Mom replied.

"Never the early bird." I mumbled. "Did Allie clean the pool yet?" I asked, pouring myself some milk.

"Not yet. Why?" my mom asked putting down the news paper.

My eyes went wide and I set the cup down on the counter. I ran upstairs and flew open Emma's door. "Emma! Wake up!" I frantically yelled.

"What. The party doesn't start for a few hours." Emma said sleepily.

"Yea well we can't have a pool party if the pool's not clean." I told her.

'What do you mean? Didn't Allie clean the pool?" Emma asked sitting up. I shook my head 'no.' Emma's eyes went huge and she ran downstairs, with me following her. We both ran outside and to the pool house.

'When will we get dressed if we have to clean the pool?" I asked.

"We'll find time." Emma said handing me the vacuum.

I attached the vacuum tube to the actual vacuum and sent it into the deep end. I scrubbed the bottom on the deep end until all of the algae was gone. I then cleaned out the hose and put both pieces into the storage closet. "Emma, how's the chlorine levels?" I asked while I was putting away the vacuum.

"6" Emma answered me. "Should we put in another tablet?"

"No. It's fine for now. If it drops to 3-4, put in a tablet." I told her. She nodded her head.

"How's the temperature?" Emma asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders and went to check the temperature. "Steady at 86."

"Oh, that's perfect." Emma said.

"So snacks are in the pool house. Beer is in the fridge. Elvis is playing over the speakers." I did a mental checklist.

Emma then spiked a beach volleyball into the pool. "Don't forget the floaties." I smirked at her. Emma then threw a bean bag kiwi floatie into the pool, along with a giant blow-up cow I named Bob. (appropriate, right.) "Emma, we have to change." I suddenly grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her back inside.

"Mom, if the boys get here, and we're still upstairs, send them to the backyard, ok?" I didn't exactly wait for an answer.

"Ok!" My mom yelled up the stairs.

Emma and I went to our separate rooms. I put on my black and white printed high halter bikini top with mesh at the top and my black bikini bottoms. I then put on my loose, white tank top and a pair of loose-fitting gym shorts. I went to Emma's door and knocked on her door. 'Emma, you ready yet?" I asked.

I heard Emma unlock her door and she walked out. She was wearing a purple tank top and also a pair of loose-fitting gym shorts. We both had our hair in french braids. We went downstairs and saw that no one was outside. "Mom, are the guys here yet?" I asked.

"Not yet." Just them, the doorbell rang.

We both answered it. "Hey guys." I said after I opened up the door.

"Hey Sophie, hey Emma." Soda said.

"Come in." Emma motioned for the guys to come in.

"your house is huge compared to mine." Pony said in awe.

I smirked at him. "Well we are middle class." Pony rolled his eyes at me.

"Shall we?" Emma asked.

"Sure." the guys said. We led them outside onto the pool deck. I went into the pool house and got towels for Emma and I and I put them on one of the lounge chairs. They guys were taking off their shoes and shirts and tossing them onto the lounge chairs. Emma and I applied sunscreen and put on our sunglasses.

"Why are all of those boys so ripped." I whispered to Emma.

"They're greaser boys, what else did you expect." Emma whispered to me. I shrugged.

I then heard a loud splash, then a laugh. Apparently Steve pushed Soda into the pool, then Soda dragged Steve into the pool. I laughed. Two-Bit had an idea. He snuck up on Ponyboy and Johnny, motioning for Johnny to be quiet. Two-Bit then grabbed Ponyboy and threw him into the pool. Ponyboy then laughed and splashed Two-Bit as he did a cannonball into the pool, the splash barely missing Emma and I. Darry jumped in while Johnny just sat on the edge with him feet in the water. I saw Pony smirk right before he went under, he grabbed Johnny's foot and dragged him in. Johnny let out a startled yelp, but quickly changed into laughter. Dally then walked into the pool house, and came out with a beer in his hands. "How'd he find that." I asked Emma. She shrugged.

Dally got on top of the cow float to drink his beer. "Dally, if you get beer _in_ the pool I'm gonna murder you." Emma warned.

"Ok my darling." Dally mocked, putting his beer on the edge of the pool. Two-Bit and Darry had another bright idea, so they went under the water, went under Dally's floatie, and flipped him off. Dally wanted in the water splashing both of them. Dally was mad, but Two-Bit was cracking up. Dally let out a little smile and relaxed in the pool. Not long after, Johnny, Ponyboy, Steve, and Soda were playing Chicken.

"Sophie, Emma, you guys getting in?" Dally asked, taking another swig of his beer before putting it back on the pool ledge. We shrugged our shoulders. I took off my tank top and shorts and dived into the deep end.

"Come on in Emma. I't nice and warm." I said splashing her. Emma laughed. Emma stood up and took off her clothes, revealing her black and white striped push-up halter bikini top and her black bikini bottoms. I swear for a second I saw Dally go bug eyed at my sister's body. "Emma, flip in." I said. She smiled and did a front flip into the pool. She splashed me, so I splashed her back, but some of the water hit Steve, and he thought it was Soda, so soon a whole splash war erupted.

We were there the whole day, it was around 5 when my mom came into the back yard. "Do you boys want to stay for dinner? I bought pizza." my mom called from the porch.

"Can we Darry, we haven't had pizza in a long time." Pony pleaded.

"Sure." Darry said getting out of the pool, all 8 of us following. My mom put the three pizza boxes of the table near the pool. We all dried off and ate, we were either sitting at the table, or we were sitting on the lounge chairs. We all finished eating and there was no pieces felt. After about 15 minutes of just talking, Soda and Pony were coming up with a plan to get Darry back into the pool. I just laughed a small bit when they whispered their plan to each other. Surprisingly, it actually worked. Not 5 seconds later we heard a slash and then two more splashes as all three Curtis brothers were laughing in the pool. I walked over to the pool ledge and Emma actually pushed me in. I turned and faced her. I splashed her and she got soaked. Dally then snuck up behind Emma and threw her into the pool and then jumped in after her. Two-Bit, Steve, and Johnny followed soon after. Dally was giving Emma a piggyback ride in the pool; Johnny, Ponyboy, Steve, and Soda were once again playing chicken; Two-Bit and Darry were talking; and I was sitting on Bob the Cow. Everything was going great, until now.

Lets just say that I forgot to lock the back gate. It was around 8 and the pool was lit up because of the light under the water. I was relaxing on Bob the Cow with Ponyboy next to me. Dally and Emma were laying on the lounge chairs talking. And Steve, Soda, Darry, and Johnny were all sitting on the steps in the water; and Two-Bit was floating on the kiwi. I then heard the gate open. I immediately sat up and my eyes immediately turned gold. I glanced at Emma, she was the same way, staring at the fence with gold eyes. Emma shrugged and laid back down. "Hey, you ok?" Pony asked.

I looked around to calm my nerves down, and for my eyes to go back to normal. "I'm fine. I just thought I heard the gate open." I said laying back down into Pony's arms. I always felt safe with Ponyboy.

'Well then you better lock your gate next time if you don't want strangers walking into your backyard and seeing girls who barely have on any clothes." A voice said.

Dally immediately stood up. Next thing you know, Dally, Darry, Steve, Soda, Two-Bit, Johnny, and Ponyboy are confronting Bob, with Emma and I behind the guys.

'What are you doing here Bob." Steve said with a firm voice.

"Oh nothing just paying a little visit to the Manchesters." Bob said. Bob looked around Steve. "Is this all you have 7 greasers and two girls. Pathetic." Bob spat. All 9 of us glared at Bob.

"Yea? And where's your army." I said crossing my arms. Right when I said that, about 12 more socs appeared, all ready for a fight. Bob made the first move. He punched Steve right in the nose. Steve doubled back, but punched Bob in the face.

"Emma, Sophie, get out of here!" Darry yelled trying to fight off 3 socs at once.

Emma and I nodded as we ran into the pool house and locked the door. We then sat against the side wall. "Emma, where'd you put our blades?" I asked. She got up and grabbed her blade and my blade from the counter. She handed mine to me. "Thanks." I said as I took it.

Emma sat down next to me. "Hopefully we won't need to use them."

"Emma, our clothes are outside, we can't change." I told her, looking at my wet swimsuit. Before Emma could say anything, we heard someone jiggle the door handle, we didn't dare move. We realized it was a soc when he tried to pick the lock and succeeded at it. It was Eric. He walked over to us and grabbed me by my neck and pulled me up to him.

"Not so tough are you now greaser." he said, smelling like english whiskey.

"Drunk." I barked to his face.

"You know me so well." I thought he felt fake touched. He instantly lost his attitude and his grip on my neck got tighter. One of Eric's friends came in also and cornered Emma in the room, so she couldn't move.

Eric then touched his hand to my stomach, and he moved his way up. He slipped his hand under my bikini top and I tried to squirm to get out of his grasp. Eric was squeezing my neck so hard, I was fighting to stay conscious.

" .go." I heard a voice say. I couldn't picture who it was though.

"Yea or what?" Eric spat and he continued to touch my stomach.

I then heard the slide of a switchblade. "Or else you'll end up on an operating table." I heard someone else say. The greasers must have won. Eric lowered his guard for a minute, so I elbowed his gut as hard as I could. He coughed and squeezed my throat again before letting me go. The boy cornering Emma immediately let up when he realized that he was vastly outnumbered. He and Eric ran out. I smashed into a wall and fell to the ground. Pony rolled me over. I could barely talk, and I was barely staying conscious. Darry called 9-1-1 from the phone in the pool house.

"Ponyboy, try to keep Sophie awake." Darry told Pony.

"Ok." he said, talking to keep me awake.

I couldn't really hear what Ponyboy was saying, but I did know he was trying to keep my attention on him. My head was in his lap. I was trying to fight the urge to go to sleep. "I'm...sorry." I mumbled, barely heard, but Ponyboy heard.

"Don't be sorry for anything, it's not your fault." Pony tried to ease me by moving hair that was on my face. He then leaned in, and planted a kiss on my lips, even though I was weak, I was strong enough to kiss back. When we pulled back, I remember his smile turned to horror when I finally passed out.

Emma's POV*

I just saw my sister pass out. "Sophie no!" I screamed. My mom then came running into the pool house with a gun in her hand. When she saw Sophie, she dropped the gun and ran to her side.

"Ponyboy, what happened." I mom asked shakily.

"Socs." Pony responded. My mom nodded her head, she knew all about the socs and greasers.

"Emma, are you ok sweetie?" Mom asked.

"I'm a little banged up, but I'm fine." I said, rubbing my head. Just then Dally came and sat next to me. I put my head on his shoulder, and he took my hand in his.

"Mom, would Emma's wolfblood healing work for this injury?" I asked looking at the bruise forming on Emma's neck.

Mom's eyes widened as I said that in front of the guys. "Don't worry Mrs. Manchester. We know your daughters are wolfbloods." Pony reassured her.

She nodded her head. "I'm not sure. Her healing works on external wounds, not internal wounds."

I sniffled a small bit. I then heard sirens approaching from the street, as they got louder. I then heard the paramedics coming to the backyard with a stretcher. "Get her on." One of the medics said.

"One, two, three!" On three, they lifted my sister onto the stretcher and wheeled her away to the ambulance.

"Mrs. Manchester, would you like to ride with your daughter?" The head paramedic asked. My mom nodded her head and followed the paramedic to the ambulance. I then heard the sirens again as they got quieter as they raced to the hospital.

"Emma come on!" Dally yelled. I hadn't even noticed he stood up.

"Where we going?" I asked confused.

Dally tossed me my tank top and shorts. "We're following the ambulance." I quickly nodded as I stood up and put on my clothes, ran to the back door, through the house, and out the front door. Darry, Ponyboy, Soda, and Johnny all got into Darry's truck; and Steve, Two-Bit, Dally, and I got into Steve's truck. We all raced to the hospital. Hopefully it's not too late.

 **And that wraps up this chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review and feel free to message me any time. I WILL get back to you. Hope you have a wonderful day. Well, see you next time. StarWarrior...signing off.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! I am back. I am sorry this took so long to post. I hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! I also lied, I'm not going to follow the book because something will happen in the next chapter and the chapter after that which will skip over the book. Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.**

Sophie's POV*

I'm trying to wake up; but I can't. I hear my mother; but I can't move. On the outside; I look calm. On the inside; it's war.

I can't see anything, but I can hear everything. I feel people pressing on my body, mostly my neck. I barely feel myself being moved into the hospital. I feel the wind rushing past me as I am rushed into the emergency room.

Emma's POV*

Dally, Steve, Two-Bit, and I pulled in right behind Darry. The truck barely stopped when I opened up the door and ran inside the hospital. "Emma wait!" Dally yelled as he ran in after me. I heard all 7 of the guys run in after me. We saw my mom pacing back and forth in the waiting room. I ran and hugged her. She hugged back.

"How's Sophie?" I asked.

My mom shook her head. "I'm not sure, but I know it's not good." My mom's eyes began to get teary.

I finally lost it. I hugged my mom again and began sobbing, and buried my face into her shoulder. She rubbed my hair as I cried. Dally put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I sniffled and walked back with Dally to the guys. I sat down next to Dally and anxiously held his hand in mine.

After what seemed like hours, a doctor finally came back. "Family of Sophie Manchester?" the doctor said. All 9 of us stood.

"I'm sorry but I can only talk to the family members." The doctor said.

"They are family." I argued and my mom nodded.

The doctor sighed, "fine. I'm Dr. Jordan who is taking care of Sophie while she's here, well she has a crushed windpipe in her throat and many burst minor arteries in her neck. She may never be able to talk again. She also has 3 broken ribs and a lot of bruising all around her neck." The doctor told us, then he walked away.

I had a horrified look on my face. "Mom, will her windpipe heal?" I asked shaking.

My mom smiled. "The windpipe will begin the healing process is a little while. She should be able to talk once she wakes up."

I let out a relieved sigh as I sunk back into the chair. Just then the door opened and a nurse walked out to us. "The family of Sophie Manchester may see her now." All 9 of us walked towards the door. "I'm sorry, but only the family can see her right now." The doctor stopped the boys. Dally and Ponyboy glared at the nurse.

"Come on guys, we'll come back later." Darry put a hand on Ponyboy's shoulder and led him away, the others following.

My mom and I walked in Sophie's room. She was attached to all of these machines and she had a tube in her mouth and a face mask to help her breathe. Sophie looked pale; broken; she looks so small. It's worse than she looks. I covered my mouth as I saw her. My eyes immediately welled up. "Mom, I can't do this." I said as I ran out of the room. My mom stayed back.

Mom's POV*

"My baby girl." my eyes welled up. "Who did this to you." my thoughts were going from emotional to angry. "When I find out who did this…"I didn't even feel like finishing my threat. I stood up, kissed Sophie on the forehead, and walked out the door trying to find Emma.

Emma's POV*

When I saw Sophie. I turned and bolted out the door. I knocked out of the way plenty of nurses and doctors trying to get outside. I ran up next to Dally and walked with them. "Emma. What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with Sophie?" Dally asked, stopping.

"I-I can't bear seeing her like this." I wiped my eyes on my sleeve.

"How's the kid?" Steve asked, actually concerned.

"Not good. Her neck is really bruised up and in a brace. She's attached to all different kinds of machines. She has a tube in her mouth and a face mask to help her breathe. She looks broken" I told them shakily.

Dally put his arms around me. "She'll be ok, trust me." Dally said with a smile.

Steve suddenly said. "I vote we call a rumble."

"Yea. The Shepherd's like Sophie, so they'll be there." Soda said.

"And the Brumly Boys will never miss a fight." Two-Bit said grinning.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Johnny asked.

"Do it." I said ignoring Johnny. "Some way or another, I'm gonna get revenge for what happened to my sister." I said straightening up.

"Yea but you won't be there." Dally said.

"I know, I just want the socs to feel the pain." I growled.

Eventually all 8 of us agreed to the rumble. "How about this Saturday night at 8:00 in the vacant lot?" I suggested.

"You have good timing girl." Dally smirked at me. I shrugged my shoulders. We all walked to the Curtis's house and all sat in the family room.

We were all playing Poker and Soda taught me to cheat without getting caught; that's how I won the game. "You cheater." Steve said glaring at me.

"Me, cheat? I'm too innocent to." I faked being offended.

We all burst out laughing as I placed an ace on the table. Steve once again glared and me and I smirked at him. Just then the phone rang. Darry answered. "Hello? Yea she's right here." Darry handed the phone to me.

"Hey mom. Yea I'm fine. She should? That's great! Ok, love you, bye!" I hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Dally asked.

"My mom said that the doctors told her that Sophie should wake up sometime tomorrow." I told them.

I literally saw all of them breathe out on relief. Ponyboy especially. It was around 6 at night. I left to go out for dinner. I went to the diner, and of course Dally joined me. We went to a booth and sat down. Just then Soda and Steve walked in. "Soda, Steve, over here." I waved them over. They joined us for dinner. Soda sat next to me and Steve sat next to Dally. The waitress finally came over. We all ordered pepsis and I almost laughed. "I think she recognized me."

"You don't even know her." Steve looked confused.

"A few months ago, when Sophie and I first met you guys, I think she was the waitress who took our order." I said, trying not to laugh.

Steve and Soda looked confused, but Dally didn't. Dally mocked Two-Bit. "9 pepsis and your number." Steve and Soda remembered and all four of us burst out laughing. The waitress gave us our drinks and we ordered. Dally ordered last. "Can I have a burger, fries, and your number." Dally tried to mock Two-Bit. We all burst out laughing again when the waitress smacked Dally in the arm, before she walked away.

After about 10 minutes she can by with our food and gave it to us. We all began eating our burgers and fries. We were there for what seemed like hours. It was finally closing time. The waitress who Dally bothered was walking towards us with 3 soc guys behind her. The socs stood at our table while the waitress stood behind him. I recognized the three socs as Randy, Eric, and Jacob from school.

"You don't mess with my girl, greaser." Randy snarled.

I then recognized the waitress as Marcia, Randy's girlfriend. "Oh so you're Marcia." I spoke and shrugged my shoulders.

"And what are you going to do about it princess?" Dally smirked at all three of them. These socs all have really short fuses. Eric punched Dally in the stomach, so Dally punched Eric in the face, so now there were three socs fighting four greasers.

Eric was taking on Dally and Steve. While Jacob was taking on Soda. Randy approached me. I got in my fighting stance. He threw the first punch that I easily dodged. I then ran at him and punched him square in the face. When he was still dazed, I ran up to him, jumped onto his shoulders and forced him to fall onto the ground. I then rolled off of him and twisted his arm around his back. I then growled in his ear, "Rumble. Saturday night. 8:00. Vacant lot." I then let him go and all four of us walked out the diner.

"What you say to Randy?" Soda asked me.

"Lets just say he know knows the information about the rumble." I told him. "I have to get home anyway."

'We'll walk you home." Dally said.

"Ok, sure. We can cut through the vacant lot." I said walking towards the lot.

We were walking through the lot when Steve stepped on something. He bent down and picked it up. "It's Johnny's jacket, must have left it here." Steve said slugging it over his shoulder.

When he picked it up, I got a faint smell of blood. I bent down again to where Steve found the jacket and placed my hand down on the grass, and lifted it back up to my face. "Guys look." I said showing them my hand. "Blood."

"It's on his Jacket too." Steve realized, looking at the back of it.

Before anyone said anything else. I heard a low moan and my head snapped in that direction, Dally, Steve, and Soda followed my eyes. My eyes landed on a lump in the dirt.

Soda, Steve, Dally, and I immediately took off. Soda rolled Johnny over and saw that his face was all cut up and bruised. I covered my mouth. "Oh my god."

Soda was holding Johnny close to him.

"You're ok now. The socs are gone." Soda tried to comfort Johnny. "Do you know who jumped you?" Soda asked.

"I…" Johnny stopped, he began to sob into Soda's chest.

I approached Johnny slowly and carefully. "You're ok buddy, the socs are gone, you're safe."

"He-he had m-many rings on his h-h-hand." Johnny managed to croak out after he stopped crying. Soda and I got Johnny to stand up and his arms were wrapped over our shoulders. We slowly walked back to the Curtis' house and saw that Two-Bit and Ponyboy were sitting on the couch.

"Both of you, off now." Dally snarled.

Two-Bit and Ponyboy looked at each other questioningly. But they both moved. Soda and I then helped Johnny into the house and laid him down on the couch. Pony's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Johnny?" Ponyboy was going to walk over to his friend's side, but Two-Bit put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

Darry then ran in with a first aid kit in his hand and stood over Johnny. "What happened?" He asked us four.

"Socs." I said. He nodded his head.

"Johnny will have this scar for the rest of his life." Darry said pointing to the cut on his cheek. I nodded my head. Darry then cleaned the cut and put a gauze pad over it. Darry then covered Johnny with a blanket.

"Pony, we should get to bed." Soda said pushing Pony towards their room.

'Was it that late already?' I thought looking at the clock. '1 in the morning.' "My mom will kill me." I facepalmed.

"I don't want anyone walking alone, is that understood." Darry said as he stood up. We all nodded our heads. "Emma, I want you to stay here tonight."

"Ok." I said.

"Actually Dar, she could just stay with me." Dally offered.

"I'm not sure Dally." Darry said warily.

"Don't worry. Buck's not having a party tonight." Dally informed Darry.

"Ok fine. Be careful you two." Darry said as we walked towards the door.

"We will." I called.

"Two-Bit you staying here?" Darry asked.

"Sure. My mom's working and Karen is at a friend's house." Two-Bit said shrugging his shoulders, sitting down on the floor in front of Johnny. Darry nodded and went to bed.

Emma's POV*

Dally and I were walking to Buck's. It was a cold night and I was getting cold, I began to shiver a small bit. Dally noticed and took of his leather jacket and put it on my shoulders. I smiled at him and he returned the favor. We finally got to Buck's and Dally opened the door for me. "Quite the gentleman." I joked. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Dally." Buck yelled from the kitchen. "Rent's due."

Dally sighed and ran upstairs. I sat down on the couch as Buck walked in. Buck eyed me when Dally came back downstairs. He gave an envelope to Buck and Buck walked away. Dally grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. I took off his jacket and put it on the bed. Dally took off his shirt and then we got in bed, I rested my head on his shoulder as he leaned his head on my head. I looked over and saw him looking at me. "What?" I asked sitting up.

Dally also sat up. "Have I ever told you you're beautiful."

I blushed. "I think you just did." Dally rolled his eyes at me. He then leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back, but the kiss got deeper. I ran my fingers through his hair and Dally put his hand behind my neck. Dally then laid me down and got on top of me still kissing me. He took off my shirt and kissed his way down my neck. I moaned softly. He smiled at me and ran a hand up my stomach. He then threw the covers over us as he unbuttoned his jeans.

 **/TIME LAPSE/**

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. I then remembered I went to Buck's with Dally last night. I rolled over to face Dally who was still asleep. I looked at the clock, it was only 8 in the morning. I groaned softly as I snuggled closer to Dally, putting my hand on top of his. Around 11 in the morning, Dally and I woke up.

"Morning sleepy head." Dally smiled.

"Morning" I said as I yawned. I looked at Dally and said, "I had fun last night."

Dally smirked at me. "I did too."

I rolled my eyes at him while I got out of bed and got into my clothes, Dally did the same. "The others were wrong about you." I told Dally when I got dressed.

Dally crossed his arms. "Wrong about what?"

"That you don't have a heart." I told him and smiled. "Because you do."

Dally smirked and came up behind me and picked me back up and laid me down on the bed. "I am a heartless greaser."

I smirked and kissed him. "Sure you are." I wiggled out of his grasp and got back up. "Hurry up and get dressed."

"Where we going?" Dally asked while putting his pants back on.

"The hospital. We'll meet the others there." I told him while watching him get dressed.

"You like what you see." Dally smirked at me.

My cheeks got heated up. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. "Shut up and hurry up." Dally finally got dressed and we both went down stairs. Dally swiped Buck's keys and led me to Buck's T-Bird. We both got in as we drove to the hospital to see my sister.

 **Well there's that chapter. I hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry if there is any typos. Feel free to message me at any time, I'll respond back as soon as I can. Also feel free to message me any ideas that I could possibly use for future chapters. StarWarrior...signing off!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again and welcome to Unexpected One! I hope you like it please enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.**

Emma's POV*

Dally and I drove to the hospital. We went into the waiting room and saw that the others were already there. Soda stood up and walked over to me. "Emma, how are you?"

"I could be better." I responded. "Just...worried."

"I know how you feel." Soda told me.

"With your parents?" I whispered to him. He just nodded at me. I turned to the rest of the gang. "I actually thought you guys would be with Sophie right now."

Ponyboy said, "We were waiting for you."

I nodded and went over to the secretary's desk. "How can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm looking for Sophie Manchester." I told her.

The secretary looked at me. "Room 213 on the 3rd floor." I nodded.

I walked back to the others. "Come on." I said now walking towards the elevator. We all got into the elevator and rode quietly up to the 3rd floor. We exited the elevator and spent about 5 minutes looking for room 213 until we found it. We all walked into her room and I walked over to her side. "Hey little sis. We miss you" I said quietly.

Two-Bit came up next to me and said, "yea, we miss you kid. And the cooking fails you tell us about Emma." I rolled my eyes and playfully smacked Two-Bit in the arm. Just then, Dr. Jordan came in.

"Mrs. Manchester?" The doctor asked.

"My mom's not here, she's working." I told the doctor.

"Then can I talk to you about Sophie?" The doctor asked again.

"Um, yea sure." I said following the doctor into a private room. He sat at one end of the desk while I sat at the other.

"Well, you know the injuries that your sister has." The doctor said and I nodded. "Sophie's condition is actually getting worse."

"What do you mean 'getting worse'?" I asked him shaking a little.

"It turns out that one of Sophie's ribs punctured her lung. We rushed her into surgery to stabilize her. But we lost her for a few minutes on the operating table, but we started her heart again." The doctor is explaining to me. I gasped at her condition.

"Will she be all right?" I asked a little scared.

"Honestly Ms. Manchester, I'm not sure. There is a chance that she could flatline again and there is an 75% chance that she could go comatose." The doctor told me.

I felt tears come out of my eyes. "Can I go?" I asked. He nodded at me and I walked out of the room back towards the gang. When I got back to the room, I told the guys everything the doctors told me. When I told them, everyone was staring at me in disbelief.

"Are you- are you serious?" Ponyboy asked. I nodded my head slowly. I then heard a knock on the door.

Dally walked towards the door. "Tim, what are you doing here."

"Just checking up on my two favorite greaser girls." Tim told Dally in an upset voice.

"Are those tears I see in Tim Shepard's eyes." Two-Bit joked walking up to him.

"Shut it Two-Bit." Tim warned and Two-Bit backed off.

"Emma, how's your sister?" Tim asked approaching Emma.

"Not good. There's a chance she could go into a coma." I told Tim, not letting my eyes leave my sister's unmoving body.

"Shit." Tim mumbled under his breath. "Those Socs have gone too far." Tim said storming to the door. "When I find out who did this, I'll kill him." Tim had anger and hate in his eyes.

"I know who it was, I was there." Emma told Tim who immediately looked at me.

"Who." Tim commanded.

"It was Bob's gang, but Eric did this." I said motioning to my sister.

Tim clenched his jaw shut and stormed out of the door. "I'll find that bastard." Tim muttered to himself but loud enough for all of us to hear before he left. Tim wasn't even out the door when I heard a sound I would dread. Sophie's heart monitor.

"She's flatlining!" I heard a doctor yell to the nurses as doctors and nurses all ran into Sophie's hospital room.

"I'm sorry but you all need to leave." a nurse was trying to usher all 9 of us out.

I ignored her. "No Sophie!" I was crying by Sophie's side. Dally then grabbed my arm gently and pulled me out of the room. I was sobbing into his chest.

"Never thought O'l Dal could get a broad after Sylvia." Tim muttered to Two-Bit.

"Yea Emma changed him for the better." Two-Bit told Tim, with Two-Bit's humor gone.

Doctor's POV*

"She's flatlining!" I yelled as I ran down the hall with the nurses all behind me. The nurses eventually got all 9 of the greasers out of the room. "Get the crash cart!" I yelled to no one in particular.

"Set at 100." the nurse said.

I nodded. "3..2..1, clear." I shouted as I am trying to restart Sophie's heart; nothing.

"Set to 200." The nurse said.

"3..2..1, clear!" I yelled as I once again put the paddles to Sophie's chest. "Set to 400." I yelled at the nurses. They nodded to me. "3..2..1 clear!" I again put the paddles to Sophie's chest. After a few seconds, I heard the sound of Sophie's heart monitor. I sighed and put the paddles away. After we stabilized Sophie, i went outside to talk to her family.

"So?" Emma asked me as soon as I stepped out of the room.

"We got Emma's heart beating again, but she slipped into comatose. I'm sorry." I said walking back towards my office.

Emma's POV*

I felt tears come out of my eyes but I quickly wiped then away. I then walked back into Sophie's room, with the others following. I pulled up a chair and sat next to Sophie's bed. Tim, Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy were leaning up against the wall. Steve, Johnny, and Two-Bit were sitting up against the wall, and Dally was kneeling next to me holding my free hand.

"Emma, she's alive." Dally said trying to reassure me.

"But she's not awake!" I snapped. I widened my eyes as I realized what I just did. The others were staring at me too. "I'm sorry." I whispered to Dally. "I'm just worried."

Dally flashed a grin at me. "Don't be sorry, I'm not blaming you." I let out a small smile.

"Don't worry. Sophie will be avenged at the rumble." Tim also reassured me.

"Tim, can you promise me something?" I asked looking at him.

Tim cocked an eyebrow at he which almost made me laugh. "Depends."

I looked back at Sophie. "Make sure you kick the Soc's sorry butts tonight."

"We all will." Steve said standing up. "No one messes with a greaser." It was now 5 pm. I stood up.

"I'm going to the diner to get some food, you guys want anything?" I asked standing up.

"We all should eat before the rumble." Darry said standing up. "We all can go to the diner. Is that ok Emma?" Darry asked.

"Well, I should get out of this room for a change." I said, shrugging my shoulders. I walked over to Sophie and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back soon." All 9 of us then began walking towards the diner.

We then walked to the diner and went to where we would usually eat. We all sat down at the two booths and waited for the waitress. We were all talking about the rumble when this man walked up to us. We all looked at him. Most of us didn't recognize who he was, but Johnny, Ponyboy, Steve, Two-Bit, and I recognized him as our principle. "Uh, hey Mr. Stark." I said nervously and I looked back at Dally who looked at me confused. 'Principle' I mouth back to him. Dally was trying to hold back a laugh. I glared at Dally for a second.

'You 5 are in serious trouble." Mr. Stark crossed his arms.

Steve scoffed. 'Why?"

"You five have missed the past 2 weeks of school." Mr. Stark almost yelled.

"And…" Two-Bit waited for him to continue.

"And if you don't come back on Monday, I will hold you back a grade and Keith will be expelled due to the fact that he is 19." Mr. Stark told us.

"Expelled! I can't get expelled!" Two-Bit almost yelled.

"If you don't come back on Monday, then you will be Mr. Matthews." Mr. Stark said walking away. Two-bit sat back down huffing.

"Guess we have to go to school on Monday." Johnny said.

" I guess." Ponyboy said.

"I hate school." I said.

"I think everyone does kid." Steve said. After we all quieted down after the principle incident, the waitress finally came over chuckling a little bit.

"Watch it Marcia." I growled at her.

"What can I get you to drink." Marcia said ignoring me.

Tim spoke up. "9 pepsis." Marcia nodded and walked away.. Tim looked at me. "How do you know that Soc?"

I looked at Tim. "She served us the last two times." I told him. Just then, Curly and Angela burst through the door.

"Tim! We have to go!" Curly yelled.

"Why?" Tim asked crossing his arms.

Angela was panting. 'Something to do with the Brumly Boys."

Tim groaned and got up. "I'll see you guys at the rumble."

Marcia then delivered the pepsis to us when the 3 Shepard kids left the diner. We all ordered burgers an d fries and ate in silence. Darry and I paid then we finally walked towards the lot. "Pony, Soda. If the fuzz show, you two need to beat it out of there, got it." Soda and pony nodded. "Emma, go back to our house and lock the front and back door." I nodded and we all went our separate ways.

I finally got back to the Curtis' house. I opened up the gate and went inside the house. The first thing I did was to lock the doors. I then turned on the T.V and went to get some cake. I cut a bite and set it on a plate. I walked back towards the couch and ate the cake. "Soda's cake." I mumbled to myself. "He adds too much sugar."

Dally's POV*

All 7 of us approached the vacant lot where we joined the Shepard Outfit and the Brumly Boys. Tim approached Darry and shook his hand. "Darry."

"Tim." Darry said, shaking Tim's hand.

I walked to Tim. "What did the Brumly Boys do?"

"Picked a fight with a few members of my gang." Tim said pointing to a small group of the Brumly members. I nodded his head.

"What weapons are allowed?" Ponyboy asked.

Tim looked at Pony and said, "the usual; blades and other objects found lying around." Ponyboy nodded.

I turned my attention to the two youngest members of the gang. "Ponyboy, Johnny, stay close to me; if you get in a jam, holler and I'll get you out."

"Ok Dal." Johnny said and Pony just nodded his head.

"Speak of the devil." Ponyboy said pulling out his switchblade.

I then heard the Socs coming up yelling 'greasers'! All of us greasers either pulled out a blade or they had a busted beer bottle. The Socs climbed out of their cars and had the same things in their hands.

"Who's starting?" Johnny whispered to Ponyboy. Ponyboy just shrugged his shoulders. Eric then stood forward (Eric was the one who choked Sophie) and said, "I'll take anyone." Tim's eyes then shone with anger. Tim looked at Darry who motioned him forward. Tim nodded his head and walked toward Eric. Eric and Tim were now less than an arm length away from each other.

"What pleasure is it to fight the leader of the Shepard Outfit." Eric joked.

"I only start when someone seriously hurts someone I care about." Tim growled.

Eric only laughed. "Wait you mean the one in a coma!"

Tim's eyes brightly shone with anger towards Eric. "How do you know about that."

"I have eyes and ears everywhere." Eric said while crossing his arms.

Tim then heard something run across the street towards the lot. Tim looked over his shoulder and surprisingly, saw a blonde wolf join the greasers side. The wolf let out a threatening growl at the socs. That distraction was the one that caused Eric to punch Tim in the face, who happily punch back, and the rumble has started. Tim then reached into his back pocket and pulled out his switchblade and attempted to swipe at Eric and successfully got him in the arm.

Autumn's POV* 2nd person

"The guys shouldn't be doing this alone." I thought to myself. I then smirked and set the cake down in the kitchen and opened the front door. I transformed into my blonde wolf form and took off down the road to the vacant lot. When I got there Tim and Eric were talking. "I know who's starting." I thought to myself. I then ran up to the greasers and stood next to Dally and I let out a threatening growl at the socs.

'What are you doing here!" Dally whisper-screamed.

" _Fighting for my sister."_ Autumn growled.

"You promised that you wouldn't come." Dally said to me.

" _Yea, well deal's off." She_ growled at him. Dally sighed but before anyone could do anything, Eric punched Tim in the face which started the rumble. Autumn then ran up to a soc who didn't look that strong. She snarled at him and jumped on him causing him to fall down. Autumn was standing on his chest and growling dangerously close to his face. She then dug my claws into his chest making the soc scream out in pain. She was then hit in the side with a rock. Autumn then scratched the soc's neck and jumped off of him. She then stalked towards the soc who hit me with a rock. He kept on throwing rocks at me and Autumn dodged them all. The soc then pulled out his switchblade and threw it at her. In slow-mo, Autumn transformed back into her human form, grabbed the blade from the air, and threw it straight into the soc's shoulder. He fell back to the ground screaming in pain. She transformed back into her wolf form and ran back to the greaser side to try and help someone else. She then saw Steve trying to fight off two socs who both had switchblades. Steve didn't look too good. She thought he was about to pass out. Autumn ran up to the two socs, let out a blood curdling howl and attacked one of the socs, bringing his to the ground instantly. She also knocked the blade out of his hand. She helped Steve force back the two socs.

"Emma?" Steve asked looking at me.

Autumn nodded her head and howled. Steve just chuckled at me.

"Look at them run!" I heard Two-Bit yell.

"Get outta here!" I heard someone else yell.

Autumn transformed back into my human form and yelled, "we won!" All 8 of us all hung out in a group for a few minutes thanking the others gangs who came to help.

Emma's POV*

"Emma, when did you get here?" Tim asked limping over to me. I helped steadying him and said, "I arrived right when you got punched by Eric."

Tim smirked at me. "I beat him though."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I saw."

Curly and Angela arrived and helped Tim while I walked back to the others.

"Emma why are you here?" Soda asked.

I stiffled a laugh. "I can't actually believe that you guys thought that I wouldn't have joined the fight."

Dally crossed his arms. "Yea but why in wolf form?"

I once again shrugged my shoulders. "So I could get here quicker...and because it's more intimidating."

I then turned my attention to Steve who was swaying in his spot. 'Steve? You ok buddy?"

He didn't answer me, instead, he passed out and fell to the ground. 'Steve!" Soda yelled running to his best friend.

"Lets get back to the house." Darry said as he hoisted Steve onto his back. All 8 of us then walked back to the Curtis' house. We laid Steve on the couch to see the extent of damage done to him. Steve has a mild concussion, busted ribs, and a bloody arm from a switchblade. She rest of us weren't that bad. All of us had busted knuckles and lots of cuts and bruises. Soda, Two-Bit, Dally, and Ponyboy all had a split lip. Johnny and Ponyboy had a couple of bruised ribs, and my hair had some blood specks in it, and couple of bruises and cuts and a switchblade cut on my thigh. Nothing that peroxide won't fix.

I ran into the bathroom and grabbed the medical kit. I then wrapped all of the injuries in gause and peroxide the best I could. But Steve's injuries were more hard to treat. I had to take off his bloody shirt to see the damage done. His whole stomach was covered in black and blue bruises. I then poured peroxide on all of his cuts and stitched up the deeper ones. I then had Soda fetch an ice pack from the freezer. He gave it to me and I set it on Steve's side to help with his broken ribs. I then sat on the floor leaning up against the couch. We all didn't eat anything and we were all staying up until Steve woke up.

It was around 2 in the morning when I heard a low moan. I sat up from Dally's shoulder and went to check on Steve, and sure enough he was awake. I motioned for him to be quiet. I then placed a hand on his shoulder and helped his lay back down. "How bad?" Steve asked quietly.

"Pretty bad. Mild concussion, 3 broken ribs, and lots of cuts and bruises, I also had to stitch up a few deeper cuts." I said motioning to his body. Steve once again winced in pain. "Try to go back to sleep." I said walking back to Dally. Steve surprisingly listened to me and went back to sleep. I woke up again around 8 and went to the kitchen to find Soda making breakfast. I mentally rolled my eyes when I saw the food coloring. "What's for breakfast?" I asked walked towards Soda.

Soda grinned at me and said, "purple eggs and green bacon."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I'm hiding the food coloring tomorrow."

Soda knew I was joking and whined, "no, please don't." I smirked at him and walked away.

"Breakfast!" Soda yelled waking up the whole house. I heard many sleepy groans and people walking to the family room. I laughed quietly and walked back towards the family room where Dally was still asleep. I smirked on how I got an idea to wake him up, but I needed Two-Bit's help, and he quickly agreed to help. I filled a cup of Ice cold water and gave it to Two-Bit. Darry then came into the living room but stopped at the sight of me, Two-Bit, and a sleeping Dally. Darry then rolled his eyes and walked away and come back with one of his shirts and jeans for Dally. Two-Bit was trying not to laugh. By this time, the other 5 were in the doorway waiting for Dally's reaction. Two-Bit then threw the water on, Dally waking him up instantly.

Dally's eyes flew open and he jumped up and glared at Two-Bit, as all 7 of us were laughing hysterically, but Dally was glaring at Two-Bit. "I'm gonna kill you Matthews."

"Don't kill me, it was your girlfriend's idea." Two-Bit laughed, pointing to me. I then smiled innocently at Dally as he looked amused at me. Dally then walked up to me and began chasing me throughout the house. He then caught me again in the living room and began to tickle me.

"Dally pl-please st-stop-p!" I said through laughs. Dally just smirked at me and continued tickling me. I continued laughing as Dally finally let up and let me get up. I was panting and Darry handed a dry pair of clothes to Dally to change into. When Dally came back, we all headed to the kitchen to eat purple eggs and green bacon.

"Emma did you hear anything about Sophie?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yea, um my mom said she's actually getting better, but not anywhere close to waking up." I told him.

"The good news is that she's getting better." Darry said while taking his plate to the kitchen.

"Yea, but it could be months before she wakes up." I pointed out. "Steve, how are your ribs?" I asked changing the topic.

"Yea, you scared me pretty bad for a couple of minutes buddy. Hell, you scared all of us." Soda said patting Steve's back.

"Yea um, still hurts, but the ice helps." Steve told me.

"That's good. Do you think you'll be fine to go to school tomorrow?" I ask.

"I have to." Steve pointed out. I shrugged my shoulders. I then stood up. "I should get home." I walked to the door and said goodbye.

As I continued walking, the houses kept on getting nicer and nicer as I walked towards my house. When I got home, the front door was open. "My mom never leaves the door open." I muttered to myself. I walked through the front door and turned on the light, it looked like a tornado blew through the place, and I was getting a little freaked out. "Mom?" I called out, but no response. I walked into the kitchen and stepped in something red and sticky, blood. A single tear came out of my eye that I quickly wiped away as I got a whole lot more scared, so I pulled out my switchblade. I then walked to the family room where I saw something on the wall that said, "I warned Sophie..." There was also an arrow pointing at the ground, but under the arrow was something on the ground. My mother, dead on the ground. I freaked out and ran back to the kitchen. I dialed the Curtis' phone number. "Please pick up." I mumbled to myself. After a few rings, I heard Darry's voice on the other side. "Darry! Something happened! Can you please get over here, I'm freaking out!" I shouted really scared. Darry asked what happened. "It's my mom!" Darry said to hang on and wait for them to get there. I quickly said ok and called 9-1-1, then I ran outside onto the porch, waiting for the gang to get here. I only had one suspect on my list...Jack and the White Tigers.

 **You have now read chapter 10! Congrats on making it this far and sticking with me. I actually have a few questions to ask, so please comment your answers:**

 **1\. Should I have more romantic drama happen between Dally and Emma?**

 **2\. Should I bring Sandy and Evie into the story?**

 **3\. I'm thinking about starting a new story for The Outsiders, but I have no idea what! Comment below any ideas and suggestions; if I decide to pick your idea, I will ask you if you want to help write it.**

 **Please review! feel free to message me at any time, I promise I will get back to you soon. I hope you liked it and I hope you like chapter 11 which will be coming out in the near future.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! I hope you like it so far. I would really like more reviews so far, I only have 2! Please review more ;) Well here is chapter 11. Sandy and Evie are introduced in this chapter as well. So here it is...hope you like it.**

Emma's POV*

It was three months since my sister went into a coma. It was three months since my mom was killed. It's been three months since I bashed in Eric's head at the rumble. It's been two months since my dad died in Vietnam. I am all alone. I am temporarily living with the Curtis' until Sophie wakes up.

I wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs. "Mornin Soda." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." Soda said, getting the chocolate milk out of the fridge.

"Are the guys coming?" I asked as I helped set the table. Soda just shrugged his shoulders. Darry then walked into the kitchen.

"Where's Ponyboy?" Darry asked.

Soda smiled. "Still in bed. I'm going to get Two-Bit to wake him up."

I rolled my eyes. "Are you sure that's a wise decision?"

"I do." Soda said with his movie-star grin.

I then heard the front door snap open and slam closed. I knew it was Two-Bit, I ran up to him and put a finger over his mouth. I smirked at him. "Wake up Ponyboy." Two-Bit grinned and motioned for Steve to follow him. I let out a small laugh as the two began to tip toe to Pony's room.

Two-Bit's POV*

Steve and I met in front of the Curtis' house. We walked over to the door and I threw it open and slammed it closed. Before I could say anything, Emma ran up to me, putting her finger on my mouth, silencing me. She moved her finger, smirked, and said, "Wake up Ponyboy." I grinned and motioned to Steve to follow me. Steve and I then Tiptoed into Ponyboy's room.

Steve went to one end of the bed and I went to the other. I then silently counted to three. When I said three Steve and I jumped onto the bed. "Time to get up Ponyboy!" I yelled grinning. Ponyboy shot up out of bed and shoved me off of him and I landed with a thud. Ponyboy glared and me and Steve while we were playfully smiling at Ponyboy. Ponyboy didn't move, so Steve dragged Pony out of bed and he landed on the floor with a thud.

"Come one Pony, get up before I eat all of the chocolate cake." Steve said.

"Fine, fine, I'm up." Ponyboy said standing up. All three of us walked into the kitchen. "This was your idea wasn't it." Ponyboy playfully glared at Soda. Soda just smiled at Pony.

Emma's POV*

I knew Two-Bit and Steve succeeded when I heard a thud on the ground. After a few minutes, Two-Bit, Steve, and Pony all walked into the kitchen. All 7 of us got our breakfast and sat down in the family room. We all got some eggs, bacon, and a slice of cake. "Where's Dally?" I asked no one in particular.

"Most likely sleeping off a hangover." Two-Bit joked. I rolled my eyes at him playfully.

I got up and put my empty plate into the sink. I grabbed my coat and said, "I'll meet you guys later, I'm going to head over to the hospital."

"Ok, tell Sophie we said hi." Ponyboy called from his spot on the couch.

"Will do." I said as I walked out the door. After a 10 minute walk, I finally got to the hospital surprisingly without running into any socs. I walked up to the secretary. "Sophie Manchester."

"Room 208." The secretary said looking at her computer.

I nodded and made my way to Sophie's room. 'I see they finally moved her to a smaller bed.' I thought to myself. Sophie is only connected to one machine; the heart monitor. She sad a feeding tube and all of her bruises are healing well and her throat healed up perfectly. I walked over to Sophie's side and held her hand. "She socs have been leaving us alone, didn't run into one on my way here. We all miss you little sister; Ponyboy misses you a lot. Soda said after you went into a coma, Pony cried himself to sleep for 3 days…." I would have continued, but I felt something, and I felt it again. It was Sophie's hand, she was squeezing my hand. I quickly retracted my hand and brushed a loose piece of hair out of her eyes. I then saw Sophie squeeze her eyes shut and she began to open them very slowly. I pressed the call button on the side of her bed and a nurse then came rushing in. The nurse went to Sophie's side and checked her pulse, it was speeding up.

"I think she's waking up." The nurse said excitedly while calling for the doctor.

I ran and dimmed the lights and closed the curtain so the light wouldn't bother Sophie. The doctor and nurse were standing next to me to see what would happen next. Sophie then opened her eyes and looked directly at me. "Emma?"

I smiled and ran over to her and hugged her. "Oh my god!" I screamed happily. I hugged Sophie and she hugged back.

The nurse gently pulled me away so the doctor could talk to Sophie.

'Welcome back Sophie. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"Like crap." Sophie responded.

Sophie's POV*

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked me.

I sighed and said, "Like crap." Emma laughed quietly. I rolled my eyes at her. "When can I go home?" I asked.

"If everything goes right, you could go home sometime tomorrow." The doctor said smiling at me.

"I just wanna get outta here." I said sitting up. Emma was walked out of the room. "Emma, where are you going?"

The smiled at he. "To call the guys." I nodded as she walked away.

The doctor asked me a few questions. "What's your name?"

"Sophie Manchester."

"What's your middle name?"

"Julia."

"When and where were you born?"

"August 14, 1950 in Cincinnati Ohio."

"Ok, you seem just fine Sophie." The doctor told me while he stood up. I nodded. "I'll send in the nurse about the feeding tube." the doctor told me before he left. Shortly after, the nurse came in.

"Ok, lets get rid of this feeding tube." the nurse said. I nodded. She took off the tape that was holding the tube in my stomach, she then carefully pulled it out and stitched up the cut. "There you go. I need you to eat all of this or else the feeding tube goes back in, understood?" The nurse said, handing me a plate with a sandwich and a cup of water. I downed it quickly because I was still hungry. "Well you didn't lose your appetite." the nurse joked.

"Yea, I'm a bottomless pit." I joked back.

Emma's POV*

A thought popped into my head. 'The guys will want to know that Sophie is awake.' I thought. I turned around and walked out the door, but Sophie stopped me. "Where are you going?" Sophie asked me.

I turned around and faced her. "To tell the guys you're awake." I smiled and Sophie nodded. I walked to the nearest phone and called the Curtis household. After three rings, someone picked up.

"Darry?" I asked.

 **{No it's Two-bit.}**

"Two-Bit, can you please put Darry on the phone." I asked.

 **{Why, you don't want to talk to me?}**

"Two-Bit!" I yelled.

 **{Ok, ok, here's Darry.}**

 **{Yea.}** that one was Darry.

"I have some news on Sophie's condition that I thing you should know about." I smirked, but he couldn't see me.

 **{Is she ok?}**

I smirked again. "She's better than ok."

 **{What do you mean?}**

I almost laughed. "If you guys want to see her, now may be the best time."

I heard Darry gasp. **{Is she awake?}**

"She is."

 **{We'll be at the hospital as soon as we can.}**

"Ok. See you soon." Then I hung up. I walked back to Sophie's room and I saw her sitting up with her legs dangling over the edge of the bed.

Sophie was in regular clothes; grey sweatpants and her black sleeveless hoodie. She smiled and said, "The doctors are actually releasing me today."

"That's great Soph! The boys are on their way." I told her.

"What about mom?" Sophie asked suddenly.

My eyes widened and I looked at the floor. "Sophie...mom and dad...they, they're dead." I whispered.

Sophie's eyes widened with shock. "Dead? What do you mean dead?"

"The White Tigers killed mom right after you went into a coma and dad was killed in Nam." I told Sophie quietly. Sophie looked at the floor and a single tear rolled down her cheek, but she quickly brushed it away. "Mom's funeral was two months ago."

Sophie nodded her head. "So are all of the guys coming?" Sophie asked changing the topic.

Emma showed a sad smile. "Yea and Soda and Steve are bringing Sandy and Evie."

"I haven't seen any of them in so long." Sophie stated.

Sophie's POV*

"I haven't seen any of them in so long." I stated. I then heard a knock on the door which drew my attention. I looked and there stood 7 greasers and 2 girls. They all

filed into the room. I immediately stood up and ran over to Ponyboy. I hugged him and then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I still remember our first kiss." I whispered to him, making him blush.

'Sophie." Sandy said. I looked over to her and smiled. She walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, and Evie joined us. "The three amigos together again." Sandy said through sobs.

"The Three Amigos together again." Evie and I said at the same time. Someone then cleared his throat, and that someone was Two-Bit Matthews.

"How could you forget about your best friend?" Two-Bit joked. I laughed a little and approached Two-Bit and he pulled me into a bear hug.

"When can you get outta here?" Johnny asked.

"Right now if you want." Emma said walking back into my hospital room. "I signed the release forms."

"Yes!" I said walking towards the door. All 11 of us then walked into the parking lot and headed for the 3 cars that will take us all home. Dally, Emma, Pony, and I got into Buck's car that Dally 'borrowed." Darry, Soda, and Sandy got into Darry's truck, and Steve, Evie, Johnny, and Two-Bit all got into Steve's car. We all drove back to the Curtis' household. We all got out of the cars and went inside. I sat on the couch with Emma and Pony. Darry sat in his recliner, and the others were scattered on the floor.

"So tell me everything that I missed over the past 3 months." I said.

"Well you know about mom and dad." Emma said.

"We had a huge rumble that we won." Soda said proudly.

"The socs haven't been seen in our territory that much." Johnny added.

Two-Bit said, "You missed a huge fight between Dally, Tim, and a rather unlucky soc."

"Yea but the soc walked home a lot worse then I ended up." Dally piped in.

"You know that Britney girl right?" Evie asked.

"Yea." I said.

"She moved to California because her boyfriend got her pregnant." Evie told me.

"No way." I said holding back a laugh.

"Yea, well that's pretty much everything. Not much else happened when you were gone." Pony said.

"Wait there's one more thing." Sophie said looking at me with sorrow in her eyes.

I put a hand on Emma's shoulder. "Emma, what is it?" I asked.

"Um, please don't be mad. But I had to sell Traveler and Trickster." Emma said looking at me.

I looked at Emma with widened eyes. "You _sold_ them?" Emma slowly nodded. I took a deep breath and calmed down. "Why?"

"It was the only way to pay for your hospital bills. Please don't be mad." Emma asked looking at me.

"Emma, I'm not mad. I would have done the same for you. How much did they sell for." I asked Emma.

Emma rolled her eyes. "It's always about the money for you." Emma joked. "Traveler sold for $837 and Trickster sold for $1040, so in all was $1877.

 **(In real life, $837=about $6,500 and $1,040=about $8,080)**

I let out an impressive whistle. "That's impressive."

"It is." Emma told me.

"Emma we should head...never mind." I realized.

Darry understood what I was about to say. "You two are welcome to stay here for as long as you need."

"No Darry, we couldn't." Emma tried to argue.

Darry argued back. "You girls don't have a place to stay at. The couch is always open."

"Fine." Emma sighed defeated.

Darry then stood up and walked over to the kitchen along with Soda and Pony. Soda and Pony got out plates and cups for the whole gang, while Darry got out the chicken. "Dinner!" Darry yelled into the family room. We didn't even got our food when we heard a knock on the door.

"We're all here right?" Darry asked.

"All 11 of us." I confirmed.

Darry opened the door. "Hello?"

A lady walked into the house. "My name is Ms. Saunders and I'm from Social Services. I heard that Emma and Sophie Manchester are here a lot, so I'm wondering if they are here."

Emma and I gave each other a nervous glance while the rest of the gang was looking at us with worried expressions on their faces.

 **Dun dun DUN! What will happen next between Sophie, Emma, and the social services. Will Emma and Sophie have to leave Tulsa or will they get to stay home. Please review and feel free to message me at any time, I WILL answer back as soon as I can. I hope you like it any I hope you wait for chapter 12 to come out. StarWarrior...signing off!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HI! Sorry I have been inactive for the past few weeks. I have been super busy with school, homework, and sports and I couldn't find any time to write. Well here is chapter 12. I hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS SO I KNOW IF YOU GUYS ACTUALLY LIKE MY STORY! Happy reading.**

Sophie's POV*

Emma and I are looking at each other with a worried expression. "Why do you need them?" Dally asked with his arms crossed.

"That is none of your concern." Mrs. Saunders said.

"Why do you want us?" I asked standing up.

Mrs. Saunders smirked at me. "Since both of your parents are dead and you both are minors, you both have to go to a girls home."

Emma and I went wide eyed. The others did too. "Why can't they just stay here. They basically live here anyway." Soda said, trying to help.

"But Darrel Curtis is not their guardian." Mrs. Saunders said. "Emma, Sophie, pack your things."

"No." I said threateningly.

"You are both in the custody of the state. If you don't come with me right now, I can have Mr. Curtis arrested for holding onto you two." Mrs. Saunders replied.

Emma gently grabbed my arm. "We have to go. We can't let Darry get arrested. If he does,, then Ponyboy and Soda will go to a boys home."

I nodded and we both went into the guest bedroom where we have some spare clothes. Emma and I both grabbed our backpacks and packed it to the rim with our clothes and some close possessions. We both headed downstairs and back into the family room. "Come on girls." Mrs. Saunders reached out to us but we quickly evaded her.

Emma and I handed our blades to Darry. "Keep these until we get back." Darry nodded and took them.

"We'll miss you." Two-Bit said standing up and walking to our side. I looked at Pony and I could see the pain in his eyes. I walked over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you." I whispered to him, causing him to blush. Emma did the same thing with Dally. Two-Bit and Steve snuck up behind us and each gave us bear hugs from behind. Eventually all 11 of us were all in one big group hug.

"Any time now." Mrs. Saunders said annoyed. Dally glared daggers at her, causing her to back up slowly.

"What's going on here?" Someone said from the doorway, and that someone was Tim.

"Tim? What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"I'm see to talk to Dal. What going on here?" Tim said leaning against the doorframe.

"Emma and Sophie are going into foster care." Dally told him, holding Emma in his embrace. Tim's eyes widened a small bit.

"Well shit." Tim muttered. He also glared daggers at Mrs. Saunders. She backed away slowly from the two hoods. Mrs. Saunders grabbed us both by the arms and yanked us out of the house. I hissed in pain from her grip.

"Get in." She told us, opening up the car door. Emma and I looked at each other and sighed and got into the car. Mrs. Saunders got in and drove away. I watched as my second home, my second family, finally disappeared from view.

'Will I ever see you guys again?' I wondered to myself.

"All right girls. I found families who are willing to take you in." Mrs. Saunders said looking at the road.

I smiled hopefully. "Both of us?"

"Nope. Two different families." Mrs. Saunders smirked when she saw how happy I was.

"Emma you are going to live with Mr. and Mrs. Winthrop. They have two kids; a 12 year old boy named Lucas and a 14 year old girl named Alice. Sophie you are living with Mr. Williams. He has no kids, but he takes care of foster kids all the time. Right now it's just you. You both will continue to go to Will Rogers High School. " We both nod as Mrs. Saunders drops us of at our respective houses. When she pulls up to the Winthrop's house, I hug Emma as hard as I could before releasing her. She climbed out and the Winthrops welcomed her with open arms. I smirked at her. Mrs. Saunders then pulled out of their driveway and headed to Mr. Williams' driveway. His house was a little nicer than the Curtis' house, but not by much.

We both walked up to the front door and Mrs. Saunders knocked twice. Mr. Williams answered. "Mr. Williams, this is your new foster kid Sophie Manchester."

Mr. Williams smiled at me. "Ah yes. What a beautiful young woman." Mrs. Saunders then walked back to her car when Mr. Williams placed his hand on my back and guided me into his house. As soon as Mrs. Saunders got into her car and drove away, Mr. Williams lost his smile and shoved me hard in the back.

"What was that for!" I yelled, steadying myself.

He walked up to me and slapped my face. "Don't talk to me that way bitch!" I was stunned. I held my cheek. "Go to your room!" I quickly nodded, grabbed my stuff, and ran into my room. I laid down on the bed.

"This will be a long three years. It least I'll see the guys at school tomorrow." I muttered to myself. Just then, Mr. Williams came inside the room.

"What do you think you're doing!" Mr. Williams yelled as he grabbed me and pulled me up to face him.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Just lying on my bed."

"You mean my bed!" He yelled while he punched me in the eye.

"Bastard!" I yelled as I held my eye. Mr. Williams kept on beating me until I almost passed out. After 45 minutes of being beaten, he finally left. I lay on the floor covered with cuts and bruises. I moaned as I tried to sit up. "broken ribs." I muttered to myself. I finally managed to drag myself to bed and soon fell asleep.

The next day, Mr. Williams came in. "Wake up." He said while kicking me in my already broken ribs. I hissed in pain as I stood up. He then left.

I got out of my bloody clothes and put on my blue ripped jeans, white tank top, my new black leather jacket, and my converse. I then walked to the kitchen. I saw Mr. Williams glare at me, then he approached me. When I saw this, I bolted straight out the door after I grabbed my backpack and wallet. I then began the very long walk to school. It was now 7:15 and school doesn't start until 8:30. I stopped at Jays for breakfast. I sat down at a booth and ordered pancakes and milk. The waitress then delivered my meal and I dug in. 'I kinda miss Soda's cooking.' I thought to myself as I took another bite of my pancake. Just then, 2 people sat across from me in my booth. I looked up. "Hey Curly, Ange."

"Hey Soph." Angela greeted.

Curly winked at me. "Hey Sophie. Well someone's hungry." Curly joked.

"Yea well that is what happens when you don't get fed." I told them when I took my last bite of pancake. I then stood up, paid for my meal, then began my walk to school with Curly and Angela.

"What do you mean you don't get fed." Angela asked, concerned.

"Yep. That's what happens when you live with a dirty bastard." I told them, glaring daggers at nothing.

"Foster family is that bad?" Curly smirked.

"Yep." I told them. Angela then put her hand on my shoulder. I immediately tensed up. Curly and Angela looked at each other, then back at me.

"You ok?" Angela asked taking her hand off of my shoulder.

"No I'm not." I said while I grabbed Angela and Curly and shoved them into an alleyway.

Curly fell but immediately got up. "What was that for!" Curly yelled at me.

"Sorry." I quickly apologized. "I can't take this. I've been in foster care for one fucking night and I can't stand it." I burst out.

"Sophie. What happened." Curly demanded from me, but in a concerned tone.

"Can I trust you two? You two are two of my best friends, please." I begged.

Angela and Curly approached me. "You know you can." Angela told me.

I sighed and looked behind me, the coast was clear. "Mr. Williams has friends everywhere. He said if I showed anyone, he'll kill me and whoever I showed it to. If he finds out, he could kill you." I warned them.

Curly scoffed. "No one can touch us. We're Tim Shepard's siblings."

I looked at him seriously. "That won't stop Mr. Williams."

Angela was getting impatient. "Just show us."

I sighed again and slowly took off my jacket, revealing my bruised and battered arms. "Oh my God." Curly muttered.

"What did he do to you!" Angela said putting her hands gently on my arms.

I shrugged. "Beats me, kicks me; also with broken ribs." I said fingering the bandage wrapped around my stomach. You can't tell the others, please." they both nodded. "Lets go to school." I finally said. Curly and Angela followed.

We finally arrived on the campus where we met with Two-Bit, Steve, Ponyboy, Johnny, Evie, Sandy, and Emma. "Hey Sophie!" Emma said running up and hugging me. I almost screamed in pain. Emma immediately let go, a concerned look on her face. "What happened to your face?" Emma asked, fingering my bruise on my cheek.

"I had a run in with a soc." I lied. "He went home worse than I did." I lied again. I then approached Pony and kissed him. He then grabbed my hand and held me close to him. I looked at Angela and Curly who were smirking at me. 'What?"

"When did you two become a thing?" Curly smirked at us.

I smiled at him then at Pony. 'Right before I went into a coma."

"Yes!" Angela finally shouted.

"Yes what?" Sandy asked.

"Curly owes me $5. I said those two would begin to date and Curly didn't think so." Curly then roughly handed Ange his $5 before storming away cussing up a storm. "He hates losing." Angela said with a smirk. I let out a little laugh.

"I can see that." I then heard a soc whistle as he walked behind Angela. That was when I realized what she was wearing. She was wearing a shirt that showed a little too much cleavage and a too-short skirt. I rolled my eyes at her dress attire. 'Damn socs. Can't stick to their own socy girls." I muttered as a group of soc girls walked past us, they all glared at me and I glared back at them. The bell rung, so we all headed to class.

I was as boring as usual, until American History with Angela, Curly, Johnny, and Ponyboy. All 5 of us sat in the back of the room. The socs kept on flinging small wads of paper balls at me. I ignored them and threw them onto the floor. One landed in between me and Ponyboy. Before I could throw it onto the floor, Pony picked it up and uncrumpled it. It said "whore" written on it with red marker. I ripped it out of his hands and stared at it. My blood began to bail and my eyes turned gold as I looked at the socs. I picked up all of the paper balls and stuffed them into my pocket. After class it was lunch time.

Us 5 made our way to Steve's truck where Emma, Johnny, Sandy, and Evie were waiting for us. We all ate around Steve's car. Me, Ponyboy, Johnny, Curly, and Angela all sat in a circle to see what the balls said. I uncrumpled all of them. In total there were 9 of them. Two of them said "whore." Two more said "Slut." Two said "bitch" One said "greasy trash." Another said "Fucker." The last one had a badly drawn picture of a dick on it. I laid them out on the blacktop for the 5 of us the see. We all glared at the notes. Two-Bit, Steve, and the two girls were talking and didn't notice the letters.

"What are you going to do?" Johnny asked.

I re-crumpled up the notes and threw them away. "Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing!" Curly shouted standing up.

"I won't bother them until they do something really bad. I won't act on just a few notes." I told him calmly.

Two-Bit walked up to us. "What's nothing." He said while emptying his bottle of beer.

"Nothing. I have to go. I have a chem test." I said walking away.

"What that's today?" Curly asked.

"Yea." I told him. He ran up to me. "Can you help me study?"

"Yea sure." Curly and I walked to the library.

"We have a library?" Curly asked.

'Seriously. That was what you first thought!?' I thought to myself.

We studied for about 15 minutes before we had to get to class. I ran into Eric by accident. "Whore." We said into my ear. I whirled around and was about to approach him when Curly quickly grabbed my arm because he already knew what I was going to do. We entered the classroom and sat in our assigned seats and took the test. After I finished, I turned in my test and walked to the parking lot. Before Curly could come out, Mr. Williams pulls up in his truck.

"Get in." He said roughly.

"Actually I'm going to a friend's house to study." I told him bravely.

He glared at me. "Like hell you are!" He yelled at me. He approached me and punched me hard in the ribs. I screamed in pain and doubled-over in the parking lot. Mr. Williams then roughly picks me up by my shirt and throws me into his backseat. I landed on the seats roughly and then Mr. Williams sped away. Unknown to him, Curly and Angela saw the whole thing.

Curly's POV*

Angela and I then saw Mr. Williams punch and throw Sophie into the back of his truck and then sped away. "The hell…"

"We have to tell the others." I said grabbing Angela's arm who complied. It was the end of the school day so the others were most likely at the Curtis' house. Me and Angela burst through the door to find Pony and Johnny doing homework; Two-Bit and Emma watching TV; Soda, Dally, and Steve playing Poker; and Darry making dinner.

"What do you want Shepards?" Dally growled.

"There's something you need to know about Sophie." Curly began.

"Like what?" Emma asked, glaring at me suspiciously.

"This morning when Curly, Sophie, and I were walking to school, we asked her her about her foster parent…" Angela began.

"She then got a little tense so Angela put a hand on her shoulder, but Sophie tensed up even more. Almost like she was expecting to get hit…" I continued.

"Eventually she pushed both of us into an alleyway and said she can't take much more if this…" Angela continued again.

"After plenty of coaxing, she took off her leather jacket and her arms were covered in bruises and burn marks from Mr. Williams. She also has broken ribs. Like she's been beaten." I finished. The others looked shocked. And disbelieved.

"So to keep her safe, the social services put her into an abusive home!" Emma blew up.

"But that's not all." Angela said, ignoring Emma. "Mr. Williams, her foster father, showed up after school. She talked back to him so he punched her in her already broken ribs and shoved her into the back of his truck and flew down the road."

"Thank you for telling us this." Darry said, putting his hand on both of our shoulders. Angela and I nodded and walked back home.

"I can't believe this." I said.

"I know. Sophie is so awesome, she doesn't deserve this." Angela told him.

"Curly, Angela, get your fucking asses back inside now!" Tim yelled as Angela and I walked onto the porch. We both walked inside. "Where have you to been!" Tim raised his voice.

"The Curtis'" Angela told him.

"Why." Tim demanded.

"Something is happening with Sophie." Curly told him.

"That girl just got outta the hospital, what'd she do this time." Tim asked, intrigued. Angela and I told Tim the exact story we told the Curtis'.

"Well that fucking sucks." Tim said standing up.

"Tim where you goin?" Angela asked.

"To find this 'Mr. Williams'" Tim said walking to the door. "Curly, you in?"

I approached to Tim with my switchblade in my hand. "Hell yea." Tim gently punched my shoulder and we began to walk down the street, drawing the attention of other greasers who passed us on the street, because they knew that Tim and I were looking for someone.

 **Well there is chapter 12. Any suggestions for this story are highly welcoming. I hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW! sorry for any typos:) Chapter 13 will be out soon. That may be days or weeks. But please stay to read it hen the next chapter comes out. StarWarrior...Signing off!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! I'm back! I am so sorry I didn't update sooner! I have been very busy the past few weeks.**

 **So the next episode and all of the ones after that will follow the book. I hope you enjoy chapter 13. Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders. S.E. Hinton does.**

Sophie's POV*

I landed with a thud on Mr. Williams hard seats. He then slammed the door shut and flew off down the street. I quickly looked out my window to see if anyone saw him, unfortunately no one did. "What the hell girl!" Mr. Williams looked at me, glaring.

"What!?" I said annoyed.

"I'm not stupid girl! I know you showed the bruises to someone. Now you must accept your punishment." Mr. Williams bellowed.

"And that would be…" I crossed my arms and said.

All he did was put on his sadistic smirk and looked at my chest and I got a shivering sensation down my spine. It was a quiet car ride as I tried to stay out of Mr. Williams' way. As soon as he parked the car, he dragged me out by my arm and threw me inside the house. I hit my head hard on the floor as I fell. 'That will hurt tomorrow.' I thought to myself. Mr. Williams then stormed back into the house and dragged me to his room. He threw me onto his bed and climbed on top of me. He pinned my arms behind my head and he took off my shirt. He then began to kiss me neck.

"Please no!" I screamed.

"Shut up." Mr. Williams said as he gagged me. I tried to fight from his grasp. Then, I was saved by the bell. Literally; the doorbell. Mr. Williams climbed off of me grumbling something. He closed his bedroom door to answer the door. "Who are you?"

Curly's POV*

Tim walked up to Jack, a member of his gang. "You find anything else on this Mr. Williams guy?"

Jack nodded. "Yea. I found a foster kid who used to live with him."

"What's her name and where is she." Tim interrupted.

"Her name is Sarah Fleming and she is over there." Jack said pointing to a tree in the lot. Tim and I nodded and walked up to her. She had green eyes and blonde hair.

"Sarah." Tim said.

Sarah looked up at us. "You must be Tim and Curly." I nodded.

Tim crossed his arms and said, "you have any information on Mr. Williams."

She nodded. "Yea. Mr. Williams is dating the person who runs social services here in Tulsa so she doesn't care what he does to the kids he gets. He's a bitch; he beats and abuses the kids he gets. But that's not the worst part," Sarah started.

"What's the worse part." I snarled.

Sarah sighed before continuing. "Mr. Williams is a bastard. He forces sex into the girls he gets and hopefully they give birth to a boy so he will have 'heirs.'"

Tim and I looked at each other with utter shock. "That bastard!" Tim said punching the tree. "Did he get you?"

Sarah slowly nodded. "I'm due in 7 months."

Tim continued. "What happened if the baby was a girl?"

Sarah looked like she was about to cry. "He kills them and starts over. I already lost a child that way."

Do you know where he lives."' I asked her.

"He moves a lot, but these are his known addresses here in Tulsa." Sarah said, handing Tim and I a piece of paper.

"Thank you." I said, walking away, with Tim following me.

Tim looked at the address. "This street in near the train tracks in my territory." After about 20 minutes of searching, we finally found the house we were looking for. An old and little run-down house. I looked at it hopeful.

"Let's hope it's the right address." I said. I walked up to the front door and knocked. After a few moments, the door opened.

"Who are you?" Mr. Williams asked.

"Are you Mr. Williams." Tim asked, more like commanded with a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Yea. What's in it for you?" He replied dryly. Tim and I smirked at each other and walked up to him. Tim then punched him hard in the face, breaking his nose. "The hell was that for!" Mr. Williams shouted as he held his broken nose.

Tim gripped Mr. Williams' hair and brought him up to Tim's level. "That's for what you did to my friend." Tim said before throwing Mr. Williams back onto the ground. "Curly, I'll stand watch, go find Sophie." I nodded before I ran into the house. After 5 minutes of searching, I came up to the last room. I put my ear up to the door and heard muffled crying. I tried to open the door but the handle was locked. I then got my blade from my pocket and picked the lock. I opened the door and cautiously stepped in the room.

Sophie's POV*

I put my shirt back on and was curled up in a corner of Mr. Williams' room, away from the door and I am bawling my heart out. I instantly straighten when I heard the door being picked open. I expected Mr. Williams to walk in, but it wasn't him. It was Curly Shepard. "Curly?" I asked, scared.

"Oh my God, Sophie!" Curly ran over to me and knelt down to me. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thank you." I whispered into his ear.

"Any time." Curly said hugging back. "Tim, I got her!" Curly yelled into the open door. I then heard a loud punch then a thud on the ground, then Tim walked in. I looked up at him and quickly wiped my eyes. Tim and Curly helped me up.

"You ok?" Tim asked.

"I'll live." I told him, my usual response. "Just some cuts, bruises, and a wounded pride."

He nodded. "We talked to a Sarah Fleming, one of Mr. Williams' former foster kids." Curly started. "We heard what he does to girls. Did he...did he get you?" Curly asked.

I looked at him and faintly smiled and shook my head 'no.' "Lets get outta here." I said.

"Agreed. This place gives me the creeps." Curly agreed.

"Let me get my things first." I told them before running off into my room. After a few minutes, I returned with my backpack which had everything I brought. All three of us began to walk towards the door but we were stopped my Mr. Williams. Tim and Curly pull out their switchblades in case if a fight started.

"Where do you think you're going." Mr. Williams crossed his arms.

"Where do you think." I spit back.

"You're not going anywhere." Mr. Williams said, reaching out to grab my arm but I pulled back.

"I'd watch it. I'm with one of the toughest hoods in Tulsa." I said motioning to Tim, who had an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"I'm not scared of him." Mr Williams told me, sizing up Tim.

"You should be." I said as Tim and Curly walked up next to me. Mr. Williams got really mad and just punched Tim. Tim didn't fall, instead, he punched Mr. WIlliams' already broken nose and Mr. Williams stumbled into his kitchen table. He saw an empty beer bottle, grabbed it, and smashed it over my head. "Fuck!" I screamed as I backed into a wall and held the right side of my face. My eyes then had a tint of anger in them. I ignored the pain and punched Mr. Williams in the stomach and knocked him out cold.

"Nice hit, kid." Tim complimented.

"You ok? You're bleeding a lot." Curly said, touching the cut on the side of my face.

"I'm fine." I reassured him. Just then, I lost my balance and almost fell, but Tim caught me.

"You lost too much blood." Tim stated.

"No...dip." I said as I lost consciousness.

Tim's POV*

I looked at Sophie and she was swaying in place. If she realized it, I'm not sure. Just then, Sophie lost her balance and almost fell, but I caught her and helped her stand up again. I then looked at her face where blood was gushing out of her wound. "You lost too much blood." I stated, a little worried because she felt like a little sister to me and Curly.

"No...dip." Sophie said as she finally lost consciousness and passed out. I laid her down on the floor.

"Tim what are you doing! We have to get her to the hospital!" Curly screamed.

"She won't make it to the hospital!" I screamed back at him. "Curly stay here, I'm going to look for medical supplies." After I said that, I walked away. I went to the bathroom and looked under the sink. There, I found medical supplies. I grabbed them and went back to where Sophie and Curly were.

"That was quick." Curly said down by Sophie's side.

"I'm surprised this bastard even has medical supplies." I told him while shooing Curly away. I hesitated for a small bit before I cleaned her wounds.

Curly's POV*

I was waiting for Tim to do something, but he didn't. I couldn't wait any longer. "Uh, move." I shoved Tim out of the way and immediately took out peroxide and cotton balls. I was expecting Tim to argue but he didn't. He just sat back and watched. I soaked the cotton balls in peroxide and rubbed at her cuts to clean the wounds and stop the blood. I then wiped the blood away with a dry cotton ball. I looked at the cuts, not deep enough for stitches, but deep enough to leave a scar. I then placed a gauze pad on the cut and held it on.

"How do you know how to do that?" Tim asked, dumbfounded.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm friends with Ponyboy Curtis. He's cleaned my knuckles more than once." Tim just laughed.

"Speaking of Curtis." Tim said, pick up Sophie. "Lets get her back to the Curtis'"

I nodded and ushered him forward. We walked out and saw Jack leaning up against the house smoking. "What are you doing here Jack." I said with my arms crossed.

Jack blew a smoke ring. "Thought you guys could use some help."

"As you can see we were just fine." I spit at him. Jack just glared at me. As you can see, I don't like Jack and Jack doesn't like me.

"What happened to the kid?" Jack said motioning towards Sophie.

"None of you bus…" I was interrupted by Tim.

"Abusive foster father." Tim told him. "Come on you two." Tim said walking away with Sophie in his arms. I glared at Jack and he glared at me. "Quit glaring, both of you." Tim warned.

'How did…' I thought. I just shrugged my shoulders. I then was walking at Tim's left with Jack at Tim's right. "That's one tuff scar she'll have." I said, noticing Sophie's scar.

"Yea, maybe even enough to finally scare us some socs." Jack joked. Tim just glared at him. Jack immediately shut up. After about a 15 minute walk, we finally arrived at the Curtis' house.

"Darry!" Tim yelled from across the street, walking towards the Curtis's house. About after 10 seconds, Darry walked out.

"What do you want Tim?" Darry asked.

"Curly, Jack, and I found someone from your gang." Tim told him, Darry finally noticed the body in Tim's arms.

"But all of us are here except for...Sophie?" Darry finally realized. I nodded.

All three of us finally made it to the Curtis' front porch. Darry immediately opened up the front door and ordered Ponyboy and Johnny off of the couch.

Ponyboy's POV*

Johnny and I were playing a card game on the couch when we heard someone shout outside. Johnny and I looked at each other and then at Darry. Two-Bit, Dally, Steve, Soda, and Emma also looked at Darry. "I'll be right back." Darry said walking outside. I saw Jack, a member of the Shepard Outfit, but Johnny and I continued playing while the other restarted their game of Poker.

"I wonder what that was about?" I asked no one in particular.

"I bet Tim's planning another rumble." Dally said, placing an ace on the table.

"Yea. He plans fights so much against the socs." Steve said laying down a run of 9-king of hearts. "I fold."

Two-Bit smacked his cards onto the table. "Fuck you." Steve smirked. Just then the door smashed open.

"Johnny, Pony get off the couch." Darry ordered walking in followed by Tim, carrying someone.

Emma immediately stood up. "Is that Sophie?" Emma then looked at Curly who nodded at her. I got a worried expression and looked at the rest of the gang. They were also looking at Sophie.

"What happened." I asked, walking to her side when Tim paced her on the couch and held her hand.

Curly also walked over to Sophie and looked at me. "Foster father." My eyes widened.

"Damn social services." I muttered.

"Pony, Soda, you guys should get to bed." Darry said.

"I'm not leaving." I said, not looking at Darry.

"Ponyboy…" Darry started.

Two-Bit cut in. "Stevie and I will stay and we'll wake you up when Sophie wakes up." I hesidently nodded and Sods and I went up to bed.

Darry's POV*

I watched as Soda and Pony walked to their room to go to bed. I turned my attention back to the others. "Are you nine going to stay?" I asked.

"Nah. We should head back to kick one of Angela's boys out of the house." Tim said walking to the door with Jack and Curly behind him.

"We'll stay." Dally volunteered all 6 of us. I nodded and walked to the kitchen.

I looked one last time at Sophie, Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny, Dally, and Emma who are asleep in the family room, and I headed to my room.

 **I hope you enjoyed! Once again, I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you liked chapter 13 and PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS! Feel free to message me at any time and I will try my best to get back to you as soon as possible.**

 **I am thinking about writing a new story, what do you guys think it should be on?**

 **1\. Ponyboy runs away to New York because he has to leave town because he can't deal with the recent deaths of Johnny and Dallas.**

 **2\. When Curly knocks up a greaser girl, what will they do? (Greaser girl is 16, Curly is 17)**

 **3\. When Dally's mother dies, it is revealed that he has a 14 year old sister who comes to live with him. How will Dally handle this responsibility while still being the toughest hood in Tulsa?**

 **Please choose which one you like the best. Don't forget to review and message me! I'll try to post more often, but no promises since I have a really hectic schedule. StarWarrior...Signing off!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! I am so sorry this update took a long time to do! I had 9 basketball games in the course of two weekends and my weeks are so busy with homework and sports. But here it is, Chapter 14. This is where the story follows the book plot. it picks up at the beginning of the book. I hope you like it! PLEASE LIKE, REVIEW, or FEEL FREE TO INSTANT MESSAGE ME! I WILL GET BACK TO YOU! So here it is, Chapter 1!**

Sophie's POV*

It was 3 months after Tim and Curly rescued me from Mr. Williams' house. Emma just turned 18 and she officially adopted me. Dally also moved in with us to be with Emma. Dally is actually in the cooler again for God knows what. I always wish that Emma and Dally would just get married, but knowing Dally, that won't happen. Neither of them is going to college which didn't surprise me. I now think of Dally as my brother since he actually cares for Emma and me, yet he won't admit it to the gang.

I'm at the Curtis' house with the others waiting for Ponyboy to get home. Steve, Soda, and I are playing Poker and I'm winning. "Beginners luck." Steve mumbles. I just smirked at him. I was dealing the cards out when my wolfblood hearing picked up a scream, Pony's scream. I dropped the deck of cards on the table and ran out the door.

"Where are you going!" Emma yelled after me.

"Ponyboy." I yelled back. After I said that, all 9 of us took off running down the street. About half way there, Emma and I transformed into our wolf forms and took off down the road with the gang behind us.

Nightshadow's POV*

I looked at Autumn and she ran into an alley where we saw 5 socs pinning Ponyboy to the ground. Autumn and I let out a warning growl to let the socs know we are here. One of the socs then cut Pony's neck; I ran up to the soc who cut him and I attacked him with growls and snarls. The gang came soon after and chased the socs away. While Darry and Soda are with Ponyboy, Autumn and I are chasing the socs away. Autumn and I ran after the car and jumped on the hood, which broke the glass. We then jumped off when Dally threw a huge stick at the car. I ran to Ponyboy. " _What happened?"_ I asked Ponyboy.

"Socs." Ponyboy responded. Autumn and I transformed back into our human forms.

Sophie's POV*

I was walking with Emma behind the rest of the gang, but we could still hear Darry chewing out Ponyboy. We all stopped at the Curtis' house and leaned against Darry's truck. Dally leaned against the truck smoking. "Didn't know you were out of the cooler, Dally." Ponyboy said.

Dally blew a smoke ring. "Yea, got out on good behavior." Dally smirked.

"And hopefully you won't go back in for a long time." Emma said walking to Dally's side.

Dally just smirked at Emma. "No promises doll." I rolled my eyes at him.

I approached Ponyboy. "Hey Pony, why were you walking alone?" I asked.

"Well, I was coming home from seeing a movie, and I didn't think that…" Ponyboy was interrupted by Darry.

"You don't think." Darry told Ponyboy. "You only think inside of school, not outside. You could have at least brought a blade."

Soda stepped in to defend Ponyboy. "Darry, it ain't his fault he likes to go to the movies. It ain't his fault the socs like to jump us, and the socs would have just cut him up more if he had a blade on him!"

Darry had enough of it. "When I want my kid brother to tell me what to do with my other kid brother, I'll ask for it, ok _kid brother_." Darry then opened the gate and walked inside the house.

Dally broke the ice. "So speaking of movies, I'm going to the Nightly Double tomorrow night. Anyone want to come and hunt some action?" It turns out that Steve and Soda are taking Sandy and Evie to the game and Emma was going to go hang out with Ash and Evelyn from the trick riding team.

"Well you're stuck with us Dal." I said while throwing my arms around Pony and Johnny. "Two-Bit?"

"If I don't get too boozed up, I'll try and find you." two-Bit told us while walking to his truck. "Johnny, Ponyboy, Sophie, give me a push." Two-Bit called from the front seat.

I groaned. "Get you truck fixed, Two-Bit." I said as all three of us pushed Two-Bit's car to get it rolling.

"Yea but if I do, then I can't use you for manual labor." Two-Bit joked. I rolled my eyes, ginned playfully, and flicked him off. Pony, Johnny, and I then walked inside.

/

Ponyboy, Johnny, and I met Dally under the streetlight on the corner of Pickett and Sutton. All four of us then goofed around doing illegal things for a few hours before heading to the drive-in. We stopped at Jays and there was a fight between an adult greaser and a Mexican hitchhiker. We left as soon as the fuzz showed up. We then went to the field behind Spencer's Special, the discount store. There were kids playing cards there. Dally and I then got an idea.

"Did we say you could play on our grass." I asked with my arms crossed.

"No." the kids mumbled.

"Give me the cards." I took the cards and gave them to Dally.

"You guys ever play 52-pick up?" Dally asked looking at the cards.

The kids once again mumbled no.

"You know, I don't like little kids. I just don't like them." Dally said then he glanced at me for a second. Dally then let go of the deck and all the cards scattered into the field. "Get outta here!" Dally and I screamed while chasing the kids.

Ponyboy ran faster than Dally, but not me. "Get outta here you little brats!" Pony yelled after them.

"Come on the movie starts soon." Dally said as we all walked to the Nightly Double. Instead of going through the entrance, all four of us snuck under the fence since Dally and I don't like doing it the 'legal way'. We then sat behind two socy girls who I recognized as Cherry and Marcia.

"Hey Ponyboy, check out the redhead." Dally pointed out.

Dally then leans into Cherry's ear. "Are you a real redhead." I can tell that Cherry is getting annoyed, but I don't care.

"Lay off it Dal." Johnny muttered but Dally didn't hear him.

Dally leaned back. "Are you real?" Dally then put his feet up onto the chair that is next to Cherry, but he loses his balance and he completely falls over.

I burst out laughing. "Real smooth Dal." I laughed out.

"Shut up." Dally said glaring at me. Dally then leaned into Cherry's ear again and began playing with her hair. "How can I find out if this is your real red hair. Is it the same red hair you have on your eyebrows, too." When Dally said that, he touched Cherry's eyebrows. When Cherry said nothing, he leaned back and laughed.

"Cut it out Dal." Johnny said again, but Dally ignored him. Dally then put his feet up on Cherry's chair.

Cherry turned around and was agitated. "Get your feet off my chair and shut your trap!"

"Who's gonna make me." Dally told her.

Johnny stood up. "I'm gonna get a coke."

"Get me one too." I gave him a dollar, after that, Johnny then walked away.

Dally continued. 'Who, your boyfriend." Dally leaned back again.

Marcia whispered to Cherry, "That's the Greaser who just got outta jail."

Dally faked being defeated. "Yea whatever you say."

Cherry said, "You better leave us alone or I'll call the cops."

"Oh my, my. You got me scared to death. What am I going to do Pony? Sophie?" Dally sarcastically said. I just smirked at Dally. "This girl is making me shake."

Cherry sighed and rolled her eyes. "Can you just leave us alone." Dally began to say something. "Why don't you be nice and leave us alone!"

Dally once again leaned into Cherry's ear. "I'm never nice. Can I interest you in a Coca-Cola or a 7-Up?"

Cherry finally snaps at Dally. "Get lost hood!" Dally immediately backs off and I'm trying to hold in a laugh.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you had this problem of yelling in my face." Dally said. "All right, I'll go." Dally said standing up and walking away. "I know when I'm not wanted."

After about 10 minutes, Dally comes back with 3 cokes. He handed one to Pony, one to Marcia, and one to Cherry; Dally sat in the seat next to Cherry. "I thought this might cool you off." Dally said handing a coke to Cherry.

"I bet $5 that drink will end up on Dally." I challenged.

"You're on." Ponyboy accepted.

Cherry looked at Dally and threw the coke at him. "Maybe this will help _you_ cool down!"

"You owe me $5." I told Ponyboy. He sighed and gave me the money. "Pleasure doing business with you."

I missed the entire conversation but I saw Dally try to kiss Cherry. I glared at Dally.

"That's enough!" I said standing up.

Dally looked at me. "What'd you say."

"You know what I said. What would happen if Emma found out that you tried to kiss someone else." I glared at him.

Dally also stood up. "What'd you say you lil' shit."

I continued to glare at Dally. "I'm not repeating myself."

Dally then just got up and left and I followed him.

"What the hell Dally!" I yelled at him.

Dally, stopped, turned around, and said, "What do you want Sophie!"

"I want to know why you're trying to break up with my sister!." I told him.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!" Dally yelled.

"It means that you are trying to cheat on Emma by trying to kiss Cherry!" I yelled back. "You are the first boy that Emma has _ever_ taking a liking to."

"You know what! I don't care about you or your sister, so tell your sister to stay away from me!" Dally yelled at me.

Something inside me snapped because I walked right up to Dally and punched him in the face. "You're a no good hood who doesn't deserve my sister Dallas Winston!" I yelled before running off. Tim saw the whole thing.

Tim's POV*

My gang just saw Dallas Winston get punched by Sophie Manchester. "Stay here." I told my gang. I walked up to Dally. "Winston."

Dally acknowledged me. "Shepard."

I smirked at Dally. "So how does it feel to be beaten by a girl."

Dally glared at me before he walked away. When I turned around my gang was gone and my tires were slashed. "Winston!" I yelled. I walked to where Johnny, Ponyboy, Two-Bit, and 2 socy girls. Two-Bit asked where Dally is. "Yea, where is old Dally."

Ponyboy turned around and said that Dally left. "Hey, I know he slashed my tires."

Ponyboy said he didn't know where he went, honestly.

I told Ponyboy, "yea well I'll be looking for him."

I walked away and Sophie approached me. "Look at Buck's." I nodded and left.

Sophie's POV*

I overheard Tim's conversation about looking for Dally, so I sent Tim to the place where Dally would most likely be, Buck's.

Two-Bit asked Johnny if Dally has a blade.

"Don't think so." Johnny told him.

"Good, Tim will fight fair as long as he doesn't." Two-Bit said.

"You guys don't believe in playing rough now do you?" Cherry asked.

I cut in. "fair fighting ain't rough."

Cherry rolled her eyes. "Yea boy real simple."

Marcia laughed. "Yea, if he gets killed or something, you just bury him no sweat."

I let out a little laugh. "I seriously have to try that."

"You dig ok baby." Two-Bit said to Marcia. Ponyboy and Cherry then left to get popcorn.

"Have fun." I called after them. I heard Ponyboy playfully scoff and I rolled my eyes.

"You're from the south side, huh." I asked Marcia.

"Yea." She said.

"Must be a nice neighborhood." I said.

Yea it is, I like it." Marcia told me and I nodded.

Two-Bit said, "yea we're from the other side of town."

Next thing I know, Two-Bit offered to drive Marcia and Cherry home.

On the walk home, Ponyboy is telling Cherry about his family and is saying that Darry doesn't care about him. "What are you talking about Ponyboy?" I asked him.

"Yea come on pony, you all get along fine now." Johnny piped in.

"No we don't, and you just shut your trap Johnny Cade cause you ain't wanted at home either!" Ponyboy exploded. My eyes widened when Pony said that.

"You shut your mouth kid!" Two-Bit slapped Ponyboy on the side of his head.

After Ponyboy apologized to Johnny, I realized a mustang trailing us. We all stopped and waiting for the socs to get out. "Marcia." Cherry called to get her attention.

"What are these clowns?" Two-Bit asked when Bob and Randy stepped out of the car.

"Cherry! What are you doing!" Bob asked her. "Just because we got a little drunk.."

"A little! You call reeling and passing out on the street a little! Bob I've told you before I'm never going out with you when you're drinking and I mean it!" Cherry yelled.

Randy stepped in front of Bob. "That's no reason to go walk In the streets with these bums."

I crossed my arms and said threateningly. "Who calling bums, pal!"

Randy threw his jacket on the ground and grabbed Marcia. "You!"

"Randy!" Marcia said disbelieved.

Randy approached Two-Bit and I and said, "listen we got two more of us in the back seat." Two-Bit smashed his beer bottle and gave it to Ponyboy while Two-Bit and I pulled out our blades.

"Then pity the back seat!" I yelled.

"If you're looking for a fight…" Two-Bit yelled.

"I am looking for a fight!" Randy yelled back.

I held my blade dangerously close to Randy. "Come one then!" I shouted.

Randy, Two-Bit, and I kept on shouting back and forth.

Cherry had enough. "Alright, we'll go with you, just wait a minute!"

Two-Bit and I still had our blades pointed to Randy. 'Why, we ain't scared of these bastards."

Cherry looked at Two-Bit. "I hate fights all right, I hate them. Come on Marcia." Marcia and Cherry got into the back seat while Randy and Bob got into the front seat and drove off.

All four of us then walked home, mostly in silence. I saw Bob's rings, I knew he was the one who beat up Johnny a few months ago.

Two-Bit tried to lighten the mood. "Well those were two good-looking girls if I ever saw any." He then took out a piece of paper out of his pocket and tore it up.

"What was that?" Johnny asked.

"Marcia's number. Probably a phony one, too. I must have been out of my mind to ask for it." Two-Bit said, throwing the paper on the ground.

"Well her loss then. She will never know the thrill of dating a 'Two-Bit'" I joked. Two-Bit then grinned and put me into a headlock which I easily escaped from.

"Y'all going home?" Two-Bit asked.

"Not yet." Ponyboy said.

"Same, I'll just go to the lot for a few hours." I told him with a shrug.

"I'll go too I guess." Johnny said.

"What about you Two-Bit?" I asked.

Two-Bit grinned. "Go to Buck's, sniff out a Poker game, and get rip-roaring drunk."

"Shocker." I replied casually. Two-Bit smiled at me before walking away. Then the three of us walked to the lot.

 **Well there is chapter 14. HOPEFULLY I'll publish chapter 15 soon. I hope you liked it, so PLEASE REVIEW and feel free to message me any questions you have and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. I am also so sorry if there are any typos. Well, StarWarrior...signing off!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! I am back once again with chapter 15 of The Unexpected One. I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW! I only have 2 and I would like some more. I hope you enjoy!**

Sophie's POV*

Johnny, Pony, and I were lying down, looking up at the stars. It was a cold night and I was wearing a t-shirt and sweatshirt so I was a little cold, so I snuggled up with Ponyboy. I saw him looking at Johnny's cigarette. 'I wonder what he's thinking.' I thought to myself.

"It's because we're greasers." Johnny stated. Pony and I both knew what he was talking about. "We could have hurt her reputation."

"I know." Ponyboy said.

"Man, that was a tuff car. Mustangs are tuff." Johnny said.

"Yea, big time socs, all right. It's always the same." I said. All three of us were staring at the stars in silence for a few minutes until Johnny began to breathe really hard and sat up.

"I can't take much more of this. I'll kill myself or something." Johnny said with his head in his hands. At that, ponyboy and I shot up in alarm.

"Don't kill yourself Johnny!" Pony said, trying to help his friend.

"Yea Johnny, you still have so much to live for." I said, trying to comfort him.

"Like what Sophie." Johnny asked me.

"Well, graduation, going to college, one day get married and have a family…" I listed some things you should look forward in life.

"Don't worry, I won't. But there has to be a place where there are no greasers or socs. With just plain, ordinary people." Johnny stated.

"A place like the country." I told him. He nodded. After I said that, Pony, Johnny, and I slowly drifted to sleep.

/

I woke up to someone shaking me. "Pony, Sophie, wake up." Johnny was shaking us awake.

"Ok I'm up, I'm up." I said, sitting up with a yawn.

"Glory, what time is it?" Pony asked shivering.

"How should I know, I fell asleep too." Johnny said. "You two should get home, I'll stay out here."

"I'll stay too and keep Johnny company." I said.

"Ok. If you two get cold, feel free to come over to my place." Ponyboy said. Before he left, he walked over to me and kissed me. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I told him.

"Night Johnnycakes." Pony said walking away.

"Night Pony." Johnny waved him off.

After about 10 minutes after Ponyboy left, he came running back. "Johnny, Sophie!" We both jumped up to our feet. "We're running away." I looked at Johnny worriedly, but didn't say anything. All three of us ran until we ended up in the park. When we got to the park, Ponyboy was crying.

"Ponyboy, you ok? What happened?" I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Darry hit me. I don't know what happened, we were fine just before mom and dad died, and now he can't even stand me." Ponyboy told us.

"I liked it better when my folks are hitting me. At least he knows who I am. I'm in the house, nobody says anything. I'm out of the house, nobody says anything. At least you got Soda, I got nobody." Johnny said.

"That's not true Johnny. You have the whole gang." Ponyboy told Johnny.

"Lets walk to the park and back and hopefully you're ready to calm down." I told Johnny and Ponyboy.

"Good idea." Ponyboy said. We walked to the park and climbed on top of the monkey bars, smoking.

"Guys look who's here." I said, pointing out the blue mustang.

"What do they want, this is our territory." Johnny said, looking at the car.

Ponyboy shook his head. "I bet they're here because we picked up their girls."

"Want to make a run for it?" Johnny asked.

I looked at Johnny, then at the Mustang. "It's too late."

Four socs slowly got out of the cars, led by Bob and Randy. "Well, well, what do you guys know." Bob started.

"Their drunk." Pony whispered to Johnny and I.

Bob continued. "Here's the greasers who tried to pick up on our women."

"Hey now, you're outta you territory now, you better watch it." Johnny said, trembling.

"No pal, you better watch it." Randy spit back. Johnny, Ponyboy, and I finally came off of the monkey bars slowly.

"You guys know what a greaser is?" Bob asked. Johnny, Ponyboy, and I looked at each other, then back at Bob. "White trash with long, greasy hair." Pony went a little pale, Johnny's eyes went huge, but I remained unaffected.

"You know what a soc is?" Ponyboy's eyes were full of rage. "White trash with mustangs and madras." After that, Ponyboy spit at them.

"Get them!" The socs shouted when Johnny, Ponyboy, and I made a break for it. I saw a soc beat up Johnny, and the other three were drowning Ponyboy, while I was fighting off Bob. After I passed out for a few seconds, Bob walked towards the fountain. I looked at Johnny and we both pulled out our blades. We ran up to the nearest soc, which happened to be Bob, and Johnny stabbed him in the back while I stabbed him in the shoulder. Bob then dropped dead while the other socs ran off, leaving Bob's body behind.

I dragged Pony's body out of the fountain and laid him on the concrete. After a few minutes, I heard Pony spit out water and breathe in oxygen. Ponyboy sat up and looked at Johnny and I. Mine and Johnny's blade were covered in blood to the hilt. "We killed him. We killed Bob." I said. Ponyboy then looked at the body in front of him. Bob was lying in a dark red puddle that kept on getting bigger.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ponyboy said, looking at Bob's body.

"Go ahead, I won't look." Johnny said, traumatized.

After a few minutes, Johnny and I go and comfort Ponyboy. "What happened." Ponyboy asked.

"They were drowning you, so Johnny and I stabbed him. When Bob dropped, the others ran off." I told him.

"What will we do. They put people in the electric chair for killing people!" Ponyboy yelled.

"Ponyboy calm down!" I jumped up. Pony looked guilty for screaming.

"We have to go. The fuzz will be here soon." Johnny said.

"Dally. He'll know what to do." I told them. We all agreed to go get Dally.

All three of us ran to Buck's and knocked on the door, and Buck answered. "What do you want?" Buck asked.

"Dally." Johnny gulped. "We need to see Dally."

"He's busy." Buck snapped.

"Just tell him it's Ponyboy, Johnny, and Sophie, he'll come." I cried. Buck sighed and closed the door. We went to the window and saw Buck directing Dally towards the door. We ran back to the door right before Dally opened it.

"What do you guys want?" Dally asked.

"Johnny and Sophie killed a soc." Pony told him.

"Good for you." Dally said.

Johnny continued, "We figured you could get us outta town for a little while."

"Sorry we got you away from the party Dal." I said.

Dally looked over his shoulder. "Oh shoot, kid. I was in the bedroom." Ponyboy just stared at Dally. Dally finally realized. "It was nothing like that kid, I was asleep, or trying to. Me and Shepard had a run-in and I cracked some ribs."

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Dally looked confused. "For what."

"I kinda told Tim where you were." I told him. He just glared at me.

Dally finally realized something about Ponyboy. "Ponyboy, are you wet?"

"Y-y-yes-s." Pony stammered through chattering teeth.

"Jesus." Dally muttered under his breath before directing Ponyboy, Johnny, and I into his room.

"Hey Rover." I said as a Pit Bull came running down the steps.

All 4 of us were in Dally's room. "Get that sweatshirt off before you freeze to death." Dally said while tossing a towel to Pony. Dally then rummaged through his drawer and handed a loaded gun to Johnny. "Don't point that thing at me will you, it's loaded." Dally then counted out $50 and handed it to me. "Here you go, It's 50 bucks." Dally turned his attention to Ponyboy and me. "Look, I ain't itching to be the one to tell your big brother and big sister about this and get my head kicked in."

"Then don't tell them." Ponyboy and I told Dally.

Dally looked at me. "A little hard considering I live with your sister." I glared at him.

Dally tossed a shirt to Ponyboy. "Here, It's Buck's. It's a little big on you but It's dry." After Pony got the shirt on, Dally got Johnny, me, and Pony eye level with him and leaned in. "Get the 3:15 train to Windrixville, It's a freight. There's an abandoned church on top of Jay Mountain. There's a pump in the back so you don't have to worry about water. Get a week's supply of food as soon as you get there..this morning, before the story gets out. And then don't so much stick your noses out the door. Am I clear?" All three of us nod. "I'll be up there as soon as I think everything's cool." Dally turned his attention to Ponyboy. "Hey, relax buddy, come on man. It'll work out. All right. Man I thought New York was the only place I'd end up in a murder rap."

"Thanks Dal, for everything." I said, facing him.

"Anytime." He told me.

"Until I get back, I expect you to treat my sister right. Because if you don't I'll punch you harder than I did at the movies last night." I told him.

"Yea yea, come on." Dally ushered all 3 of us back downstairs. Dally walked us to the door. "Ok, you take care kids."

We finally got to the train tracks. While the railroad workers were distracted, Pony, Johnny, and I jumped in the car and hid in the shadows, hoping the workers didn't shine the flashlight on us. "Go check the other coach." one of the railroad workers said. Soon, the train began to move again.

"The first stop is Windrixville." I told the boys. In the morning, I woke up Johnny and Pony and we jumped off the train. We landed on damp grass which woke us up instantly.

"Now all we have to do is to find Jay Mountain." I told Johnny and Ponyboy.

"Go ask someone. The story ain't in the paper yet, so go act like a farm boy taking a walk or something."Johnny told Ponyboy.

"Do I look like a farm boy to you?" Ponyboy asked.

"Ponyboy, just ask him where Jay Mountain is." I told him.

"They'll know who I am as soon as they look at me." Ponyboy argued.

"Story's not out yet. Go." I told him.

Pony looks at me before finally approaching a sunburnt farmers driving a tractor.

Ponyboy's POV*

I walked towards the farmer. "Could you please tell me where Jay mountain is?" I asked in my most polite voice.

He pointed down the road. "Follow this road until you get to that big hill. That's Jay Mountain. You taking a walk?" The sunburnt farmer asked me.

"Yessir. We're playing army and I'm supposed to report to headquarters there." I can lie so easily it scares me sometimes. Soda says it's from reading too much, but Two-Bit lies all the time without opening up a book.

"Boys will be boys." The farmer grinned and went back to his work. I walked back to Johnny and Sophie.

We climbed the road that the farmer said to take to get the church and we were all really exhausted. It took us about 45 minutes to walk there and then we climbed through the back window. I was super tired so I just flopped onto the ground. Not smart, as soon as I landed, I winced in pain. "It's stone." Sophie laughed when she sat in between me and Johnny. Sophie then rested her head on my shoulder. I was about to talk to her when I realized she was fast asleep, Johnny too. I kissed Sophie's forehead and whispered goodnight to her right before I fell asleep.

 **Well, there's Chapter 15. i hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW! I'm also sorry if there were any typos. I'm gonna publish this story on Wyattpad, so a heads up, It's the same story published by the same person, so I'm not stealing anyone's story. I will publish Chapter 16 soon. StarWarrior, signing out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi. I'm back. I am sooo sorry i haven't posted in a while. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Well here is chapter 16, i hope you like it. Please review!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I Don't own The Outsiders**

Sophie's POV*

I woke up in the late afternoon. I sat up, waking up Pony, but I realized Johnny wasn't there. "Johnny?" I called out. "Ponyboy, where's Johnny?"

Pony shrugged his shoulders and looked around until he saw something written in the dust. I looked at what he was looking at. "Went to get supplies, be back soon. JC"

I looked at Ponyboy. "At least we know where Johnny went." I told Ponyboy.

"Yea." Ponyboy said. "Want to get some water?" Ponyboy asked, helping me up.

"Sure." I said while following him to the pump behind the church. Ponyboy pumped it and we both splashed it on our faces which woke us right up since the water was ice cold. We quickly washed our faces off and went for a walk around the church. We were already near the front of the church when we heard laughter. Ponyboy and I widened our eyes when we realized it was children's laughter. Pony quickly grabbed my arm and pinned me to the wall of the church and we were quiet. I could feel Pony's breath on my neck. I never realized how beautiful Pony's eyes were until that moment. If I lean forward a little bit, I could plant a kiss on his lips. When I looked around him, the kids were gone. I sighed a bit in relief, but before Pony could pull away, I kissed him. Ponyboy deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled back and smiled at him.

"We should get back before Johnny gets back and wonders where we are." I told him, taking his hand.

Ponyboy smiled. "Lets go." I can't believe it's only been 24 hours since Johnny, Ponyboy, and I met Dally at the corner of Pickett and Sutton. Ponyboy and I were behind the church when we heard someone walking towards us behind the church. Ponyboy grabbed my hand and led me to the door behind the church and we ducked inside. Then we heard a whistle; long and low, ending in a sudden high note. Our gang and the Shepard Outfit use that and it means, "Who's there." Ponyboy returned it carefully before running up the stairs. He tripped over the last step and fell face-first right in front of Johnny. I came up behind him and helped him up while laughing. He just looked at me and I smiled; he smiled too. Ponyboy dusted off his jeans with his hands. "Hey Johnny, fancy meeting you here."

Johnny looked at the two of us from over a big crate. "I swear, Ponyboy, you're getting to act more like Two-Bit everyday."

Ponyboy tried to unsuccessfully cocked an eyebrow. "Who's says I'm acting?"

I rolled my eyes at the two boys. "So whatcha get?" I asked Johnny.

Johnny replied, "Come inside and I'll show you. Dally told us to stay inside."

All three of us walked to a table and Johnny dusted it off with his jean jacket. He set down the crate and began pulling items out of it. Johnny began pulling out items. "A week's supply of baloney, two loaves of bread, a box of matches…" Johnny went on. Ponyboy and I got tired of watching Johnny doing it all, so we dug in as well. Ponyboy and I each pulled out one book.

"Whee! A paperback copy of Gone with the Wind! How'd you know I always wanted one?" Ponyboy said really excitedly. "What's that Sophie?"

I showed him the cover. "The Black Cauldron. The best book ever! Johnny how did you know I love this book?" I asked.

Johnny's face reddened. "Well, I remember you saying something about it one. We also went to see the movie too, remember?" Ponyboy nodded. "And Sophie, you told me about the best book ever and then you kept on talking about The Black Cauldron, so…" Johnny finished. "Maybe you two could read your books to pass the time or something."

"That would be fun." I said, still looking at the book. Ponyboy and I eventually put the books down to help Johnny unpack the crate. Pony pulled out a deck of cards.

I reached in and pulled out peroxide. "Peroxide?" My eyes widened in realization. "Johnny, you're not thinking we should…"

Johnny walked up to us and pulled out his blade. "We're gonna cut our hair, and we're gonna bleach yours. They'll have our descriptions in the paper. We can't fit them."

Ponyboy's hands flew to his head. "Oh no! No Johnny, not the hair!"

I walked up to Ponyboy. "We'll have to anyway if we get caught. The first thing the judge will make us get a haircut." I told him.

"I don't see why." Ponyboy said bitterly. "Dally could easily mug someone with short hair."

"I know. It's just a way to try and break us. They can't to that to Tim or Curly since they've had almost everything done to them. They can't take anything from us, so they take our hair." Ponyboy looked at Johnny, then to me, I said nothing.

"Sophie and I will cut ours too. We'll wash out the grease, Sophie will bleach her hair, but I can't. I'm too dark skinned to look ok with blonde hair."

I saw the pleading look on Ponyboy's face. "Oh come on Ponyboy, It'll grow back."

Ponyboy sighed defeatedly. "Ok fine, get it over with."

Johnny then flipped out his switchblade and began sawing on Pony's hair. "Not too short, please Johnny?" Ponyboy begged.

'Wimp.' I thought with my hands on my hips. After 10 minutes, Johnny finally finished with Ponyboy. His hair looks funny and kinda messy. Johnny then walked over to me. I tried to back away, but Johnny wouldn't let me. Johnny stood behind me and began sawing on my hair too. After about 15 minutes, he finished. My hair seems lighter. My bangs are gone, and my hair is now about 3 inches below my shoulder.

"Can I see it now?" I asked.

"Not yet, we have to bleach your hair first." Johnny told me, leading Ponyboy and I outside. I felt the bleach being applied, but I don't want to know what it looks like. When my hair was drying, Johnny was bleaching Ponyboy's hair. After Pony's hair was finished, my hair was dry. I stood up and walked back towards the boys. Johnny grabbed a broken mirror and showed us our hair.

Pony lit a cigarette and put it into his mouth. "Yea this really makes me look tough."

I tried to not laugh. "You look like a pansy." I told him.

Ponyboy glared at me. "What?" Pony continued to look at me. "Just cut Johnny's hair." I said motioning towards the Cade kid.

Pony grabbed Johnny's blade and walked behind him. Pony breathed on the blade and wiped it with his sleeve. Ponyboy just smiled. "Nice." Johnny said sarcastically. Ponyboy began sawing at Johnny's hair. Johnny grimaced in pain.

"Hurts, doesn't it." I asked Johnny.

Johnny replied, "Yea. Come on man, I didn't cut that much off of you."

At the end of the day, Ponyboy and I were blondes, Johnny has sideburns like Two-Bit, Pony looks like a pansy, and I lost about 8 inches of hair.

I looked at Johnny. "Oh my God, Johnny Cade has eyebrows." I joked.

"Yea, yea." Johnny swatted at me. I curled up next to Ponyboy who wrapped his arms around me.

"Well, I guess we're disguised." I stated.

"I guess so." Pony said blankly.

Johnny said with fake cheerfulness. "Oh come on Ponyboy, It's just hair."

"Yea but this hair took a long time for it to look like this." Ponyboy said.

"I know, It's like being in a Halloween costume but unable to get out." I told them.

"Well, we gotta get used to it." Johnny said with finality. "We're in big trouble so it's our looks or us."

I shared my chocolate bar with Ponyboy. "I'm still tired." I said, and for the first time ever since I arrived in Tulsa, I saw the ground get blurry and I felt tears running down my cheeks. I felt Ponyboy wipe them away. I smiled on him and laid my head on his chest, listening to his rhythmic heartbeat.

"I'm sorry I cut your hair, guys." Johnny said.

"I ain't that, well most of it ain't. I'm just a little scared. The fuzz are after us and I'm all mixed up." I told them.

"I know. Things have happened so fast…" Johnny scooted closer to Pony and I. "Two-Bit should have been in that little one-horse store. We're in the middle of nowhere; the nearest house is in 2 miles; If things weren't bolted down, then Two-Bit could walk out with half of the store." Johnny leaned beside Ponyboy. I could hear Johnny trembling. "Good ol' Two-Bit." I could also tell Johnny was homesick like Pony and I were. "Remember how he was wisecracking last night?" Ponyboy said. "Last night...just last night we were walking Cherry and Marcia over to two-Bit's. Just last night, we were laying in the lot, looking at the stars and dreaming…"

"Stop it!" I shouted getting up. "Shut up about last night! Johnny and I killed a kid last night! He was 18 and we killed him. How'd you like to live with that!" I was crying at this point, something I never do. Ponyboy and Johnny each wrapped an arm around me, trying to comfort me. "I didn't mean to." I finally said, "but they were drowning you, and I was scared shitless…" I was quiet for a moment. "Who knew there was that much blood in people."

Ponyboy then stood up and began to pace the room. "Whatta we gonna do?" Ponyboy said with tears in his eyes.

"This is our fault." Johnny said motioning to me. "For bringing a little thirteen-year-old kid alng. You ought to go home. You can't get into any trouble. You didn't kill him."

"No!" Ponyboy screamed. I'm fourteen! I've been fourteen for a month! And I'm in it as much as you two are!"

I walked up to Ponyboy and hugged him. "Johnny didn't mean it like like that, Ponyboy. Don't cry, we'll be ok." Ponyboy and I both sat down next to Johnny and Ponyboy cried himself to sleep that night.

Ponyboy's POV*

I woke up late that night. Johnny was resting against the wall, I was asleep on his shoulder, and Sophie was asleep on my shoulder. "Johnny? Sophie?" I yawned. "You guys awake?

"Yea." Johnny and Sophie answered me quietly.

"We ain't gonna cry no more, are we?" I asked.

"Nope. We're all cried out now. We're getting used to the idea. We're gonna be ok now." Johnny answered.

"That's what I thought." Sophie said tired. Then for the first time since Dally, Johnny, Sophie, and I sat down behind those girls at the Nightly Double, I relaxed. All three of us could take whatever was coming now.

The next four or five days were the longest days of my life, We all killed time by reading Gone with the Wind, The Black Cauldron, and playing Poker. Johnny really liked the book, but he knew nothing about the civil war and even less about plantations, so Sophie and I had to explain a lot of it to him. It shocked me on how Johnny could get more meaning out of some of the stuff in there than I could; and I was supposed to be the deep one. Johnny failed a year in school and he never made good grades. It was all because he couldn't grasp anything that was shoved at him too fast, so I guess his teachers thought he was just plain dumb, but he wasn't. He was just a little slow at getting things, he also liked to explore things once he got them. He was especially stuck on the Southern Gentlemen; he was impressed with their manners and charm.

"I bet they were cool old guys." Johnny said, his eyes glowing after Sophie and I read the part about them riding into sure death because they were gallant. "They remind me of Dally."

"Dally?" Sophie said, startled. "Shoot, he ain't got any more manners than I do. You also saw how he treated those girls the other night. I think Soda's more like them Southern boys." I told him.

"Yeah, in the manners bit, and the charm, too, I guess," Johnny said slowly, "but one night, I saw Dally get picked up by the fuzz, and he kept cool and calm the whole time. They was getting him for breaking out the windows in the school building, even thought it was Two-Bit who did it, and Dally knew it. But he took the sentence without batting an eye or even denying it. That's gallant."

That was the first time I realized the extent of Johnny's hero-worship for Dallas Winston. Out of all of us, Dally was the one I liked the least. He didn't have Soda's charm, or Two-Bit's humor, or even Darry's superman qualities. These three appealed to me the because they were like the heroes in novels I read. Dally was real; Dally was so real, he scared me.

Johnny, Sophie, and I never went to the front of the church. You could see the whole town from the church, but sometimes farm kids rode their horses by on their way to the store. So we had to stay in the very back, usually sitting on the steps where we could see for miles. We could also see the town, highways, and houses. Since the church faced east, we couldn't watch the sunset, but I could tell all three of us were mesmerized by the colors of the fields and the soft shadings of the horizon.

 **Well there you go! I hope you liked it. Sorry if there was any typos and warning: This is unedited. Please review and stay tuned for when i post chapter 17.**


	17. Chapter 17

**What's up guys! I'm back with another chapter! I'm so sorry this took so long! I was suffering from a major writing block and I was trying to get this chapter done. But I also have the next chapter done too so that's good. Please review and feel free to message me, I will respond back as soon as I can. Well, here is chapter 17!**

 **REMINDER: This story is also published on Wattpad, so I'm not copying anyone's story.**

Sophie's POV*

One day, (I already lost count) I woke up when Ponyboy got up, trying to not wake me. All three of us were huddled together for warmth. Dally was right when he said it would get cold where we were going. Being careful to not wake up Johnny, I followed Ponyboy outside. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it and sat on the steps next to Pony. "Did I wake you?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yea." I laughed sheepishly.

Ponyboy looked at me. "Sorry."

I smiled at him. "It's fine." We both looked up at the sky. The dawn was coming then. The lower valley was covered in mist, and sometimes little pieces of it broke off and floated away in small clouds. The sky was lighter in the east, and the horizon was a thin golden line. The clouds changed from grey to pink, and the mist was touched with gold lining. The clouds turned pink and the mist was touched with gold. We watched the sunset.

"Golly, That sure was pretty." Johnny said, making Ponyboy and I jump.

Ponyboy looked at Johnny, "yea."

"The mist was pretty with the gold and pink." Johnny said.

"Yea, too bad it can't stay like that all the time." I told him, resting my head on Ponyboy's shoulder.

"Nothing gold can stay." Ponyboy said, remembering a poem he once read.

Johnny looked at Ponyboy confused. "What?"

" _Nature's first green is gold, the hardest hue to hold…"_ Ponyboy started.

" _Her early leaf's a flower, but only so an hour…_ " I continued. Ponyboy looked at me and smiled his million dollar smile.

" _Then leaf subsides to leaf, so Eden sank to grief…"_ Ponyboy continued.

" _So dawn goes down to day…"_ I said.

" _Nothing gold can stay."_ Ponyboy and I finished together.

"How do you know that?" Ponyboy asked me.

"My mom would say that poem to Emma and I a lot when we were kids. I'm surprised I still remember it." I told him.

"Where'd you learn that?" Johnny asked, staring at us.

"Robert Frost wrote it." Ponyboy told him. "I always remembered it, but I still don't know what it means."

"You know, I never noticed nature until you pointed it out. You're family sure is funny." Johnny said, after thinking for a minute.

"What do you mean?" Ponyboy asked stiffly.

Johnny quickly looked at Ponyboy. "I didn't mean it like that, it's just that Soda kinda looks like your mom, but acts like your dad; while Darry looks exactly like his dad, but acts like his mom; you don't act like either one."

Ponyboy thought for a minute. "Yea well, you two ain't like the rest of the gang. You two are the only ones who I can talk to about the sunrise, clouds, and the other stuff. They just don't get it, not like two two do, and maybe Soda."

"Yea, that's what makes us different." I told him.

Ponyboy puffed a perfect smoke ring, "maybe they're the ones who are different.."

By the fifth day, all three of us got tired of baloney, and I nearly got sick every time I looked at it. We ate all our candy bars before Day 3 and Pony and I were dying for a pepsi. I realized Pony was smoking a lot more than he usually did, if he kept this up, he will get sick. We were always careful though because lit cigarettes + old church = disaster.

At the end of the fifth day, I owed Johnny 50 bucks and Ponyboy 25 bucks in Poker games which I won't pay back, and now I have to care for a sick Ponyboy. He hasn't eaten anything all day, and from experience, I know that smoking on an empty stomach is not smart. Ponyboy, Johnny, and I later fell asleep on the pews. I woke up the next day to a whistle that was low long and went off with a sudden high note. 'Dally!' I thought. I woke up Ponyboy and Johnny.

Dally then walked into the church, up to Johnny, and eyed all three of us. "Look at this guy with his hair man, I can't believe it." Dally joked.

"Blondie man; I know I look lousy but don't rub it in." Ponyboy said to Dally.

"Hey to you too Ponyboy; or should I say sleeping beauty." Dally said, grinning at us.

I never thought I would see the day where I was so glad to see Dally. Dally was real; real contact with the outside world. Johnny, Ponyboy, and I just shot Dally with a million questions.

"Hold on, kids," Dally cut us off. "I can't answer everything at once. You three want to get some food? I skipped breakfast and I'm starved."

I look at him disbelieved. "You're starved!?" I said remembering the baloney.

"Is it safe to finally go outside?" Ponyboy asked eagerly.

'Yep." Dally said, searching his pockets for a cigarette.

"Here, I already know what you want." I said, giving him a whole package of Kools.

"The fuzz ain't looking for you here. Get this, they think you're heading to Texas. Buck's T-Bird is parked a little ways down the road." Dally said until he finally realized, "haven't you three been eating?"

"What do you think?" I crossed my arms, "We haven't eaten anything but baloney for the past week."

"I'll take that as a yes," Dally said shaking his head, "You are all pale and lost weight. When we get outta here, you three go spend some time in the sun. it looks like you three went through hell and back."

"Look who's talking." I muttered, but Dally heard me.

Dally glared at me. "What'd you say!"

"Look who's talking. You have a colorless stubble on your jaw and it looks like you've been sleeping in your clothes for a week instead of us." I told him, looking into his eyes.

Honestly, I thought Dally would have punched me, but he didn't. He looked back at Ponyboy and said, "Hey Ponyboy and Sophie, I gotta letter for you."

"A letter? From who?" Pony asked.

"The President of course, stupid, It's from Soda and Emma." Dally told him.

"What? How'd they know…" I asked, bewildered.

"Soda and Emma came over to Buck's a few days ago and found your sweatshirt. I told them I didn't know where you guys were, but they didn't believe me. Soda and Emma gave me this letter and half of Soda's paycheck. You three ought to go home, the gang is taking this pretty hard…" Dally told us, but Ponyboy and I weren't listening, we were leaning against the side and the church and read the letter:

" _Ponyboy and Sophie, Well I guess you got into some trouble, huh? Me, Emma, and Darry nearly nuts when we found out you two ran away. Ponyboy, Darry feels really awful that he hit you; you know he didn't mean it. And then you, Sophie, and Johnny go missing, a dead boy in the park, and Dally getting hauled in, well, it scared all of us something awful. The police came and questioned us and we told them everything we knew. Who knew Johnny and Sophie would kill someone; Sophie I see, but not Johnny…"_ The letter stated.

"Hey!" I shouted to the letter, but we kept on reading.

" _I know Dally knows where you three are, but you know him; he keeps his trap shut and wouldn't tell us anything. Darry has no idea where you're at and it's nearly killing him. I wish you'd come back and turn yourselves in, but I guess you can't since Johnny and Sophie might get hurt. You three sure are famous, though. You got a paragraph in the newspaper even. Take care and say hi to Johnny for us. From Sodapop Curtis and Emma Manchester."_ We finished reading the letter.

"Why'd you get hauled in?" Ponyboy asked.

Dally grinned. "Shoot kid, them boys down at the station know me by now. I get hauled in every time something happens in our turf. Oh yea, I let it slip, get this, that you three were headed to Texas." Dally almost laughed at that. He took a drag on his cigarette, he sure was glad it was a Kool and not a regular one. Dally then turned his attention to Ponyboy and I. "I swear kids, you two don't look yourselves with your hair all cut off and dyed. It used to look tuff. You, Ponyboy, and Soda had the coolest looking hair in town." Dally said, giving the both of us a hard rub on the head.

"I know," I said sourly, "we look lousy, but don't rub it in."

"Do y'all want something to eat or not?" Dally asked.

Johnny, Ponyboy, and I leaped up. "You better believe it."

"I can't wait to be in a car again." Johnny said.

"Well, I'll give you a ride for your money." Dally drawled. Dally always did like to drive fast, for example, he raced down Jay mountain going 85. I have always loved driving fast, Johnny and Ponyboy though, not so sure. But I'll admit, I got a little green when Dally took a corner on two wheels with the brakes screaming. We stopping at a Dairy Queen where we ordered Pepsis, barbecue sandwiches, and banana splits. "Glory," Dally said, amazed, as we watched all three of us wolf down our food, "you don't have to act like that's your last bite forever, I got plenty of money. Take it easy, I don't want your guys getting sick in my car. And I thought I was hungry. "

Johnny only ate his burger faster and Ponyboy and I didn't slow down until we got a headache. "I didn't tell y'all something," Dally said, finishing his burger, "The soc you two killed had plenty of friends and all over town it's soc against greaser. We now can't walk alone, so I started carrying a heater…" Dally slowly pulled out a gun from the glove department of his car.

"Dally! You can kill someone with heaters!" Ponyboy said, frightened.

"You can also kill with a blade, I speak from experience." I told Ponyboy in a hard voice. "Please tell me it's not loaded Dally." I finally asked.

"It ain't. I ain't aiming to get picked up for murder. It sure does help as a bluff though…" Dally was talking to us when a little girl walked up to us.

"Dally gun!" I whispered to him. He just looked confused until he looked up. As soon as he saw the kid, he quickly hid the gun.

"Sir, do you have a dime?" The little girl asked.

"Uh, no I don't." Dally told her.

"Are you sure?" The kid asked. She's beginning to annoy me.

"We don't, so get outta here kid!" I said, throwing my empty bag at her.

"Ok fine." The kid said walking away.

"Back to what I was saying," Dally continued, "Tim Shepard's gang and our outfit are having a rumble with the socs tomorrow night at the vacant lot. Just like the good old days. If they win, things go on as usual. If we win, they stay outta our territory for good. Two-Bit got jumped a few days ago. Darry and I came along just in time, but Two-Bit didn't need the help, he's a good fighter. Hey, did I tell you we got us a spy?" Dally asked.

"Spy? Who?" Johnny asked as he looked up from his banana split.

"The broad I tried to pick up before Sophie punched me the night you two killed the soc. The redhead, Cherry what's-her-name." Dally told us.

"Cherry Valance." Ponyboy told him.

"Yea. She came over to the vacant lot the night Two-Bit was jumped. Shepard and some of his outfit and us were hanging out around there when she drives up in her little ol' stingray. That took a lot of nerve. Some of us were gonna jump her then and there, but Two-Bit and Emma stopped us. Man, next time I want a broad, I'll just ignore her and stick to Emma." Dally told us.

"Good idea." I told him with a smirk.

Dally continued, "She said she felt bad and that the whole mess was her fault, which it is, and that she will keep up with the socs and tell us before the rumble and she said she would testify that the socs were drunk and were looking for a fight and that you three fought back in self-defense." He gave a grim smile at that. "She also told me to go to hell." I laughed at the last part.

"Man, this place is out of it. Do they play checkers for kicks around here?" Dally asked in a non interested voice. "Have you three ever been in the country, I haven't." Dally asked.

"Yea, my dad would take me and Emma out here to hunt every weekend before he went off to fight in Vietnam." I told the guys, "hey Dal, how'd you know about the church?" I asked.

"Got family that lives around here somewhere. Told me that it's make a tuff hide-out in instances like this." Dally told us.

"Bleaching and cutting your hair, that was a good idea. Your descriptions are in the paper but you sure wouldn't fit them now." Dally told us, rubbing his knuckles on my head.

"Stop it Dal." I said, while pushing his hand away. Meanwhile, Johnny was sitting in the front finishing his 5th sandwich.

"We're gonna go back and turn ourselves in." Johnny announced.

I swear Dally almost gagged, then he swore for a while. He then turned to Johnny, "What!"

"I said we're gonna go back and turn ourselves in." Johnny repeated in a much quieter voice.

"Like hell we are!" I screamed at him, "Johnny, me and you will get arrested as soon as we set a single foot back in Tulsa." I tried to reason with him.

Johnny turned to look at me. "We got a good chance of being let off easy. I ain't got no record with the fuzz and Pony and Cherry will testify that we found back in self defence."

"I have a record! Them boys at the station will _love_ to drag me back there!" I screamed again.

Dally was chewing on the corner of his ID card, listening to Johnny and I argue. "Johnny, are you sure you want to go back? Us greasers get it worse than anyone else." Johnny just nodded.

"If Johnny's going back, then I will too." I told Dally, who nodded at the two of us.

"I guess my parents aren't worried about me?" Johnny asked.

"The boys are worried," Dally said in a straight voice, "Two-Bit was gonna go to Texas to look for you three."

"My parents," Johnny repeated, "did they asked about me?"

"Johnny, you know inside they didn't." I told him before Dally blew up at him.

Dally pulled out of Dairy Queen and was flying down the road, "Blast it Johnny, why didn't you think about turning yourself in 5 days ago? It would have saved me a lot of trouble."

Johnny looked guiltily at Dally, "I was scared; I still am." Johnny said as he ran a finger down one of his short black sideburns. "Pony, Sophie, I guess we ruined our hair for nothing."

"I guess so." Ponyboy said as I leaned into his chest and laid my head on his shoulder. Ponyboy wrapped his arm around my waist and I eventually fell asleep.

Johnny's POV*

I quickly looked at Ponyboy and Sophie to see Sophie asleep on Ponyboy's chest. "Johnny," Dally said in a voice I have never heard from him before. "Johnny, I ain't mad at you. I just don't want you to get hurt. You don't know what a few months in jail can do for you. You get hardened in jail. I don't want that to happen to you like it happened to me." I didn't say anything.

I kept staring at the window, watching the scenery go by. Dally never talked like that. Never. He didn't give a damn about anyone but himself, and he was cold, mean, and hard. He never talked about his past or being in jail that way- if he did talk about it, it was to brag. And I suddenly thought of Dally- in jail at the age of ten- Dally growing up in the streets.

I then turned to Dally, "Would you rather have me living in hideouts for the rest of my life, always on the run?" Johnny asked seriously.

 **There it is! Chapter 17 is complete! I hope you liked it and don't forget to review!**

 **I am working on another The Outsiders fanfic called Runaway where Ponyboy and his sister, Alex run away to New York.**

 **I also have an idea for a Riverdale fanfic (Sweetpea x reader).**

 **I am also working on a Sam &Colby fanfic as well. I just hope it will be interesting with 2 female OCs. (Colby Brock x reader) (Jake Webber x reader)**

 **Wow thats a lot! lol.**


	18. Chapter 18

**WASSUP GUYS! I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! I hope you like it and please comm** **ent! You will also see a little bit more of Ponyboy x Sophie in this chapter, too!**

Sophie's POV*

I was fast asleep on Ponyboy's chest, but I could faintly hear Dally talking to Johnny. "Would you rather have me living in hideouts for the rest of my life, always on the run?" I heard Johnny say in a serious tone. I woke up when Dally slammed on the breaks.

"The hell?" I asked sitting up. "Oh my God!" I said when I noticed the church. The church was on fire! I looked at Pony and he looked at me. At the exact same time, Ponyboy and I jumped out of the car and ran up to the church.

"Pony, Sophie, where are you going!" Johnny screamed after us.

"Where do you think!" I screamed back.

"Get over here!" I heard Dally yell at us.

One of the chaperones for a group of kids said to another man, "Jerry, I think some of the kids are missing!" Ponyboy and I looked at each other, then we heard screaming coming from inside the church.

"Ponyboy! The church!" I said as I ran up to it, with Ponyboy behind me.

"Sophie! Ponyboy!" Johnny screamed as he ran up to us. All three of us were trying to break down the door. I had enough of it and smashed the wood with a rock I found lying around. We all then climbed in looking for the kids. We were making our way towards the back of the church when a barn owl flew over us and out the exit we made.

"Woah! What was that?" Johnny said, ducking as the owl flew over him.

"Barn owl!" I told him, coughing, trying to not inhale much smoke.

"Is that guy coming?" Pony asked no one in particular.

"Doubt it." I told him.

"How come? Is he too scared to get his own kids?" Pony asked.

"No man, too fat." Johnny said. At his comment, I tried to not laugh as I went up ahead.

"Ponyboy! Look out!" I said as I pushed Pony out of the way of a falling rafter.

"Don't worry. We'll get you outta here." Johnny said to the kids in the back. Just then, Dally broke though the boarded up window.

"Here take this kid." I said before he could say anything.

"Johnny, Ponyboy, Sophie, get out here before the roof collapses." Dally told us, putting the kid down.

Johnny was backed up against the side wall. "Johnny come on!" I yelled.

"Johnny come on! Are you crazy!" Dally yelled while he was looking at the roof.

I looked at Ponyboy and realized that his sleeve was on fire. "You're burning!" I yelled as I pushed Ponyboy to Dally who got him out of the church. I ran up to Johnny to help him out. I heard a crash and a burning beam came crashing down on Johnny's back. I rolled out of the way, but the rafter pinned down my arm. "Dally!" Johnny and I screamed.

"Sophie! Johnny! I'm coming!" Dally yelled right before I blacked out.

I later woke up in an ambulance to see that Ponyboy was already awake. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. I slowly moved my hand and entwined my fingers with his. "Where's Johnny and Dally?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"They're behind us. They're in another ambulance." A voice said.

"So you're Jerry." I smirked.

"The one and only." he joked back. "You four are the bravest kids I've seen in a long time. Are you professional heroes or something?" Jerry asked.

"Nope. We're greasers." I told him.

He had a shocked look on his face. "Are you kidding me?" He asked in a serious voice.

"No we're not. Take us to town and you'll find out fast enough." Pony told him. After a while, we finally arrived at the Tulsa hospital.

Pony and Jerry went into the waiting room while I was in a room getting my arm checked out. The burns weren't that bad so I was cleared to go home. I walked back out into the waiting room and sat next to Ponyboy. We both lit up a cigarette. "You two really shouldn't smoke." Jerry told us.

Why not? You're smoking?" I pointed out.

"I'm older than you two. I've been smoking for a long time." Jerry told us. But we weren't listening. A nurse was wheeling Johnny and Dally by. I saw Johnny for only a brief second, but I could already tell that he was pretty bad off. Dally was awake and looked pissed at us.

Dally point a finger at us. "If you two ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll kill you." I waved him off while Pony and I both took another drag of our cigarette.

Jerry looked at the two of us. "There's some people here to see you two, brothers and sister or something." Jerry told us. We both looked down the hallway, and there stood Soda, Darry, and Emma. Ponyboy and I both leapt up and ran towards the door. I jumped in Emma's arms.

"Sophie!" Emma screamed as she hugged me. "Look at your tuff hair." Emma said, running her fingers through my hair. "Never thought blonde would suit you, guess I was wrong."

"Guess you were." I said, crying. "Want to go see Dally?" I asked Emma.

"What room." Emma said, smiling at me.

"Down the hall in room 119." I pointed. Emma nodded and walked away. I walked over to Ponyboy, Soda, and Darry. Soda then engulfed me in a bear hug with Darry and Pony.

While Emma was visiting Dally, Soda, Darry, Pony, and I were in the waiting room waiting to see how Johnny was. Then police and reporters came filing in. My head was spinning by all of the questions and I could tell Pony's was too. Darry finally got the reporters to slow down with the questions. The reporters kept on getting pictures of the four of us, and frankly, I was getting a little sick of all the attention. Eventually we all got tired and Soda rested his head on Darry's lap and I rested my head on Pony's shoulder and we all soon fell asleep.

The nurses won't tell us anything about Dally or Johnny, but Darry got a hold of the doctor and he eventually told us. Dally would be fine with a scarred arm, but Johnny was the one I was worried about, we all were worried about. He was in critical condition with severe burns and a broken back. The doctor then ordered us home. I went home with the Curtis' since Emma is staying at the hospital with Dally.

We finally got to their house and Soda helped me out of the truck. Soda walked to the front seat and shook Ponyboy, "hey, Ponyboy, wake up. You still gotta get into the house." Soda told him. Pony ignored him and kept on sleeping. Darry then walked to where Pony was and picked him up.

"He's getting mighty big to be carried." Soda said as I yawned and opened up the front gate.

"We all lost a lot of weight up in Windrixville." I told Soda. Soda just nodded and put Pony in his bed while I slept on the couch.

I woke up the next morning and smelt food being cooked in the kitchen. I sighed and got up to see that Pony was the one making food. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head into his neck. "Morning." I said, my voice raspy.

Pony put the pan down on the stove and turned around. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a kiss. When we pulled away he said, "Good morning. How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Could've been better with you by my side." I said, leaning into his bare chest. "Watch the eggs." I said, pulling back and standing next to him. I went into the fridge and pulled out Jelly for Soda and chocolate cake and set them on the counter.

"Anyone home?" someone asked from the doorway who I recognised as Two-Bit.

"We're in here!" Pony yelled.

"Don't slam the door!" I yelled, knowing no one would even listen to me. As predicted, Two-Bit slammed the door shut. Next thing I knew, I was in a bear hug with Two-Bit and Steve as Pony is cleaning eggs off of the ground. "You guys are acting like you haven't seen us in 5 years." I joked, laughing.

"Couldn't you two have waited until I set down the eggs before you shove me across the country?" Pony asked, a little mad.

"Ah, lighten up babe. They haven't seen us in a week." I laughed, wrapping my arms around his waist again.

Steve approached Ponyboy and I. "Woah, look at the blondie monkeys. I wouldn't have believed if I hadn't seen it in the paper. So Ponyboy, Sophie, tell me, what's it like being a hero?" Steve said, handing us the newspaper.

"What?" I asked, taking the paper from Steve's hand and showing Ponyboy. The headline said 'JUVENILE DELINQUENTS TURN HEROES.'

Pony walked to the table with the newspaper in his hand. "They're charging Sophie and Johnny with Manslaughter?" He asked. "That is if he recovers."

Steve walked up to Ponyboy and said, "also says how you saved them kids. They would have burned if it weren't for you."

Two-Bit grabbed the cake from the counter and said, "Boy, Dallas would be mad they didn't mention his police records."

"Hey Pony, it's all about You, Soda, and Darry." I mentioned, showing him the front cover.

I then ripped the newspaper from Pony's hands. "Wait, they're thinking about putting Soda and Pony is a boys home and me in a girls home! No way, they ain't putting me in a girls home." I said, throwing the paper onto the table and walking out into the family room.

"Oh come on Sophie," Steve said, walking towards Pony and I, "They won't do that to heroes. And where is Soda and Superman anyway?" Steve asked. As soon as he said that, the shower curtain opened and Soda stepped out, wrapped in a towel. Darry then walked out and lifted up Steve and threw him back on the ground.

"What was that?" Darry asked, menacingly.

"All brawn no brain." Steve muttered as he walked away.

Soda was talking to Darry and Steve was trying to shove cake into Soda's mouth while I was in the bathroom with Pony just talking about stuff. Pony then grabbed my hand and we walked out and walked up to Darry who was putting on his jacket. "Did you hear about the juvenile court thing?" Pony asked him.

Darry looked at the both of us. "Yea, the cops told me last night."

Steve and Soda butted in from the background and mentioned something about throwing a party after they beat the socs. Soda then sat on the couch and turned on the TV. "Hey Two-Bit, Mickey's on." Soda said. I was bored so I joined Two-Bit in watching Mickey Mouse.

Darry was talking to Ponyboy and he mentioned about him staying home with Pony since no one would be home. "Hey don't worry Darry, I'll babysit him." Two-Bit said.

With that, Pony smacked Two-Bit's head and a full-out wrestling match began in the family room. Two-Bit eventually laid off and I helped Pony up.

"Pony, if you smoke more than a pack today, I'll skin you. You understand?" Darry told Pony.

"Don't worry Darry," I stated, "I'll hide the cigarettes if I really have to." I said. Darry nodded.

Pony followed Darry, "but if you carry more than one bundle of roofing at a time, Soda and I will skin you, you understand?" Pony told Darry. Darry just laughed at Pony for trying to mock him. Eventually Darry, Soda, and Steve left so it was just me, Two-Bit, and Pony. The three of us cleaned up Pony's house and were about to head out, but Emma walked through the door.

"Oh! Hey Emma!" I said, hugging up big sister.

"Hey Emma." Two-Bit said, eating cake.

"Hey guys. You guys heading out?" Emma asked.

"Yea. You can join us if you want." Pony said, inviting Emma along.

"Yea sure." Emma said as all four of us walked out the door.

"I would drive, but the brakes went out on my car. Almost killed Kathy and me the other night." Two-Bit told us, trying to hitchhike somewhere.

"From what Two-Bit has told me, her brother's so greasy he glides when we walks." I said, chuckling.

Two-Bit glanced at me. "Now there's a hood. He goes to the barber shop for an oil change, not a haircut." Two-Bit said laughing. We soon noticed a blue Mustang was trailing us, so the four of us turned into the Tastee Freez.

"Stay close." Two-Bit warned.

"What do they want?" Pony asked.

"I don't know, how many guys were in the car?" Two-Bit asked.

"I saw 3 or 4." I told him, who nodded.

"Come on, lets go inside." Pony said, walking towards the door.

"Wait, why don't we see what they want?" I suggested. I looked at Two-Bit who nodded.

"Why do you want to see what they want?" Pony asked, grabbing my hand.

"Just stay here." Two-Bit muttered to us.

The blue Mustang parked and 4 guys got out, including Randy. The four socs approached us. "No jazz before the rumble. You know the rules, ape face." Two-Bit warned.

Randy shook his head. "We know, I want to talk to you two." Randy said, motioning to Pony and I.

Pony and I looked over at Two-Bit. "Go ahead, I'll keep my eye on him." With that, Pony and I followed Randy to his car with our fingers entwined.

Pony, Randy, and I leaned up against his car. "I read about you two in the paper. How come?" Randy asked.

"I don't know, guess we felt like playing superhero at the time." Pony said, shrugging it off.

"I wouldn't have." Randy said.

"Wouldn't have what?" Pony asked.

"I would have let those little kids burn to death." Randy said, facing Pony and I.

I glared at Randy. "And that, Randy, is why you're going to hell." I spit at him.

"You might have done the same thing." Pony said.

"I don't know. I just don't know anything anymore, I guess." Randy told us.

Randy was surprised that we saved the kids because we were greasers, but Pony told him that wasn't why we did it. "Want to talk inside?" Randy said, motioning to his car. Pony nodded as he got into the passenger's seat and I leaned up against the window. "I couldn't tell this to anyone else, my friends would think I'm off my rocket or something." Randy told us. He didn't say anything else, but he changed the subject. "That friend of yours, the one that got burned, he might die?" Randy asked.

Pony and I both looked at Randy. "Yea." I told him.

Randy looked away from Ponyboy. "And tonight, people will get hurt or even killed at the rumble, right?" Randy asked.

I still glared at Randy, "And I'm ready to bring the hurt." I said through gritted teeth, but I was elbowed by Ponyboy who glared at me. I held up my hands in surrender.

"You can't win, you know that, right?" Randy suddenly said, looking at Pony and I and we looked at him. "It doesn't matter if you whip us. You'll still be where you were before, at the bottom. And we'll still be the lucky ones, at the top, will all the breaks. It doesn't matter. Greasers will be greasers and socs will be socs. It doesn't matter." Randy sighed and looked at us again. "Anyway, thanks greasers." I moved so Pony could get out of the car. "Hey I didn't mean that, I meant thanks kids." With that, Pony got out of the car, but looked through the window.

"Been nice talking to you randy. My name's Ponyboy. This is my girlfriend, Sophie." I nodded at him before the two of us walked away. "What's your problem with Randy!" Pony whisper-yelled at me.

I stopped walking and looked at him. "I don't know. Maybe because he's a soc. Maybe he was behind my kidnapping a few months ago." I whisper-screamed. I was really mad and I could feel my wolf coming out. Pony scoffed and walked away towards Two-Bit. I kept my head down until my eyes turned back to brown.

"So what did Mr. Super-soc have to say?" Two-Bit asked Pony.

"He ain't a soc. A guy that wanted to talk, that's all." Pony said, walking away.

Two-bit raised an eyebrow at me as I approached him with my head down. "Randy was telling us on how the greasers are always on the bottom and the socs are always on the top of the food chain" I told him, also walking away, following Ponyboy. While Two-Bit and Emma were talking with the other two greasers, I caught up with Ponyboy.

"Ponyboy," I gently grabbed his arm, "I'm sorry, ok. I just don't trust the socs like you do." I confessed to him. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close to him. I leaned my head into his chest.

"It's fine." Pony said, hugging me. I held his hand and walked side-by-side. I went on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. Let's wait for Two-Bit, then we'll go see Johnny at the hospital.

 **There's another chapter posted! I really hope you liked it and please review below and feel free to message me any time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**What's up guys, I'm back with Chapter 19! I hope you like this chapter. Feel free to private message me and leave a review. Well, here's chapter 19...**

Sophie's POV*

The four of us arrived at the hospital only to be stopped by the nurses. "You can't see him now. He's in critical condition." the nurse told us, holding us back.

"You have to let us see him! If he's hurting, one of us should be there with him." I told the nurse, trying to persuade her to let us see him. The nurse still wouldn't so the four of us see him so we were begging to see him.

"Let them in," the doctor said when he approached the four of us, "He's been asking for them. It can't hurt now." The doctor said, letting us go see Johnny.

I heard the truth in his voice: Johnny is dying. If Ponyboy, Emma, or Two-Bit caught it though, I'm not sure. We went in Johnny's room and he was on his stomach. "Hey Johnny. How're they treating you?" Emma asked. Johnny didn't say anything. Pony and I looked at Two-Bit.

'Newspaper.' I mouthed to Two-Bit who nodded.

"Look uh, your picture is in the paper for being a hero. Look at that." Two-Bit said, letting Johnny see the newspaper.

"Yea. That's tough and all." Johnny said in a raspy voice.

"Guess you can look at it later," Two-Bit said, putting the newspaper on the desk next to Johnny's bed. "You want anything?" Two-Bit asked.

"The book, man." Johnny rasped. "Can y'all get me another one?" Johnny asked.

Two-Bit looked at Pony and I, confused. "He wants a copy of Gone With The Wind so we can read it to him." Pony explained.

"Would you mind going downstairs to get him one?" I asked Two-Bit and Emma.

"Uh yea, I look for it in the gift shop downstairs." Two-Bit said, leaving the room with Emma. When Two-Bit and Emma left, Pony and I pulled up chairs and sat down next to Johnny.

"Bad memories." I muttered to myself, looking around Johnny's room.

"So...Dally's gonna be ok. Me and Darry are getting along real good now." Pony told him. Johnny winced in pain.

"Johnny, you ok?" I asked, a little worried.

"Yea. it just hurts sometimes. Usually don't since I can't feel anything below the middle of my back. So I'm pretty bad off, ain't I guys." Johnny said.

Ponyboy sniffled. "No, you're gonna be alright kid. You gotta be." Pony said.

"Yea, we all don't let along without you.." I said, also sniffling.

'I won't be able to walk again," Johnny told us, "Not even on crutches. The doc says I busted my back."

"You'll be fine." I told him.

"Ponyboy, Sophie, you want to know something?" Johnny asked. We both looked at him. "I used to talk about killing myself all the time. Man, I don't wanna die now, it ain't long enough. 16 years ain't gonna long enough. I wouldn't mind it so much if it wasn't so much stuff I ain't done yet. So many damn things I haven't done yet. I haven't seen enough." Johnny said. "That time we were up in Windrixville, that was the only time I've ever been out of my own neighborhood." Johnny said.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks and Pony's. "Knock it off. You get too duced up and the doctors won't let us see you anymore." Pony said. Just then a nurse walked in.

"Johnny, your mother is here to see you." The nurse said.

"I don't wanna see her." Johnny said.

The nurse looked confused. "But it's your mother, she's here to see you." the nurse said again.

"I _said_ I don't wanna see her. She probably just wants to tell me about all the trouble I caused. Why don't you just tell her to leave me alone!" Johnny exclaimed before passing out.

"What's the matter with Johnny?" Pony asked, standing up.

"You guys can't see him now." The nurse said.

"Is he ok?" Two-Bit asked, a little scared.

"I don't know." Pony said, quivering.

"He's alright." the nurse reassured.

"Can you make sure he gets this?" Two-Bit said, handing the book to the nurse. The nurse took the book from Two-Bit and the four of us walked out of his room and was met face-to-face with his mother.

"He would rather see these punks then his own mother!" Mrs. Cade shrieked as the four of us left Johnny's room.

"You're scum!" She spit at us.

"No wonder he hates your guts! You don't even care about him you damn drunk!" Two-Bit yelled, in tears.

"You go straight to hell! You go right to hell!" I yelled, walking down the hallway with Two-Bit, Emma, and Ponyboy behind me. The four of us walked and went up the elevator to Dally's room where he was arguing with a nurse.

"What happened to your gown?" The nurse asked.

"I threw it away." Dally said. "Just get out, get out, you're making my stomach sick." Dally said as the four of us walked in. Dally laughed.

"Hey Dally." Two-Bit greeted. "How're you doing?" Two-Bit asked.

Dally faced us and sat up. "Hey guys! How you doing man?" Dally asked. "It's good to see you guys man, this place gives me the creeps." Dally said, standing up and closing the door just in his underwear. Dally walked over to Emma and kissed her. "Hey babe." Dally whispered into her ear.

"Hey back." Emma whispered.

Dally pulled away and said, "I want out of this building. Tim Shepard dropped by." Dally said, crawling back in bed. "He saw my picture in the paper and couldn't believe it didn't say 'wanted dead or alive' written under it. He started rubbing it in about the rumble man. I hate missing it." Dally then looked at me, then to Two-Bit quite a few times. "How is he? How's Johnny doing man?" Dally asked.

I sighed and said, "I don't know abouts stuff like this, but he didn't look too good. Passed out cold before we left him." I told him. Dally just laid back down and faced the opposite wall.

"You stiff got that knife on you?" Dally asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"The knife," Dally repeated, "give it to me, will you?" I pulled my knife out of my back pocket and gave it to Dally. "Thank you." He said as I put it in his hand. "We gotta win that fight." Dally said, gripping my knife hard. "We gotta get in with those socs!" Dally yelled, stabbing his pillow with my blade. "We'll do it for Johnny man! We'll do it for Johnny!" I shouted at us.

Two-Bit, Ponyboy, and I left to catch the bus while Emma once again stayed with Dally. Pony and I were sitting on the curb waiting for the bus to pull up. Two-Bit looked at us and noticed that Pony didn't look to good. "You ok? You're awful hot." Two-Bit said, placing his hand against Pony's forehead.

"I'm fine. Don't tell Darry, ok. Come on Two-Bit, I'll be well by tonight. I'll take a bunch of asprins." Pony said.

"Ok." Two-bit said, reluctantly. "Darry will kill me if you're sick and you fight anyway."

"Darry won't find out if you two would keep your mouth shut." Pony said, a little angry. The bus arrived and we got on and talked about the rumble some more. We got off the bus at a park and met up with Cherry in her Stingray.

"What's up with the socs?" Two-Bit asked her.

"They play your way. No weapons, fair deal. Your rules. Also, no animals." She said, straightening her jacket.

Two-Bit glanced at me and raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" Two-Bit asked.

She nodded. "Randy told me. He knows for sure."

"Thanks Cherry." Two-Bit, turning around.

"Wait, Pony." Cherry called after him. I glanced at Cherry then up at Pony.

"Go wait with Two-Bit, ok?" Pony muttered. I nodded and walked up to Two-Bit. I heard them arguing then they got quiet. Pony walked up to Two-Bit and I and we headed home for the rumble. We got to the Curtis' house a half an hour before before the rumble started. I hopped in the shower real quick while Pony was in front of the mirror. Pony was asking Darry and Soda when they started shaving for some reason.

"Can you hand me a towel?" I asked. Pony handed me the towel then he left and closed the door so I could change. I got out and dried off. I put on my light blue ripped jeans, black sleeveless hoodie, and my converse. I walked out to see Soda, Steve, and Pony loading their hair with grease. I put my hair up into a ponytail and used a small bit of grease to keep the flyaways out of my face.

"You like fights, don't you Soda?" Pony asked suddenly.

"Yea, I like fights." Soda said.

"How come?" He asked.

Soda looked at Ponyboy, puzzled. "It's action. It's a contest like a drag race or something."

"I just think they're fun when we win." I piped in.

"Pony, I don't think you should be in the rumble." Darry said.

"How come? I've always come through, haven't I?" Pony asked.

"Yea, you fight real good for a kid your size. But now you're not in shape. You've lost weight and you don't look so great. You're too tensed up." Darry said.

"Shoot, we all get tense before a rumble. Let him fight, skin never hurt anyone." Soda said.

"Wait, how come Sophie can fight?" Pony asked, looking at me.

"I've been working out the second I got out of the hospital again. I'm now in shape to fight." I told him, walking towards him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Well, Johnny won't be there, neither will Curly or Dally, and we'll need every man we have." Darry said.

"What happened to Curly?" I asked, hugging Pony from the back.

"He's in the reformatory." Steve said, kicking the ace out of Soda's sock.

"Let me fight, Darry. If it was blades or chains, it'd be different. Nobody ever gets really hurt in a skin rumble." Pony said, hoaxing Darry to let him fight.

Well, I guess you can. But be careful, and Ponyboy, stay with Sophie." Darry said.

"How come you never worry about Soda as much?" Pony asked.

Darry put his arm around Soda's shoulder. "This is the kid brother I don't have to worry about." Soda punched Darry's ribs affectionately. "This kiddo can use his head." Soda looked at Pony with mock superiority. "You can see he uses it for one thing, to grow hair on." Darry ducked Soda's swing and bolted out the door and we followed him. Darry did a somersault off the porch. The others were flipping off it and I did a Amanar off it. I stuck the landing and the others clapped for me. Steve then did a backflip off on Darry's truck. We were cheering and howling all the way to the lot. Two-Bit then popped his beer and I hopped on Pony's back and kissed his cheek.

"Yea!" I cheered. "Lets do this!" Pony then dropped me and I held his hand.

"Ok, Soda and Ponyboy, if the fuzz show, you need to beat it outta there. Hey! Jail and you two will go to a boys home, you understand." Darry told his brothers.

"Ain't nobody calling the fuzz in this neighborhood!" Steve yelled, jumping up and down. We finally arrived at the lot and walked up to Tim Shepard's gang.

"How you doing Tim." Darry said, shaking his hand.

"Pretty good." Tim said, looking at our gang. Tim then turned his attention to Pony and I. "You two and that quiet one killed the soc right?" Tim asked. We both nodded.

"Yea." Pony said

"Good going kid. Curly always said you two were good kids." Tim then looked at Darry. "Curly's in the reformatory for the next 6 months."

We then heard the socs coming. They were yelling 'greasers' until they arrived at the lot. All of the greasers then lined up. We stood in rows and on the hoods of the cars and trucks there, most were smoking cigarettes. I was standing next to Pony and Darry. The socs then lined up. "Greasers, I would like for you guys to meet Jack from the White Tigers." Jacob said from the line of socs.

Jack then walked up about halfway and stopped. Darry was about to walk forward. "No. I have a bone to pick with the girl." Jack said smirking at me. I looked at Darry who nodded. I walked forward and met up with Jack.

"Sophie. Long time no see." Jack said.

"Jack." Is all I said.

"There's no way you're starting a rumble without us!" out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emma and Dally run and jump over a hood of a car. That was the distraction I needed. While Jack was distracted, I punched him hard and beat him to the ground. Pony ran up to me and helped. When Jack was on the ground, a soc came up from behind and grabbed Pony and threw him away from me.

"Ponyboy!" I yelled, running to him. A soc then tackled me and had me pins on the ground and kept on punching me. "Steve!" I yelled since he was the closest one to me. He helped me get the soc and beat him to the ground. "Thanks." I said, out of breath.

"Anytime." he also said out of breath. We then went separate ways and I helped Pony deal with the soc that had him. The socs then began running.

"Ponyboy!" I screamed. Dally and I bot ran and got the soc off of him. We drug him off of the field and behind a truck.

"Are you ok? Come on." Dally said, taking the both of us to his car. Pony got in the passenger seat while I was in the backseat. We were going to the hospital and dally was driving like a maniac. Sirens then came up behind Dally. "Shit." He cursed under his breath. Dally pulled over and the cop approached his window. Act sick. I'll pretend I'm taking you to the hospital." Dally said to Ponyboy.

"You gotta have a good reason for driving like that." The cop said, shining his flashlight inside of the car.

"The kid, he fell off his motorcycle," Dally said, motioning to Ponyboy, "I'm taking him to the hospital." Dally said.

"Who are you?" The cop asked me.

"I'm his girlfriend." I said, motioning to Ponyboy.

The cop looked back at Ponyboy. "How bad is he?" The cop asked.

"I don't know. Do I look like a doctor to you? He looks pretty bad to me." Dally said. "I don't…"

"Follow me." The cop said to Dally, walking to his motorcycle.

"All right." Dally said. "Sucker." Dally hissed as he followed the cop to the hospital.

"I don't even think he recognised you as Dallas Winston." I told him.

"I know." Dally said. "Man." Dally muttered to himself. "I was crazy, you know that kid? I was crazy about wanting Johnny to stay out of trouble. If he was smart like me, he wouldn't be in this mess. If he was smart like me, he wouldn't have ran into the church, man. Both of you better wise up, man. You get tough like me and you don't get hurt. Watch out for yourself and nothing can touch you, man!" Dally lectured.

We both stayed quiet until we got to Johnny's room to find him worse than before. "Hey. Hey Johnny." Dally said, walking in. "We beat the socs, chased them right out of our neighborhood."

"It's useless." Johnny muttered. "Fighting's no good."

"No," Dally said, "they're still writing editorials about you being a hero man." "We're all proud of you buddy. It's gonna be alright." Dally said, putting his hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"Ponyboy." Johnny whispered. Pony leaned in. "Stay gold Ponyboy, Stay gold." And with that, Johnny died. I burst out in sobs and buried my head into Pony's chest.

"Johnny, come on wake up man." Dally said, grabbing Johnny's arm. So this is what you get, huh, this is what you get for helping people. Punk." Dally said. "Come on Johnny, don't die." Dally's voice cracked as he put his head in his hand. "Come on Johnny, don't die on me now." Dally said in tears. "Please. Dally then stood up and punched the door frame. "Bastards!" He yelled. He had one more look at Johnny before he ran out.

"Dally!" I yelled, getting out of Ponyboy's arms and running after him.

 **Well, there we go! There's chapter 19. I hope you like it. I'm also sorry if there's any typos since I did this at 4:30am for some reason. And sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I just got back from vacation and didn't have my laptop. Please review and feel free to private message me anytime. StarWarrior...signing off!**

 **I'm also writing 3 new fanfics, please tell me what you think of them:**

 **1.** Free Rein: New Rider In The Yard

Bailee just moved to England from LA California with her horse, Acorn. Bailee stays with her grandpa and boards her horse at Bright Frields where she meets the other riders and maybe finds love. She's at Bright Fields to train for the Summer Olympics. Will Bailee's Olympic dream disappear once she meets a boy and Acorn gets stolen? Read to find out.

Pin x OC

 **2.** Jurassic World: A Raptor Hybrid

Instead of 4 raptors, there were 5. But one of them was a hybrid, and her name was Frost. Will Owen be able to tame her like he has with Blue, Delta, Echo, and Charlie? Will the other raptors listen to Frost or the Indominous Rex? What happens when Blue and Frost are captured and are taken with the other dinosaurs after Isla Nublar explodes? Read to find out.

 **3.** Riverdale: Across The Boarder

Mae is just your average teenager. At least if you call a girl who goes to Southside High and is in the Serpents "normal." Mae basically lives with FP and Jughead since her mom is abusive to her. What happens when Mae goes to a party on the northside and Jughead forgets to pick her up so she has to walk home alone through the southside? Mae is then attacked by Ghoulies and is rescued by Sweetpea. Will be give her a chance, or will be think that she is just one of those girls who can't defend herself. He never saw the serpent jacket on her back.

Sweetpea x OC


	20. Chapter 20

**Well guys, This is the last chapter! I want to thank you for sticking with this story even tho it sucks. Anyway, please review and feel free to private message me any time. So, here's chapter 20!**

Sophie's POV*

I ran through the hallway trying to catch up with Dally. "Dally! Dally wait!" I shouted, running up to him as he walked outside. I grabbed his arm but he yanked it out of my grip.

"What do you want Sophie!" Dally yelled, still sobbing.

"Listen Dallas Winston! You're not the only one who lost Johnny, we all did. Why can't you understand that?" I asked.

Dally looked at me and was about to answer when a doctor came up to us. "Hey you, you're not allowed here." A doctor said.

Dally then pulled out a gun and pressed it to the doctor's head. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. "Dally, drop the gun." I said, nervously.

"I'm allowed anywhere I want." Dally said, ignoring me.

"Tell me it's not loaded." I said, tears coming out of my eyes. Dally pulled the trigger but thankfully the gun wasn't loaded. Dally laughed as the doctor walked away.

"Why do you bother helping people, huh!" Dally yelled after the doctor before walking away. "You coming or not." Dally growled. I wordlessly followed behind him. We were wandering for hours before we came upon a store. Dally went inside and I followed him as we walked to the magazines.

"You gonna buy one of those son?" the clerk asked Dally who was there for a while. Dally looked at the clerk and ripped the magazine in half. Dally walked up to the clerk and pointed the gun to the clerk's face.

"Dally! Don't do this, please!" I begged.

He ignored me again. "Give me the money." Dally muttered. "Give me the money!" Dally yelled as he took a big stack of cash.

"I'm so sick of you punks." the clerk said. Dally then ran out of the store with me right behind him as the clerk shot a gun at us twice. Both times he missed, I think.

Dally and I were running through the allies. "You're an idiot Dally!" I yelled at him.

"Then why'd you tag along, huh!" he yelled back.

"So you wouldn't kill yourself!" I yelled at him again. We then ran to a phone booth and Dally called Darry.

"Darrel? Steve? I want to talk to Darry. Darry listen, I just knocked off a store, man. The cops, they're looking for me." Dally told Darry. "Meet me in the park?" Dally asked. "Yea, she's right next to me. No she's not tied into this but the cops will think otherwise." Dally said. "Just meet me in the park, will ya?" Dally asked. Dally then hung up the phone and we ran towards the park. I began to get a little woozy after a while.

"Guess he didn't miss." I muttered to myself as my pace slowed down a small bit. The cops are catching up to us as we ran towards the park, at the intersection, 2 cop cars came on 2 different roads, so Dally and I ran the open road which thankfully led to the park. We arrived at the park and Dally stopped under the streetlamp.

"You're never gonna catch me alive!" Dally yelled as he pulled the gun from his waistline. The cops then open fired on Dallas Winston. I backed out of the firefight and watched as Dally dropped to the ground, dead.

"Dally!" I yelled as I ran down the hill to Dally's body with the others behind me.

"Stupid idiot! You stupid freaks!" Darry yelled at the cops as they called an ambulance. I stood up slowly and staggered but Two-Bit caught me.

"You ok kid?" Two-Bit asked me.

I didn't say anything. I passed out and fell to the ground along with Ponyboy. Darry ran over to Pony as Emma ran over to me.. "Darry," Emma said, showing Darry her hand which was covered in blood, "blood." Emma said as her voice quivered. An ambulance soon came. They put me on a stretcher and Dally in a body bag. We were rushed to the hospital. I was rushed into the emergency room for an emergency surgery to remove the bullet from my shoulder. I don't remember much until I woke up the next day.

The next day, I slowly opened up my eyes to see a familiar place. 'A hospital, great.' I thought to myself.

Dally's death was on Saturday, today is Monday. "Hey." Emma said, softly.

"Hey." I said softly, sitting up. "What did I miss?" I asked.

"Well, lots of funny conversations between me and you." Emma said, laughing softly. I was confused and she could tell. "You were loopy for days," she told me. "For instance, pizza ice cream." Emma said.

I groaned. "I remember that." I said. "When can I leave?" I asked as soon as the doctor came in.

"Now if you want." The doctor said.

I got dressed in regular clothes and Emma signed me out. We got into Emma's new car and drove back to the Curtis'. "So what's the deal about court?" I asked.

Emma sighed. "If they find your guilty, I'll lose custody and you'll go to jail for manslaughter." Emma said.

"Just great." I muttered to myself as Emma parked the car and I got out. I walked inside and was instantly greeted with a bear hug from Two-Bit. "Hey Two-Bit." I said, laughing.

"I'm so happy you're not dead!" Two-Bit said.

"Same?" I questioned. Hey Darry, where's Ponyboy?" I asked.

"His room with Sodapop." He said, reading the newspaper.

"Thanks." I said, walking into their room. I saw Soda sitting on the edge of Pony's bed. "Hey." I whispered.

"Sophie," Soda said, standing up, "thank God you're ok." He said, hugging me.

"Thanks. How's Ponyboy?" I asked.

"Still asleep. He's been delirious since Saturday night." Soda told me.

"Soda, Sophie." A weak voice said. "Is somebody sick?"

"Yea." Soda said gently. "Now go back to sleep?"

Pony had an idea. "Am I sick?" Pony asked.

I stroked his hair. "Yea, you're sick. Now be quiet." I said gently.

"Is Darry sorry I'm sick?" Pony asked suddenly.

Soda and I shared a look. "Yea he's sorry you're sick. Now please shut up and go back to sleep." Soda said. Pony eventually fell asleep and Soda and I quietly left his room. Most of the day, Pony and I were hanging out together at his house while some guys dropped by to see him; greasers and socs alike. The next day, it was time for the court hearing about Pony's custody and whether I'm going to jail or not. Darry, Soda, and Emma were the only one going to support me and Ponyboy. Darry and Soda were in suits, Pony was in a white shirt and jeans, Emery was in a blouse and skirt, and I was wearing a knee length dress.

The court session didn't take that long. The jury made up their minds and arrived back in the courtroom. "We find both defentants..innocent. At this time, Pony will be placed in the custody of his older brother, Darrel and Sophie will be placed in the custody of her older sister, Emma This court is adjorned." As soon as the judge said that, the 5 of us walked outside.

"Welcome home!" Soda shouted as he and Darry hugged Pony while Emma hugged me. "Get in here." Soda said, smiling at Emma and I. We joined the boys and walked back to the house. Bad news, the next day Pony and I had to go back to school. It was the last bell of the day and Mr. Syme, our English teacher called Ponyboy and I up to his desk.

"What's up Mr. Syme." I said, swinging my backpack on my shoulder.

"I'd like to talk to you two about your grades." Mr. Syme said.

"I'll give it to you too straight. You're both failing this class right now, but considering the circumstances, if you two come up with a good semester theme, I'll pass you both with a C grade." Mr. Syme said.

"What does the theme have to be about?" I asked.

"Anything you think is important enough to write about. I want your own ideas and own experiences." Mr. Syme told us. I nodded my head, knowing exactly what my theme will be.

"Yessir." Pony said as we both left the room. We went to the back parking lot to meet up with Two-Bit, Steve, and Emma and we droce to a little neighborhood store. Pony and I were sitting on the fender of Steve's car holding hands as I rested my head on his shoulder as he kissed my forehead. We were smoking and drinking pepsi while Two-Bit, Steve, and Emma were inside the store talking to people, when a car drove up to us and three socs got out and approached us.

"You're the people who killed Bob Sheldon," one of them said, "Bob was a friend of ours. We don't like nobody killing our friends, especially greasers."

Pony busted the end off of his bottle and held the neck while I flicked out my switchblade. "You get back into your car or you'll get split." Pony growled. The socs looked surprised at Pony's actions.

"We've had about all I can take of you guys." I said, stepping forward and holding my switchblade to the soc's neck.

"You really would have used that bottle, wouldn't you?" Emma asked.

"Steve, Emma, and I were backing you two, but I guess we didn't need to. You'd really cut them up?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yea, we held our own." I said, happy.

"Sophie, it's not you we're worried about." Two-Bit said. "Ponyboy listen, don't get tough. You're not like the rest of us and don't try to be…"Two-Bit started. 'What in the world are you doing?" Two-Bit asked Pony.

Pony looked at Two-Bit and smirked. "Picking up the glass."

Two-Bit grinned. "You little sunofagun." Two-Bit said, relieved.

"Well in gonna head home." I said.

"What about school?" Emery asked.

"Eh, screw it." I said, walking off campus. After a five minute walk, I arrived at my house. I took off my shoes and went up to my room. I pulled out my notebook to start working on my theme. At first, I was gonna do it about my time with the White Tigers, then I changed it to my time as a trick rider. After about 5 different theme topics out the window, I finally came up with this: "I will never miss the cold again," I said as I walked down the street with my arm around my sister, Emma. Emma just turned 16 three months ago and I'm turning 15 in less than a month." This was the first two sentences that started my journey as a greaser.

 **Ok guys! This is the last chapter of the book. I'm also sorry thi sucks! I'm gonna post another chapter about the character's future and please review and private message me!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Darry: Born in 1945**

Opened his own roofing company in Tulsa- 1967

Began dating a girl named Lauren- 1969

Darry married Lauren- 1972

Darry and Lauren welcomed Josh, their first born son- 1973

Darry built a new house for his family- 1975

Darry and Lauren welcomed Alex, their second born son-1977

Josh graduates college- 1995

Alex graduates college- 1999

Lauren was killed in a car crash- 2008

Darry had a heart attack and was hospitalized- 2010

Darry died of a second heart attack- 2010

 **Sodapop: 1949**

Goes back to school- 1968

Dates a girl named Sara- 1968

Soda and Sara break up- 1970

Soda and Steve open a car shop- 1971

Soda dates Emma- 1971

Soda and Emma welcomed Alice, their first born daughter- 1972

Soda and Emma get married-1972

Soda and Emma move out into Emma's bigger house-1972

Soda and Emma welcomed Cade, their first born Son-1974

Alice graduates college- 1994

Cade graduates college- 1996

Soda and Emma move to Missouri- 2000

Soda dies of old age- 2029

Emma dies of old age- 2031

 **Ponyboy: 1951**

Ponyboy goes to college- 1970

Ponyboy and Sophie get married- 1975

Ponyboy and Sophie welcomed Johnny, their first born son- 1976

Ponyboy became an author- 1978

Ponyboy and Sophie welcomed Tucker, their second born son- 1980

Johnny graduates college- 1998

Ponyboy and Emma buy a smaller house- 2001

Tucker gradutes college- 2001

Sophie is killed in a car crash- 2019

Ponyboy goes into depression- 2019

Ponyboy dies of old age- 2034

 **Steve: 1948**

Drops out of school- 1965

Goes to fight in Vietnam- 1967

Comes back from Vietnam- 1969

Steve and Sodapop open a car shop- 1971

Steve marries Evie- 1973

Steve and Evie welcomes Dally and Andew- 1974

Evie dies from child birth- 1974

Steve gets addicted to heroin- 1975

Steve gets better- 1979

Dally and Andrew graduate from college- 1996

Steve ODs on heroin- 2000

Steve dies in the hospital- 2001

 **Two-Bit: 1947**

Graduates high school- 1966

Two-Bit and Kathy welcomed Anthony, their first born son- 1969

Two-Bit and Kathy get married- 1970

Two-Bit and Kathy welcomed Sara, their first born daughter- 1971

Sara dies- 1973

Kathy walks out on Two-Bit and Anthony- 1973

Two-Bit and Anthony move to Oklahoma City- 1975

Anthony graduates college- 1991

Two-Bit suspects something is wrong with Anthony- 1991

Anthony kills Two-Bit- 1994

 **Sophie: 1950**

Sophie goes to college- 1969

Ponyboy and Sophie get married- 1975

Ponyboy and Sophie welcomed Johnny, their first born son- 1976

Ponyboy and Sophie welcomed Tucker, their second born son- 1980

Johnny graduates college- 1998

Ponyboy and Emma buy a smaller house- 2001

Tucker gradutes college- 2001

Sophie is killed in a car crash- 2019

Ponyboy goes into depression- 2019

Ponyboy dies of old age- 2034

 **Emma: 1949**

Soda dates Emma- 1971

Soda and Emma welcomed Alice, their first born daughter- 1972

Soda and Emma get married-1972

Soda and Emma move out into Emma's bigger house-1972

Soda and Emma welcomed Cade, their first born Son-1974

Alice graduates college- 1994

Cade graduates college- 1996

Soda and Emma move to Missouri- 2000

Soda dies of old age- 2029

Emma dies of old age- 2031


End file.
